Master
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Envy was not happy with his current situation, Not happy at all. he may have been freed of her, but dealing with him? that was a whole new circle. EnvyxEd EdxEnvy yep, and yes Lemons in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Again…based off of an RP…and this one was really fun to do…I cracked up so many times in class, all of my teachers are questioning my sanity. I mean who laughs during Bambi? Lmao just kidding!

Right so there'll be a little OOC but you'll deal because I know you just want to read the goodness that is EnvyxEd smut anyway.

Disclaimer: Me own FMA, oh yes once I figure out how to break into the production company and then turn over all the rights to myself, I'll get back to you…I need to first however…get to JAPAN!

Disclaimer NI!: hibliskiss darling! yeah she helped…a little…XP

Master

There was a dull thud as he finally fell to the ground; it was cold, getting ready for the coming snow. His breathing was haggard and he hated the sound of himself being weak, he tried to get up futilely. His body gave another reaction and blood spurted on the ground next to his head as he fell back down, he gave a cry in pain as he fought back.

"God dammit!" he choked out. Why…? Why had he opened his big fat mouth? He didn't really mean it when he said he was going to kill the pipsqueak just because she had pissed him off. And she should have known that! She had been with him his entire life human and homunculus alike! So why had she gone and done that…? He probably never would know…not anymore. Now that he was almost lost…. But he was going to fight as hard as he could to defy her, he hated that she was his 'Master' he only ever called her that with a sneer considering the will she held over him was feeble at best, but still. He hated the pipsqueak with all of his being…but he hated her more so just to get back at her he was going to make sure that shrimp stayed the hell away. As long as he had control he would do it…the only question was how long would he last?

He saw a snowflake drift down in front of his eyes right before he gave another cough and blood splattered the ground once more before he lost the fight against consciousness.

"That bastard…him and his stupid speeches, and his stupid perverseness and him in general, I hate him!" Edward Elric stomped away from Central Headquarters once again with a grudge towards his superior officer, Roy Mustang who had decidedly started making innuendos about his date last night. Ed gave another angry cry of frustration as he started on his way back to his hotel room, not really bothering to pay attention to the route he took, he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when it started to snow and he wouldn't have noticed the prone body in the alley he was walking down if he hadn't tripped over it.

"Aaahg! What the hell?!" he looked back to see what he had tripped on and was shocked to see a the figure of someone laying face down on the ground, their long very dark colored hair splayed every which way, their legs and were straight like the person had just fallen down with out trying to stop themselves. Ed didn't envy (sorry couldn't help myself! .) how cold this person was, with their non-existent shoes and a black belly shirt no sleeves and a black piece of cloth wrapped around their hips. Their hands, with black fingerless loves, were up by a young looking face which had blood dripping from the mouth.

"Shit…" Ed said as he crawled closer to the figure, as he got closer his eyes widened in recognition.

"Holy shit! Envy?!" He gasped, he rolled the homunculus over and his eyes widened again as he saw the blood around the body, "What the hell happened?" Ed asked the non responding male.

Ed was totally blown away, what on earth could do this to a homunculus, probably the most powerful one of the bunch, what could make him _bleed_ at that? Homunculus didn't really bleed like this, because of their regenerative abilities they couldn't. Ed was half tempted to just leave the homunculus there, but he was slightly curious as to what could have made Envy fall flat on his face, and…he didn't like the sight of him on the ground so…broken. Ed didn't care he was hurt not at all, in fact he was amused by it…but he didn't like people being hurt…even if they weren't really people.

Ed grabbed Envy by the arm and waist and sat him up to lean him against the alley wall. He could see some blood smeared on the homunculus's stomach…he had been laying in it after all.

"Hey…" Ed tapped Envy's cheek, he didn't receive a response so he smacked him. Even that didn't wake him up, Ed frowned then grabbed some of the snow on the ground and threw it at Envy's face, needless to say, it didn't work. The guy was out. Ed was thinking of other forms of gentle reconscious solutions when he heard a cough, he looked up and saw Envy had woken on his own, the homunculus's violet eyes were clouded slightly as he looked up and saw Ed.

"Chibi…" he muttered then his eyes cleared and widened he tried backing away from the alchemist and was stopped by the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Get the hell away from me!" he yelled his voice cracking slightly.

"Woah! Just calm down! I found your sorry ass on the ground and thought I should help!" Ed yelled back Envy kept trying to get away as he continued to yell.

"Well stop trying! I don't need any help! Least of all from you!" Envy screeched he looked terrified. This had not been what he'd been thinking. And having him so close might make things harder. It might try to fight harder to get out with him this close.

"Fine…don't know why I was worried in the first place," Ed stood up and turned around; he would have kept going if Envy hadn't kicked him in the back of the leg.

Envy felt relief wash through him as the runt started walking away, but the relief was a bad idea, it took that as a chance to start clawing it's way back into his mind at that moment, making the homunculus lash out and hit Ed's leg in a spasm. He gave a strangled yell as he clutched onto his head and fought back with everything he had still thrashing around as more blood spilled from his mouth. It was trying to eat him alive!

"AAAAARG!" Envy cried out again and Ed came to his side completely startled trying to stop him from thrashing around and hurting himself more.

"H-hey! What's wrong?!" Ed asked trying to get a steady grip on Envy's arms. But the homunculus either couldn't hear Ed or really didn't want to be touched by him because the thrashing became more violent until he stopped altogether and lay on the ground panting heavily.

"Shit...what the hell is wrong?" Ed asked in complete bewilderment looking at the panting male.

"None of your fucking business..." Envy tried to snarl but couldn't work up the hate over his panting. "Fuck..." he whispered to himself Ed frowned and looked slightly worried.

"Hey...do you need some-" Ed started and was interrupted by a bloody cough.

"No." Envy said and started to stand up but fell down only to be caught by the alchemist.

"You may not _want_ help but you do need it," Ed said as he arranged Envy into an easy way to help walk, with one of Envy's arms over his shoulder and one of Ed's arms around Envy's waist. Ed started dragging the homunculus along, then the thought crossed his mind that he didn't know where to take him, he frowned then resolved he might as well just take him back to his hotel room. There weren't many hospitals that made accommodations to the immortal.

Envy was about to make another objection but was overcome with another bloody coughing fit which he responded with a few choice swear words. Ed couldn't help but laugh thinking he'd probably use the same words if he were in this situation. That made Envy scowl but he didn't say anything and just used the smaller boy as support. They made it to Ed's hotel room, lucky it was on the first floor and the concierge was too busy reading to notice the two boys as they entered the front lobby. When they reached the room Ed set Envy on the bed. Envy couldn't help but relax into the comforts of the mattress instead of the hard cold ground he'd been on for who knew how many hours. He glared at Ed who was busying himself in the bathroom. Ed came out and was about to wipe blood from Envy's face but thought better of it and just handed the frowning homunculus the wet cloth. Envy took it and wiped his face before handing it back.

"Don't think this changes anything...I still hate you," He said glaring at Ed with his violet eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it...nightmare...maybe." Ed said as he turned and went back into the bathroom.

After several hours Ed and Envy were both pissed and hating each other more than usual, after Envy had tried to leave several times insisting he was fine and after having another 'attack' as Ed had started to call them, and every time Ed would force him to the bed and threaten to tie him down, Envy would scoff but had stayed anyway. He didn't know why either, it had been centuries since the last time he'd been sick, when he was human...no don't go there moron. He told himself, he looked at Ed with a frown, the boy had taken off his red coat and was sitting at the desk in the room reading several books at once, and he'd look up and glance at Envy only to be greeted with a glare before looking back down.

"What the hell are you reading?" Envy asked out of shear boredom, Ed looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before picking up the book and coming over to the bed to drop the book on Envy's knees, Envy picked up the book and smirked.

"Oh right, I forgot. You want to get your baby brother's body back," he snickered, "Good luck trying to find out how with this shit," he dangled the book between two of his fingers. Ed grabbed the book back.

"Oh are you saying that you know a better way to do it?" Ed asked sarcastically, and Envy gave him a grin that he hadn't expected. That grin told him that Envy _did_ know of a better way to do it. Ed frowned, then again that _was_ to be expected, he groused. Envy had been alive for over four hundred years, he knew much more about Alchemy than Ed ever could, even if Ed were to study his whole life, which he nearly had, he still wouldn't even scratch the surface of what Envy knew. Ed scowled before turning around and sitting back at the table. Envy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What? No interrogation? 'tell me how to get my brother back!'" Envy said putting on a high pitched voice and laughed at the face Ed made in response.

"I do NOT sound like that," he said with a small growl. Envy laughed harder.

"Right, right and I'm a lover not a fighter," Envy snickered, and Ed rolled his eyes

"That was a stupid analogy," Ed said, Envy smirked.

"Okay then maybe…you don't sound like that as often as you're top," Envy grinned at Ed, then started laughing hysterically at the look on the boy's face.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Ed asked grumpily.

"Oh seriously? Could it be the Fullmetal Alchemist is still a virgin?!" and he burst into another bout of raucous laughter when Ed blushed.

"I've been a little busy thanks! I don't have time for that!" Ed replied defensively, and he said it truthfully, he didn't need to think about that stuff because his drive to get his brother's body back was much stronger than his nearly nonexistent sex drive.

"Yeah yeah...ah well...that was almost worth it..."Envy snickered, but stopped abruptly to cough up some more blood, "I take it back," he said before he went into another thrashing episode, only this one was different, it was more violent as one of his hands grabbed a hold of the bed post and tore it cleanly off of the frame while the other hand was clutching onto the sheets only not breaking anything. Ed thought it looked odd, like there were two people fighting for control of the body, Envy was crying out louder than before and more blood was coming from his mouth dripping to land on the clean white sheets.

"AAAARGH!" He screamed, "GET OUT!" and Ed didn't think Envy was talking to him, Envy's back arched then his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and then he fell limply to the bed. Ed moved over to him cautiously, he looked down at the boy on the bed, every once in a while his body would shiver in a tremor, and his hand would fist up then relax. Ed noticed there was sweat rolling down the boys scrunched up face along with the blood from his mouth. Ed went to the bathroom and wet another washcloth, he tentively ran it across Envy's forehead receiving no reaction he continued to wipe at his forehead then started wiping the blood away from the homunculus's mouth, as he wiped it from his lips he wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Hold on he did NOT just think that, Ed shook his head. Stupid perverse bastards getting stupid perverted ideas in his head. He finished wiping away the blood before going back to the bathroom to clean the cloth out. After that done he sat back at his desk and continued to read, but he found he couldn't concentrate because every time Envy twitched Ed looked up at him, eventually Ed gave up and went over to the bed. He placed a hand on Envy's forehead for lack of anything else to do, and his eyes widened. Envy was freezing. Ed knew that homunculi were usually pretty cold originally; Ed always thought it was a sick pun. Homunculi didn't have feelings so they didn't have the 'fire' humans did, so they were colder. _He'd_ found it amusing anyway. But he knew it wasn't good for them to be _this_ cold. Ed rubbed his head...how did one go about making something warmer? His first thought was fire, but he didn't need to burn down the hotel, or call the Colonel and have him burn down the hotel. His second thought made him blush: body heat that would mean Ed would have to supply that. Well there goes that one. The last thought was water, he could fill the tub with some warm water and just dump the homunculus in, the only problem with that was Ed couldn't carry Envy, and even though the boy looked like a stick he certainly didn't weight the same as one Ed found that out as he supported him on the way to the hotel. Ed racked his head for more options...and came up with: zilch. He knew that if he stayed this cold the homunculus had the likelihood of turning into an ice sculpture. Ed groaned, he really didn't want to do this the old fashioned way. He gave a shudder when he knew that if Envy didn't get better he'd be stuck with him forever. Ed groaned again, not really thinking how unlikely the scenario really was, as he moved to grab a blanket. He stood next to the bed then climbed in and wrapped the blanket around Envy before getting behind him so Envy's back was against his chest to transfer as much heat as possible, Ed put some of the blanket around his automail; that didn't need to turn to ice either.

Ed had been in the bed for nearly an hour when he felt he could die of boredom again, he should have grabbed a book, but he didn't want to get up he was rather comfortable. Wait a second he was not comfortable! He had a half dead homunculus against his chest, it didn't matter that said homunculus was rather good looking, for a palm tree, or that he was now starting to warm up Ed. It was not comfortable.

As this was running through Ed's brain he didn't notice the violet eyes flutter open and look around the room, he didn't see the crease in the forehead as the mind in the body he was holding which was wondering where the hell he was. He didn't see the frown that was the result of the realization he wasn't there, but he did feel the body stiffen as it felt the warmth from his back.

"Pipsqueak," the voice said roughly, "what the fuck are you doing?" it said and Ed moved quickly away sitting at the edge of the bed, as Envy looked at him with a combination of shock and wonder

"Um...you...were cold...and I couldn't...so I had to use...body heat...and..." Ed chose that moment t blush as the realization hit of how intimate that had been, Envy would have found that highly amusing had it not been for the fact that he was warm...just as Ed said he'd been there for. Envy didn't know why but he felt like thanking the boy.

"Tha-" he stopped himself but it's not like it mattered, "Thanks..." he muttered. And Ed looked away blushing.

"Forget it, I just didn't want you freezing my sheets...not like it matters...there's already blood everywhere..." he heaved a sigh. "Nothing like being blamed for murder when you're doing the opposite." He gave a little laugh then turned away to shuffle the notes and books on his desk. Envy tried to think of something to talk about and relieve the awkward tension.

"Hey…where is your tin can baby brother?" Envy asked curiously, he rarely saw one without the other, if not in the same room in the same building at least. Ed looked up and around half expecting to find the suit of armor.

"I...I don't know..." Ed said and he grew worried, he looked out the window, the snow was coming down steadily. Al had gone to the library earlier and hadn't come back, Ed realized as more worry rooted it's self in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Al to freeze either; Ed inhaled then grabbed his red jacket and threw it on.

"I'm going to look for my brother, don't go anywhere or I'll tie you to the bed and make you want to cry for mercy," Ed said as he slammed the door behind him ignoring the shocked look of the homunculus and then the laughter that followed him, it wasn't until later did he realize how dirty that had been.

Envy was flipping trough one of the books on the desk and glancing out of the window from time to time, he was getting bored, so he looked down at the arrays the runt was drawing he looked them over and muttered about the shrimp being smarter than he thought. When Ed came back nearly an hour and a half later covered in snow and shivering like crazy.

"I'm guessing you didn't find him," Envy said trying not to sound too jovial. Edward glared at him and then shook himself to get the snow off.

"Aaah...my hair is soaked..." he mumbled to himself as he let it out of its braid then squeegeed it all over the floor.

"Nice..." Envy commented and Ed ignored him. Ed took off his jacket and shirt since they were both completely soaked through and through them over the shower head to let them drip dry, he could have used alchemy, true, but he just wasn't feeling up to it. He walked back into the room, and Ed saw Envy was looking at him and his bare chest with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what?" Ed asked and Envy raised his eyebrow further before turning around.

"Nothing," he said and Ed looked down trying to see if there was something on him, nothing that he was aware of, he was kind of cold though and then he was hit in the face with a blanket.

"What...?" He said as he took the blanket off of his head, Envy was looking out of the window with a frown, not indicating it was him who had thrown the blanket. But Ed knew it had to have been, since no one else was in the room. Ed shrugged then wrapped the blanket around his shoulders then sat back at the table.

Envy noticed the shivers that racked the younger boy's small body; he also heard the sniffles and sneezes that Ed was trying to hide for some reason. Envy figured it was habit; Ed probably tried to hide sicknesses from his little brother constantly. God that boy was so stupidly selfless. Envy rolled his eyes.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't warm up soon..." Envy said dryly. Ed looked back at him with a frown with a frown.

"You care..?" he asked with a cynical eyebrow raise.

"Not particularly, I'm just going to enjoy the reaction of your little brother when you're a pile of snot and mucus on that desk," Envy replied happily with a shrug. Ed's frown deepened.

"Well then what do you suggest I do...?" Ed asked sarcastically. Envy chuckled.

"I could always drop you into a tub of hot water," he grinned and Ed gave him a look.

"No thanks," Ed said with a light touch of disgust. He turned around when he heard Envy's laughter.

"We could...always...cuddle!" Envy said between bouts of laughter, Ed scowled; he didn't like that Envy was laughing about it. And what came out of his mouth next made him want to kill himself.

"Good, cause I gave you some body heat that way, I want it back." Ed said defensively, he was satisfied to see that this shut Envy up.

"You must be joking," He said not amused, Ed frowned, was he wishing for death? He must be, especially with his next moves. Ed gave Envy a look of determination and sat on the bed.

"Does it look like I am?" he said stubbornly, he was extremely surprised when he felt the warmth behind him.

"I'm not that warm you know...I don't know how much help I'll be..."Envy said softly from behind him. Ed turned his head to see Envy looking away from him.

"It's fine you're warmer than me right now..." Ed said embarrassedly, he heard a grunt from Envy, he assumed that was agreement. They sat there awkwardly for a while before Ed opened his mouth again.

"...why...?" he asked quietly. Envy looked at the blonde in front of him for a moment before answering.

"I don't like being in peoples debts...so this makes us even," he said equally as quiet.

"Ah..." Ed said in understanding. He didn't know when but eventually he fell asleep and in Envy's arms no less. If he'd been awake he'd probably have been blushing furiously, Envy thought. He grinned at the imagery of that pink hue under that beautiful blonde hair- wait beautiful? Oh no...nononono. It was Not beautiful, soft maybe, shiny and clean but not-.

Envy gave a frustrated groan, he really must have been sick for him to be thinking THAT about EDWARD ELRIC. One he wasn't capable of those kinds of feelings and two it was Edward Elric!

Unfortunately for Envy those thoughts were cut off by the arrival of the younger Elric. Alphonse stared at the homunculus who had tried to kill him and the brother who was in said homunculus's arms. He looked on totally over come by shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot Chapter two! Yay! Well then same diddy as before not mine co-made up etc etc! Now READ!

Oh and...Reviews? No okay sad day.

Master

"What are you doing to my brother?!" Alphonse nearly shrieked, Envy thought fast and covered Ed's ears, the boy probably wouldn't wake for an earthquake anyway.

"Close your tin hole, you'll wake him up..." Envy said not really bothering to keep his own voice down.

"Why is he asleep?" Alphonse asked, his worry overriding his common sense.

"He was tiered..." Envy replied dryly. He figured this scene would have been very awkward to walk in on, the person who you hate and most certainly hates you is sitting on a bed in your and your brother's hotel room with your brother -your _sleeping_ brother no less - in his arms.

"What did you do to him?" Al asked again, his metal hands forming into fists.

"Nothing…it was YOU…he went out in _that_," Envy gestured towards the snowing typhoon outside. "to look for you. He nearly peed himself with worry…" Envy chuckled. And if Alphonse could frown he would have then.

"Then why are you here in the first place?" Alphonse asked, starting to calm down now that it looked like he wasn't going to have to fight, but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

"Ahhhh….that is a good question…" Envy murmured. Envy had no idea as to what the answer was to that question, why had he let Ed help him? Why had he stayed? He easily could have left, but he hadn't. Why?

"Oh well…I'm back now…I can take care of my brother…" Alphonse said, walking over to the bed.

"What your brother needs is warmth," Envy raised an eyebrow at the younger snow covered steel bodied Elric, "you really think you can help?" Envy asked. Alphonse stopped moving forward, and Envy thought he heard a small sad gasp. Envy clenched his teeth; he hadn't meant to be mean. He reflected on his words and realized he'd been an ass. It was a little late to apologize, so he just frowned at himself and continued to sit in the bed with Ed in his arms.

Alphonse sat in the corner and stared at Envy, waiting for him to make a move. Envy figured the younger boy really wanted to hit him, at least he thought that's what the clenched metal gauntlets meant. They sat in silence for several hours, such was the benefit of them both not having to sleep, well one didn't need it and the other couldn't so it wasn't really beneficial. Envy didn't think he'd been this quite for this long ever in his lifetime. He sighed then looked away from the calming snow storm outside of the window to look back at the suit of armor.

"Hey…Al-alphonse…? Can I ask you something?" Envy asked quietly, if the armored boy had a face Envy imagined it breaking out from its steady glare to a look of surprise.

"Uh…s-sure…" he said a little shocked. Envy looked away from the boy and pursed his lips, he had no idea why he was asking this.

"Why don't you hate him?" Envy whispered, Al's inner face frowned.

"What do you mean…? Hate who?" he asked quietly.

"Him," Envy shook his arms to motion towards Ed, "Why don't you hate him? He dragged you through hell and back, yet you still…l-love him. How can you?" the homunculus whispered, not realizing he was sounding hurt.

"Because he's my brother," Alphonse said simply, and Envy blinked and looked up at Al.

"Because he's your brother…?" Envy repeated slightly in shock then frowned. "But he had you commit a sin and then dragged you from your body just so he wouldn't be lonely, how can you love him for that?" Envy asked a little more loudly.

"Because if I don't love him who will? Brother wants to correct what he did wrong; I don't mind being here to remind him of his reason, to be his motivation. Brother is trying to fix it, he's trying to repent against the taboo. I'm here because Brother needs to be loved because no one else understands what he did like I do, because I did it too." Alphonse said, and Envy understood why he was always considered the more mature of the two, he really was.

"A-ah…" Envy said then looked away, stopping the conversation before he got too confused then angry. They sat in silence until the sun rose as did a well rested and warm blonde.

"Yaaah!" Ed yawned as he sat up, "Man I slept good," Ed grinned forgetting about the night before.

"Glad to know I'm comfortable chibi," Envy said from behind him amused, Ed wiped around to stare at the homunculus and to start shouting about why he was there then he remembered the night before.

"A-are you uh...feeling any better?" Ed asked moving away from the older male. Envy gave him a look.

"Please runt, I don't need _you_ of all people worried about little old me." Envy snorted as he rolled his eyes. Alphonse saw this reaction with figuratively wide eyes; he'd half expected his brother to jump out of bed the moment he awoke and start shouting unfounded accusations.

"Brother...what's going on?" Ed turned around to look at his brother.

"AL!" He jumped up and over to the suit of armor. "Are you okay?! I looked for you last night!" he said and looked the armored boy over to see if he was damaged.

"Yeah, I got caught in a snow drift and couldn't get out for a while, but then I came right back and…" he looked past his brother towards the snickering homunculus behind him. Ed saw this and blushed for no reason. Luckily no one saw.

"Oh I tripped over him on my way home, and he was hurt so I decided to help him…" Ed mumbled truthfully. Envy snorted.

"You're no fun; you should have told him we were having a tryst." Envy said as he also stood from the bed.

"And what the hell is a tryst?" Ed asked, Envy grinned mischievously.

"Look it up." Then he walked over to the door. "Well I'm going to go…no need to get yelled at some more for being late…" Envy mumbled. Ed stood up from where he'd been kneeling next to his brother.

"You uh...sure you're okay?" he asked and Envy gave him another look.

"Yes. See you later, Squirt, Tin Can, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other," Envy gave a laugh before leaving and closing the door behind him. Both of the Elrics stared at the closed door.

"Brother...what on earth just happened?" Alphonse squeaked, Ed sighed.

"You know what? I have no idea..." Ed replied just as his stomach gave a huge growl. "Heheheh...guess I'm hungry...you wouldn't mind getting me something to eat would you Al?" Ed asked grinning as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. Alphonse laughed.

"Sure brother, I'll be back in a little bit." Alphonse chuckled as he went out the door. Ed grinned at his little brother as he got a good feel of his hair...ew. He needed a shower, a nice long one. He walked past his research on his way to the bathroom and paused as he saw something out of place. Well it wasn't really out of place, something was different, he looked down at one of his arrays, that line and that symbol...he didn't remember writing them down. On the edge of the paper were two parallel lines one on top of the other...an equal sign? Ed frowned as he looked at the array and his eyes widened; he grabbed the paper and stared at it. This array...with those small changes made his mind whir with calculations and equations, this little shove had thrown him thirty feet forward instead of his normal two! This was brilliant! He was so excited to get working on it again when a thought crossed his mind...but how? Or better yet...who?

Ed's eyes widened even further as he remembered he'd seen Envy looking down at his notes earlier. No it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Envy had helped Ed with alchemy?

No. that was just...Ed looked back down at the two parallel lines...an equal sign. Did this mean they were even?

Ed shook his head, weird. He gave a sigh as he set the array down carefully on the desk staring at it, making sure he memorized it. He was grinning as he got in the shower and he grinned as he got out. He was so happy about the progress, even if he wasn't responsible for it; it still got him closer to the answer. Closer to restoring his brother.

He was drying his hair off with a towel, after getting dressed, when Al burst into the room acting absolutely frantic.

"Brother, Brother!" He squeaked and Ed noticed he had something other than food in his arms, "I found him on the ground, he was in a pool of blood! I didn't know what to do!" Alphonse said frantically, Ed was a little surprised that his little brother was so worried over the homunculus, but he would be concerned about that later. Envy looked really bad, worse than before.

He was so pale, and the red blood dribbling out of his mouth made him look even paler. It was so red against his skin, Ed walked over to him and touched his skin and recoiled, it was so much colder than before, and Ed thought that his own hand might get frostbite from that little touch alone.

"Set him on the bed," Ed said with a much calmer voice than what he was feeling. He went into the bathroom and got another washcloth he wiped the blood away again, he didn't like seeing so much of it coming from one person. He then wiped it over Envy's face, trying to warm him a little. Then Ed noticed something different. Envy wasn't moving, not at all. He wasn't giving small tremors or twitches...nothing.

"Al...Go get the Colonel..."Ed said, Alphonse looked at him.

"W-why?" he asked scared.

"Because he's too cold I can't warm him up with my own body heat like before, I'll just end up freezing to death, and I can't put him in warm water, I just took a shower and used up all of the hot water." Ed said not looking at his brother; he was staring at Envy's chest trying to catch any sign if he was breathing. But he didn't know, did Homunculus need to breath? He wasn't sure, but they should at least try to warm him up.

"Oh...okay, I'll be back as fast as I can." Alphonse said shakily as he ran out the door, Ed heard the clanks of his brother's feet faded away. He listened with a frown but he was staring at Envy. He was so pale and that blood and he was so very cold, like he was dead. But homunculi couldn't die from disease. He looked the homunculus over a few times and his eyes came to rest on the red tattoo on his thigh, Ed frowned, wasn't that tattoo supposed to be bright red? This one was a dull kind of rusty red. Ed put his hand on it, noticing the tattoo wasn't as cold as the rest of the body on the bed. He circled the snake tattoo with a finger but stopped when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

Envy was fighting with everything he had, why had it become so hard after he had left the hotel room that housed the bane of his existence? Envy felt good when he'd first left and kind of felt cold after a while, but that was ridiculous, he didn't get cold. Then he'd bent over as a cough came covering his hand in blood, what was this, he'd felt fine a moment ago! He didn't feel as his body hit the ground because he lost another battle for consciousness before he hit it, he knew he must have been coughing some more cause he felt blood, but at the same time he didn't. He fought with it with everything he was mentally capable.

"_Give me control!_" a voice said,_ his _voice he realized only it was much more crackly...and animalistic.

"NEVER!" He croaked back and it roared as it attacked again trying to gain control of his body. He hated that this thing resided in his body. He hated to know he was capable of more mindless slaughter than necessary. He knew he said he wished he could kill all humans just so the homunculi remained, but what fun would that be? If there were no humans what would he toy with? He also didn't want control of their lives, if he could disrupt them it gave him much more satisfaction, rather than just telling them what to do. _He_ HATED that and he thought humans probably would too, there was one thing he hated about this whole homunculus thing and that was, sometimes he didn't always have a choice, humans always had a choice.

He gave a powerful mental shove to the thing, and then he felt something warm touch his ouroboros he felt the thing recoil and retreat to the back of his mind for a while, his eyes snapped open and he saw blonde hair and golden eyes looking down at him. _No..._He thought with horror, no not him again! Anyone but him! The thing was going to gain control he knew it. He just wanted to fight until he knew he had fought till the death before it gained control. But if it gained control and Ed was so close, then Dante would win, hands down and he hated that. He wouldn't let her beat him so easily. So he was going to try and save Ed...No mater how much it went against him, he may hate the boy, but at the moment he hated Dante more.

He felt the warmth coming from the boy as he grabbed his wrist to gain his attention; Ed looked at him shocked then with worry...why is he worried about me? Never mind! He mentally smacked himself, now wasn't the time to think about it!

"You...get..." he croaked, _no_ his voice was already sounding rougher, "Get away..." he couldn't get enough breath to form a complete sentence.

"What's wrong? What do you need?!" Ed asked frantically, Envy squeezed his wrist and Ed stopped.

"Get away from me! Idiot!" Envy said his voice closer to normal, "You'll die-" he broke off as a spasm broke painfully over his body, he let go of Ed as he thrashed around, trying to fight off the attack from the thing. He gave a cry of pain and one hand clutched at his head before he lost sight of the blonde, he hoped to anything that it wouldn't be the last time he'd see him.

Ed was looking at Envy in fear, what had he just said? He was going to die? As if he'd let that happen, he frowned his face back to normal. He touched Envy again he was still freezing. He was glad to hear clanking and a baritone voice coming up the hall, Ed rushed to the door and threw it open pulling the dark haired Colonel, Roy Mustang, into the room, as well as his younger brother, slamming the door behind him.

"Fullmetal, what the hell is going on?" Roy said authoritatively. "Al nearly dragged me out of the office, he's just lucky Hawkeye was out," Roy said. And Ed grabbed Roy's hand and found it gloveless Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your gloves?" he asked Roy looked at him curiously and pulled the ignition gloves out of his pocket.

"I put them away so they wouldn't get wet," Roy said as Ed snatched one and was about to put it on and thought better of it before shoving it onto his commanding officers hand.

"Warmth, now." He said and pointed to Envy who was strangely still again.

"What?" Roy asked completely befuddled.

"He needs warmth and we need you to warm him up with fire," Ed said with an air of finality.

"You want me to light him up? Okay...but your bed might get singed," Roy's hand was stopped by a metal one, Ed glared at him.

"Not like that, you pyromaniac, just make it go close to him he needs to get warm again." Ed said and let go of Roy's hand.

"Alright but I don't see why...?" he left the question and frowned when he didn't receive a response.

"Just do it." Ed said, and Envy gave a big twitch right then that made Roy raise an eyebrow. Ed sighed.

"Chances are it might not work..." Ed said, looking at the figure on the bed who was back to their still state "He said...some weird stuff that didn't make any sense..." Ed mumbled.

"Brother what did he say?" Alphonse asked curious despite himself.

"He told me to get away, and that I was an idiot, and that I'm going to die...so nothing new...it just..." Ed trailed off, and Mustang was starting to get impatient.

"It just what Fullmetal? Tell me so I can leave..." Ed threw him a glare.

"Shut up! I know you love getting out of your paperwork for something with more action than watching your hair turn gray!" Ed replied and Mustang was about to reply but Alphonse held up a hand.

"What worries you about what Envy said, brother?" He said making them both refocus. Ed flushed in slight shame before continuing.

"Oh, um...well...it's the fact that he actually said that...I think he really means it, if I stay around him I might die...I'm obviously not really worried about myself...but I think...he might be a danger when he wakes up...and not well...looking sick...if that makes any sense...." Ed muttered.

"Sure it does brother, if he's going to hurt someone...you'd rather not give him targets...you want to move him right?" Al asked, and Ed smiled at him. He could always depend on his brother to make sense of his rambling.

"Right," he nodded, and Mustang frowned.

"Well then where do you suggest we take him?" he said with a dark eyebrow raised. Ed returned the look of cynicism with interest.

"I thought you were too busy to help?" He asked and Mustang straightened up trying to look important.

"I can't leave something so dangerous in the hands of two teenage boys, I will be coming along as an adult escort and to make sure you're not hurt," He said and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Riiight, so it has nothing to do with the fact that Hawkeye is probably going to shoot you cause she doesn't know where you are and the pile of paperwork that needs to be turned in soon?" Ed said and Roy was about to reply when Al cleared his throat or made a sound similar, and stopped the two from starting again.

"Now is not the time for you two to act like little kids, we should do what brother thinks and move him," Alphonse said, the REAL voice of the adult. They both gave in and sighed.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Roy asked and Ed was about to respond when another voice drifted into the conversation from the window.

"Anywhere but here..." the voice was smooth and sultry, very attractive. Ed whipped around and saw the slender and attractive figure of Lust standing next to the open window. Both he and Roy prepared to fight but she put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help Envy," she said seriously, and Ed noticed the normal elegant smirk that usually adorned her lips wasn't there, instead she looked worried. Ed relaxed but Mustang didn't.

"How can we know that?" he asked his hand poised to snap, he was lucky Ed had put his glove on him.

"You can't, but it is the truth," Lust looked at him curiously and Roy understood that as a question as to why he was protecting Envy.

"Don't trust him either, just doing my duty," he replied and Lust gave a light chuckle.

"Well then," she said before turning to Envy she placed a hand on her 'brother's' head, she frowned. "We need to move he is almost gone," she said, "Please you must trust me..." she looked genuinely worried, so Ed looked at Al who nodded and went over to the bed where he bent to pick up the prone homunculus.

"Lead the way, Lust," Ed said and she nodded leading them out of the hotel and out onto the back streets of central. Where no one would see their strange group.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG NO WAI! Chapter three!!! woot! And again diddo! From the last chapters!

And I wanna thank these lovely reviewers who you know actually...REVIEWED! Teehee.

Envy: never do that again.

I do what I want, shut up. So thank you to...*drumroll*

Lobchael and watergoddesskasey!

YAY! You both win fabulous prizes! I don't know what yet but they'll be good. I know!

the next chapter! Yay!

I'm smaaart. *grin*

Envy: No...you're a whore...

*smack* Shut Up Slave! *cough* yeah...just read...like now.

Master

They had been walking through back alleys and abandoned buildings for a while, and Ed had time to think, He knew Lust was a homunculus like Envy and they called each other siblings, but they really didn't act like family. Ed figured they just acknowledged each other's presence and that was the extent of their relationship.

"Lust…" Ed finally decided to just ask her and find out. Lust looked back at him to show him she had heard.

"What is it?" her sultry voice floated back to him.

"Why are you trying to save Envy…from whatever it is that's wrong with him?" he decide to might as well get as much information as he could. Lust gave a chuckle as she recognized the bait.

"Yes, I am trying to save him from whatever is wrong with him," she looked back at him with a smirk before turning and continuing, "I want him to be happy, and with his current life, he is not." she said quietly and Ed almost stopped walking at her words but he kept going.

"What do you mean? I thought he was happy killing people and such..."Ed said and Lust gave a humorless laugh.

"I know he brags that he's killed hundreds of people, but I don't think he really has...well not when I've been alive...I think...when he was 'younger' he was a lot angrier." Lust said it looked like she was lost in thought.

"Whoa...an angrier Envy...that's a scary thought..." Ed muttered as he looked at the unconscious homunculus in his little brothers' metal arms. He'd seen Envy really angry only once and that had been a terrifying experience. He couldn't imagine what he'd been like as a younger homunculus.

"Yes. It is, you think you've seen him angry..." Lust shook her head. "No...you haven't seen it at all...once he was talking to the master and they said the wrong thing...we had to move to a different base. The structural damage to that place wasn't repairable even by alchemy..." Lust said shaking her head at the memory then giving a small shudder. "It doesn't help that he's the strongest and fastest of us all..." Lust said and Ed looked at Roy and Alphonse both had matching looks of unease.(as uneasy as a suit of armor can look)

"Ah...well then I'll never make him mad...but...you still didn't really answer the question...why do you want him to be happy?" Ed said picking up the pace of his walking so he was nearer to her.

"He deserves it..." She said quietly. "Because he's been through the most out of us all, after all of the grief and sadness he's been through, he really deserves to be able to smile," she said and after that she didn't say anything until they came to an old and abandoned church. She led them through the pews to the back where she tapped some stone it opened and she stood there waiting for them to go in, it took a little convincing that she wasn't leading them to a trap, but when they went through and got to the end of the long dark tunnel. They all gasped.

"What is this...?" Ed asked as he looked over the city. It was huge perhaps twice the size of Central yet here it was underneath the very city of Central.

"This is four century old city, it was once above the ground; it stood where Central stands today, it was here when the first Philosopher's Stone was made, that's all I know, I learned about it from Envy...considering he was around then," Lust said as the three new comers looked at the ancient city in awe.

"Come, there is a mansion down there that will be suitable for letting him go crazy in if that happens. I am hoping," She started as she led them to the said mansion, "that we can stop that but...we have to wait and see how severe it is, and preferably he should be conscious," She said as they made their way down one of the many cobbled streets to a white mansion that looked to be in good condition the door didn't creak at least when Lust led them inside and to one of the bedrooms. She gestured for Alphonse to lay Envy down on the lavish bed. Alphonse did as told then scurried over to his brother and stood behind him.

"Kay...so now what?" Ed asked and Lust blinked.

"We wait," she said and Ed heaved a huge sigh.

"I was afraid you'd say that," then he plopped down in one of the fancy chairs by the window and started to wait.

Ed was still staring out of the window, looking at all of the old buildings, they all looked to be in really good condition for being over four centuries old. Ed wondered whether that was due to alchemy or just really good architecture, as he thought this Envy went into another fit, and this one was the most violent yet.

His body thrashed around for a bit, and Ed thought he was going to fall off until his back arched high off the bed, his hands were fisted in the sheets and Ed heard the unmistakable sound of them ripping as they were pulled apart. He gave out a loud cry, of both anger and pain and Ed wanted to go over and see if he was okay but when he took a step forward Lust shook her head quickly at him.

"Wait until he's not screaming," she said, over the cries and shouts, they were standing there for a while, and Ed was twitching in worry the whole time. But he didn't know why he was so worried about the homunculus, he didn't like him at all, he was rude and hateful, he had temper problems and had no respect for others, he had no humanity. It probably didn't help that he wasn't human, but still. Ed thought he was also misunderstood, and Ed thought with a look of revelation on his face he was very, very lovely. Ed didn't know how he could help but he knew he wanted to. he gave a smirk, and he didn't care what Envy thought they were going to be friends whether the anti-social homunculus liked it or not.

Ed came out of his thoughts to see that Envy was no longer arched on the bed but was lying down limply and panting rapidly. Ed looked over at Lust who nodded at him but kept her eyes on the form of her brother. He saw her hands were prepared to stab him if necessary, Ed hoped it wouldn't be, those nails hurt!

Ed approached the bed carefully followed by his brother and the colonel, Envy's eyes flickered to him and he grinned as he sat up.

"Ed," he said his voice a little deeper and more croaky.

"Envy…are you okay…?" Ed asked cautiously stepping forward, only to be pulled closer to the bed by two strong arms, Ed found his face at Envy's chest and he started blushing furiously and he didn't know why.

"Wha-?!" his voiced muffled against the chest.

"Oh yes I'm much better," Envy's arms tightened around Ed's shoulders, "now that you're here I'm so happy," and the next thing Ed knew was he was being pinned to the bed by the homunculus who sat on top of him, his legs on the either side of Ed's hips and his fingers wrapped around the smaller boys throat, cutting off his air supply, choking him to death. Ed's hands came up to claw at the hands that pushed down his wind tunnel, but Envy was too strong.

"Na-! Pluh-! En-!" he choked out with the small amount of air he'd been left with.

"BROTHER!"

"FULLMETAL!" Al and Roy shouted at the same time, but there wasn't much they could do, if Roy tried to hit Envy with his fire alchemy he was sure to hit Ed too, and if Alphonse tried to get at Envy physically. The homunculus was more than likely to just kill his brother faster. The embodiment of jealousy smirked down menacingly at Ed, and Ed had never seen Envy look so…feral before. This couldn't really be him, could it?

"I really have to thank you Edward Elric, for making this so easy," the voice cackled, and Ed saw the look of insanity in those eyes, he'd seen that look only when Envy was feeling really malevolent, but even then it'd only been flashes. On this face it seemed permanent, along with the manic grin.

"You know I was supposed to just take you too her, but I really don't want to, if she wants you so bad, she can go through the gate and get you herself," The voice chuckled, Ed wasn't quite sure what the maniac meant but he got the picture when the fingers tightened around his neck, Ed started struggling harder now, but it was starting to get more feeble as his air supply was cut off and his heart and brain were no longer getting oxygen.

Ed was a little surprise when the fingers slackened and he could breath again. He gasped for breath, he still felt the fingers there, only they were shaking.

"I...told....you...to....get...away! You....stupid....bastard!" Ed looked up to see his Envy the one he didn't think was totally insane. Envy looked really strained like he was fighting his own body, and perhaps he was.

"I can't-!" Envy gasped and Ed took that as: he was going to lose control again. Ed's eyes widened as five long black spears came out of nowhere and Envy was impaled against the wall.

"Lust..." Envy said, almost out of relief, Ed thought.

"Hello Envy," she said sociably, Envy couldn't help but let one corner of his lips twitch upwards. He'd always liked Lust and how she was always calm, no matter what.

"So...Ung-!" Envy convulsed against the wall since his arms were pinned at the hands and shoulders.

"What's happening to him?" Ed asked as he got off the bed his voice gravelly, form the pressure on his vocal cords. Lust knew she couldn't tell him the truth, not yet at least. So she told him half of it.

"Envy's mind is being invaded by ...his alter-ego, we'll call it, it is more notably volatile, and bent on killing you Edward." Lust explained, and Ed looked up at Envy whose eyes were closed in pain and concentration.

"But why?" Ed asked and Lust shook her head.

"I can't tell you that Edward, I'm sorry," she said and Ed believed she really was, she looked like she really wanted him to know.

"Ah..." Ed began but there was a strangled yell from Envy.

"Lust! Do it!" He yelled at her and she looked completely shocked. Ed's head snapped between the two, confused.

"But...but you'll..." she whispered and Envy gritted his teeth.

"It's better than this, please tell them how to do it!" he said through his teeth and Ed heard pain, but not of the physical kind.

"I want to help...Do what?" He asked, and Lust looked at him, her eyes clouded with pain and sadness.

"He wants...to be sealed...permanently." she said, ad Ed's eyes widened.

"W-what?!" Ed asked in shock, and he looked around at Envy who was avoiding his eyes by looking straight at Lust.

"Lust," He said again, a little breathy. Lust's mouth turned down in a frown.

"There must be another way!" Ed said his voice still croaky, he didn't know why he was so worried, but he was.

"Well-"Lust began but she was cut off by a rough snarl.

"No, I never want that! Never!" he snarled at her, and she flinched a bit.

"But it's better than submitting to it and then being forced into it! At least he is kind!" she said and Envy's eyes widened, before his face went a little pink, then he ground out.

"I _Said_ **No**." his face was now red in anger as he growled at her. She looked down sadly.

"Very well, I will tell them..." she said and she beckoned over Roy and Al, and she told them how to seal him with alchemy, since she couldn't do it herself. Ed turned to look at Envy with confused and hurt and distraught eyes.

"But..." he whispered, and Envy's eyes softened for a moment as he looked at Edward. It was weird for Envy to have someone caring for him besides Lust.

"I want this Ed...it's funny you were the whole reason for this...but...I don't hate you for it...it's kind of a relief to be able to 'sleep' after so many years of being awake...so...thanks..." Envy said then he convulsed again. And Ed could hear the growls of the other Envy as he tried to take over. Ed's face grew determined, Envy didn't deserve this none of this. He deserved to be loved and accepted by someone, and Ed would find him that, but first he needed to free him. Ed turned and marched over to Lust.

"Tell me the other option," he demanded, and Lusts eye weren't the only one's that widened.

"Fullmetal..." Roy said, and he reached his hand out to put it on Ed's shoulder but Ed batted it away.

"Tell me." He said to her again. And she nodded.

"The other option is cancellation, there is a foreign will pressing on Envy's own, and the only way to take care of it is by pushing it out with another," Ed nodded, his eyebrows slanted down slightly not fully understanding.

"How?" he asked and Lust nodded seeming satisfied with his response.

"The tattoo on his leg, the ouroboros, you must force your will into it, with alchemy, you need to keep the transmutation going until it's gone," she said, and she smiled at him, "Thank you," she whispered as Ed turned around, and Envy gave another cry.

"Lust! DO IT NOW!" he screamed and Ed clapped, Ed didn't think he'd seen such relief on another person's face before as Envy closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Ed rushed forward and placed a hand on the tattoo doing as instructed and forced his will into it, the tattoo glowed, changing from that rusty color back to brilliant blood red then finally fading from sight.

Envy slide down the wall, because Lust had released him, Ed noticed as he caught him under the arms and led him gently to the floor. His eyes were closed but he was breathing evenly and his body was calm.

"D-did it work?" Ed asked in a mere breath of a whisper. And he wasn't sure if he believed Lust when she nodded.

"Yes Edward he is fine now that he is no longer under the control of the master, just remember that no matter how much he says he hates you, he's very thankful..." Lust said, and she watched as that very he opened his eyes and looked around for a moment before scowling then looking down at his tattoo less leg, glancing at Ed then looking at Lust in horror, then the look turned into a terrifying glare.

"You told him! You bitch! How could you?!" He was so angry his voice was barely audible.

"I could because I didn't like seeing you hurt by her, and I know you wanted a way out, so I gave you one." Lust said, and Ed could only blink and then he saw Envy on top of Lust her hands pinned to the ground and Envy's snarling face not even an inch from hers.

"AND YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS BETTER?!" He screamed at her, and Ed had to give it to Lust, she didn't even blink.

"Yes, I knew it was better, because he is kind and he will be fair when he understands. And he was worried for you Envy, you said so yourself once...that has never happened." she said and she was somewhat pleased to see surprise on the older homunculus' face.

"I don't want him!" he hissed at her after his surprise wore off. And Lust sighed

"Well it's a little too late, cause he's yours and you'll just have to deal with it, because we don't want you back," she said with a smirk and she saw the hurt cross his face before the fury, she was very pleased. Envy pulled back one of his fist and was about to hit her when a voice rang out.

"Stop it!" Ed said with wide eyes and his hands reaching out as if he could stop Envy from where he sat ten feet away.

Envy's fist shook from where he held it above Lusts face, his own looking even angrier than before. He could feel the restrain on his fist and he put it down at his side, still glaring at her he got off of Lust and stood rigidly straight.

"I have no idea what's going on...but can we please be a little less violent?" Ed asked and he glared at his younger brother who had to hide a small laugh with a cough because Ed had opposed to using fists.

"Thank you Edward, and now I must go," she stood also, then turned to go but before she made he exit she turned back to Ed at the door, "please be a good Master Edward, he has never known a kind one." Then she was gone and Ed saw Envy start shaking with anger, Ed looked at him confused.

"What did she mean Envy?" he asked in a hushed voice and Envy shook his head, "Tell me what she meant!" Ed said fiercely and he was getting a little scared, he had no idea what had just happened.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Envy whispered and the next word out of his mouth nearly gave everyone in the room a heart attack, "Master".


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptah four! Alright! It's not as intense as the previous chapies but don't you worry, it'll get so thick with angst you'll PEE YOUR PANTS! So Review yes? XD

sorry i was late updating I've been like...deathly ill...not fun...*feverish* but yeah....i hope you enjoy!

Master

Ed looked at Envy with wide eyes as it looked like he was trying not to rip his own vocal cords to shreds. Roy and Al looked at each other, Roy's face a mask of shock and utter confusion. Al's would have matched if it could have.

"W-what? M-master?!" Ed stood up and started at the homunculus."What's going on? What happened? Tell me what's going on!" Ed demanded, he really didn't like not knowing what was going around him, it made him uneasy and he'd get angry and would usually just use hid fist to find out what was going on, but he couldn't do that in a situation where the one who had the information didn't really get hurt.

Envy gave a growl before he answered in a strained voice. "It's exactly what it sounds like, you are now my master," Envy snarled at himself before he continued. "When you pushed your will into me it made you my...master and released me from the control of my previous one," He said and Ed could see that Envy was not happy with his current situation.

"But Lust told me, that if I did that then you would be free," Ed muttered his confusion obvious.

"Well she didn't lie, she meant I would be free from Dante, not from an eternity of servitude," He snarled at the last bit. And Ed looked surprised for a moment at what that meant.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you," Ed's voice barely came out, but Envy did have superhuman hearing, he turned to look at Ed who was looking down almost in an ashamed way. Envy's shoulders relaxed a bit from the ridged straightness they had before.

"I...know," he said reluctantly. And Ed looked at him a bit surprised, Ed guess that was the closest thing he'd get as a thank you, but it was good enough. He gave a small smile, and they stood in silence for a moment.

"So...now what happens?" Ed asked and Envy shrugged.

"I don't know, with Dante she didn't give me all of her will, whereas I now have all of yours, so I don't know what it entails...we'll just have to find out," Envy said his face portraying how absolutely not okay he was with this, no matter how relaxed the words sounded.

"Ah..." Ed said, "So...um we should...probably go..." He said quietly, And Al and Roy both nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Envy also seemed to agree since he turned around and walked out the door, the other three followed quickly.

Ed didn't know how to feel about the situation, he was a master? What? What did that all entail, did he have to do things differently? He really didn't want to know, he'd never wanted to know. But now he really didn't have a choice did he? Ed ran a hand through his hair in frustration, and then rolled his eyes at himself when he had to take out his braid and redo it.

"This is stupid," He muttered to himself.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," Ed looked up to see Envy walking in front of them.

"Yeah...hey Envy?" Ed asked hesitantly. Envy gave a grunt to show he was listening Ed took a deep breath before he asked some of the things he'd been thinking about.

"What does this mean..? Do you have to...like be with me all the time?" Ed asked really hoping the answer would be no, because he'd probably go insane if he had to put up with the sarcastic homunculus twenty-four/seven.

"I doubt it, then how would I assassinate people you don't like because they dared to comment on your ever dwindling height?" the ever sarcastic one replied, "And besides, I'd go insane if I had to look at you all the time." he said and Ed's eyes showed that he agreed entirely.

"Don't call me short." Ed said before continuing he heard Envy give a sigh and thought nothing of it, "Do you know anything else about it?"

"Not really...I can't tell you the logistics, sorry Mr. Know-it-all," Envy replied, if he could drag as much out of it as possible he was going to do it. Ed heaved a sigh.

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you?" Ed asked and he could hear the snicker from in front of him.

"Like searching for a myth," Envy replied and Ed frowned at him before grinning as an idea came to him, he quickened his step to match Envy's.

"Oh so not difficult then?" He said looking side ways at Envy's expression. Envy looked at him a with a straight face.

"You won't get anything out of it if you just ask me," he replied, "And besides I thought you wanted to do it yourself so you could prove the love for your brother or something...?" Envy waved his hand in a circle to show he didn't really care.

"Haha. no." And then Ed gave a sigh, "That doesn't matter I guess...we can find things out on the way," he said begrudgingly. Envy snorted.

"Funny didn't I say that just a little while ago," he said his voice dripping with sardonisism.

"Envy, can you please be less of an ass at least?" Ed said glaring at him, Envy looked at him for a moment then tapped his chin mockingly.

"Hmmm, be nice to the moron who stole my freedom, or never let him live it down by being as difficult as possible?" he asked sarcastically, Ed frowned in response. "I think I like the second option," Envy said to him with a smirk.

"Fine I don't care, but the next time you are a complete asshole, I'll make you wear a maid outfit in downtown Central." Ed said with a smirk, and Envy looked at him in horror.

"You wouldn't," he said not entirely sure. And it didn't help when Ed just smiled and turned away. They had reached the entrance to the dead city, Envy made a small sound of frustration in the back of his throat, but he opened the door and held it for the three people that followed him.

They made it back to the hotel room unnoticed and in silence. Roy left to go back to the office before he was hunted down by Hawkeye, he told Ed and Al to call if they needed anything, and Envy gave a snort when he felt the wary black eyes on him as Roy left.

Once in the room, Envy went over to the window and sat on the sill and just stared outside, it seemed that the frown on his face was going to be ingrained onto his face. Ed grinned.

"If you keep your face like that it'll get stuck that way." Ed said and Envy glanced at him, then went back to staring out the window. Ed frowned that's not what he'd expected.

"Hey...what's the matter?" Ed asked coming closer to the homunculus.

"Nothing," Envy wasn't looking at Ed and he knew that was a lie, it was feeling, he just knew.

"Envy don't lie, it won't help us figure things out, we need to at least establish a semblance of a working relationship," Ed said and he saw Envy stiffen then his shoulders slump.

"It's nothing important," Envy said quietly. and Ed looked at him. Envy didn't look like he normally did, Ed was so used to his big presence, his sarcasm, his nonchalant apathetic attitude that it was so strange to see him quiet and small.

"No it is important, tell me, I want to know. I wanna help," Ed said honestly and sincerely Envy looked at him with an angry glare.

"I told you it's-!" he began but he started choking and couldn't finish, instead he gave a frustrated snarl before going on, "I'm not used to this that's all! This is something I've never done! And it's You! Edward fucking Elric, I hate you! But now I-I...I can't tell anymore,and...and I'm scared god dammit! Are you satisfied?" He wailed furiously turning to Ed as he stood from the sill. Ed looked at him with wide eyes, his own reaction would be to yell right back, but something was telling him that wouldn't be good, his instincts were telling him perhaps?

"Not really, I'm not gonna be satisfied till we both are, otherwise I'll-" Envy cut him off.

"You'll go insane cause you didn't help someone in need," Envy said his voice full of degradation.

"No, cause...you're a friend and I help my friends," Ed said and he blushed for no reason he was aware of. Envy's eyes widened for a moment before he frowned.

"I don't need...friends..." He said but he didn't sound sure of himself, and Ed smiled then hugged Envy who stood still in shock.

"Well too bad cause now you have some," Ed said, and Envy felt a large hand on his head and looked to see Alphonse there too. Envy's face contorted from touched then disgust to resignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it...now get off!" he said pushing Ed away gently, and smacking at Al's hand. Al and Ed looked at each other sharing a grin (Al's was figurative), Envy pouted and then went back to the window sill. Ed stifled a yawn then flopped on the bed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep! G'night Al!" He said to his brother, who waved in acknowledgment

"Good night Brother," Alphonse said happily, Ed grinned at him, then he turned to the pouting homunculus.

"Good night Envy," He said gently. Envy pouted more and mumbled something, and Ed swore he saw pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah good night now fall asleep before I knock you out," He replied grumpily and Ed laughed before he took off his over clothes and crawled into the bed. He thought he saw Envy glancing at him, but his eyes were blurry and drooping and soon he was barely registering. So it could have been a fluke, but Envy smacking himself for looking at his new master wasn't a fluke. He seriously was confused.

When Ed had hugged him he had had the strong urge to kiss him, but he couldn't do that, it wasn't what Ed wanted, and He didn't want it! Not At all! He heaved a huge sigh and Al looked at him.

"Are you okay Envy?" he whispered, and Envy looked at the suit of armor.

"Yeah...I'm fine, thanks," he whispered even more quietly. Al gave a small cock to the side Envy supposed was in amusement.

"You know if you tell brother what's wrong, he can help," Alphonse said and Envy shook his head.

"No he can't, what I want is freedom, to be under no one's control and he can't give that to me because...it's not something he can just hand me. It's a long difficult reversal transmutation, and the equivalence is the same. He gave me his will and he gained a servant, he'd need to give something up to get his will back. And it's not an easy transmutation process either," Envy said sadly.

"So...you're really stuck this way?" Alphonse asked, he was feeling sad for Envy too.

"Until he dies, yeah." Envy said and Al gave a start, "And I can't kill him, if I could I already would have." he said in response to Al's worry. "I wouldn't have though...even if I could," he said very quietly, and he thought only he heard himself, because the only one in hearing range was asleep. But Ed did hear it and he gave a small smile. And then frowned at himself. Oh no he was Not getting mushy! Tomorrow he would be the same old Ed he always was, master or Not! But...that was tomorrow, he would sleep now. Ed gave a peaceful sigh as he finally drifted off. And Envy and Al stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

"Damn he sleeps a long time," Ed heard an amused voice say in the distant land of the awake, he rolled over pulling the covers up more.

"Hehehe, yes Brother likes to sleep, he also eats a lot. So it's good you got those extra buns," another voice laughed closer this time, Ed groaned, he didn't want to wake up yet.

"Well sounds like he's almost awake," he heard another voice snicker then:

"No Envy, I don't need to have to clean the sheets of blood _again_..." Ed heard his brother say he opened an eye to see Envy standing over him head turned away but with a large glass of water held right above Ed's head.

"Aw...come on Alphonse...you are no fun-" Envy was shocked when he felt the water splash all up his front.

"No he's not, but you're really funny when you're wet," Ed muttered sleepily as he sat up with a grin, Envy turned to him with a glare. Then stalked off to the bathroom with a growl, Ed laughed when he heard the drops of water as Envy squeegeed his clothes out.

"So what's this about food I heard?" Ed asked as he stood up and stretched, Al handed him a bag full of bakery goods, Ed grinned.

"Sweet," he said and dug in, "Didja say Envy got 'em" He asked his mouth full of bread.

"Yes and he said the baker gave him some free cinnamon buns," Al replied as Envy walked back out of the bathroom with a frown. Ed raised an eyebrow at him and Envy raised one back.

"What?" he asked slightly defensive.

"You got my food _and _you got extra? How did you manage that? I better not be hearing about dome poor baker who got threatened by a madman," Ed said with a slight grin, Envy rolled his eyes.

"I was bored and Al suggested I go get it, and the guy gave me extra because he was flirting with me," Envy replied he wasn't going to mention he'd flirted in the first place and Ed nearly choked on the cinnamon bun.

"F-flirting?!" he asked as Al patted his back, Envy rolled his eyes again then a light engulfed him and instead of the dark haired scantily clad male there stood a young and cute brunette wearing an ankle length skirt and white blouse, her hair wavy and framing her face, Ed gave another choke.

"I can always get extra stuff when I look like this," Envy's voice was higher and clear, and easy to listen to. "And stop staring," he changed back into his normal self crossing his arms and watching as Ed remembered how to breath.

"I'd forgotten you could do that," Ed said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Envy gave a small smirk.

"I can see that," he said and was pleased to see Ed make a face at him then continue eating.

"So brother what are you going to do today?" Al asked as he straightened the bed. Ed shrugged.

"I dunno, probably go down to HQ and do some of the paperwork I should have down last month," Ed said then stopped as he felt the glare coming from the suit of armor.

"You said you'd finished that brother!" Alphonse put his hands on his metal hips looking like a giant metal wife. Envy couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Wow you two sure you're brothers? You fight like an old married couple!" Envy snorted in laughter and stopped when a cinnamon bun came flying at his head he stepped to the side to dodge it.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Gender-confused," Ed replied with a glare, but he was smirking. Envy bent down and picked up the bun.

"What a waste of food, and to think I went through all that trouble to get you extra," he said then pelted it right back at Ed. Who yelped and ducked but it hit his face still, it stuck to it because of the sticky icing before falling off and leaving a sticky imprint, both Al and Envy started roaring with laughter at the blond's expense.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Ed asked then started pelting them both with the food, Al yelped and Envy just smirked as he dodged and then picked them up and threw them back. Envy didn't think he'd ever had this much fun in his life, human or homunculus, by the end they were all sticky and laughing. Envy could never remember a time in his homunculus life where he'd laughed in joy. And in all truth he didn't remember much from his human life because he didn't like to. It...hurt to much to remember the person he was supposed to be but really wasn't. He gave a sigh out loud, from where he sat on the floor, Ed turned to him still with a dumb grin.

"What's up? What was the sigh?" he asked and Envy looked up at him as if just now remembering he was there.

"Oh...I was just thinking...I've never had fun...like this before." Envy said with a small grin, and Ed looked at him with a frown.

"You've never had fun like this before? Well what exactly did you do for fun?" he asked still frowning.

"Uh...nothing you would like," Envy said with a double eyebrow raise, and Ed's frowned deepened.

"Ah, well...I'd better get cleaned up," And he got up from the bed wiping sticky crumbs from his person then went into the bathroom.

"And I guess _we'd_ better clean up, "Al said but not sounding like he hated it but that he didn't mind.

"Yeah- hey what made you think I would help in the first place?" Envy asked as he stood putting a hand on his hip and Alphonse just laughed.

"You take that side I'll get this side," he instructed and Envy rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

They had the room clean in no time; Ed was still in the shower by the time they finished. Ed walked out to see Al and Envy bent over some books laid out on the bed, they seemed to be having a conversation about alchemy, friendly and non-competitive. Ed walked out and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hi brother, how was your shower?" Al asked jovially and Ed could see the grin on his younger brothers face.

"Fine, what are you two doing?" he asked stepping over to the other two, and Envy shrugged.

"Alphonse wanted help on some stuff, so he asked me," Envy said with disinterest. Ed pouted at his brother.

"Why didn't you ask me little brother? You know I would have helped you," he said sounding hurt and he tried not to grin when he heard his brother begin to stutter.

"N-no! Brother I-I didn't mean to! I-" Envy gave a sigh as he rolled his eyes, "I-it's just E-envy knows m-more about it and I-I was curious!" Al squeaked and Ed couldn't hold back the laughter , he held his side as he bent down trying to regain his breath.

"Oh…I was…kidding! You always…over...react! It's just too funny!" Ed gasped out between laughs. And Envy heard a pout in the younger brother's reply.

"That's not very nice, brother," he said and Ed let out another laugh before patting his brother's large metal arm. "Maybe I won't help you with your paperwork this time," he said and it was Ed's turn to pout.

"Aaaah! Come on baby brother please? I'll never get it done without your help and wisdom!" Ed whined, and Al sighed.

"Alright, so stop whining it might break the glass," Al muttered and Ed grinned at him.

"Thanks," he said happily. Envy watched the two of them with an impassive face before looking at Ed.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a couple of days," Envy said but his tone implied a question, and Ed stared at him for a moment before he realized Envy was asking for permission to leave.

"Um…yeah…sure, you can do whatever you want," Ed said a little in shock. And Envy nodded then went to the window; he turned for a moment, and then thought better of it. Although he did give a wave as he leapt from the sill.


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! Chapter 5! you know I don't think I've ever written this much in so little time before? It's CRAZY! . but yeah, I guess it's cause I wanna get to the ANGST! I'm so excited I could PEE! Lol oh no wait that's just the four Dr. Peppers I had just now...nevermind...

aaaand I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...you're hella lucky! I still have 2 finals! So how I managed is beyond me...oh wait it's cause I don't study...HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah well anyway just read.

Disclaimer: if I owned FMA...*cough* yeah let's just say....uh I DON'T. Kay? *grin*

Master

Ed and Al went to Central headquarters shortly after Envy left they both seemed a little surprised. But didn't think anything more of it, they both figured that Envy liked being alone because he was used to it. Neither of them really knew what he did, but as long as he wasn't killing people Ed didn't care. Since the homunculus was now 'his' he wasn't going to stand for killing as a pastime on the homunculus's part. But he didn't think that's what he was doing, so he felt okay with it.

Over the past weeks Envy was in and out of the scene with Ed and Al, sometimes they would go on missions and he would tag along, sometimes in the form of a soldier or as differing civilians, other times he'd be gone for long periods of times, and when Ed got curious enough to ask to what he was doing the response he got made him all the more full of wonder. Envy had simply said, he was reading. And that was all. Ed didn't push the subject because Envy had started to bite him bottom lip and Ed noticed that as a sign of Envy turning into a recluse, and Ed had found he liked a difficult and sarcastic Envy compared to a cooperative and quiet one. So he tried to keep him as happy as he could. It wasn't too difficult, Envy was happy with beating the shit out of people who made things difficult when he was on missions with the other two; he was also useful when it came to any information on practically anything. Ed had called him his own "walking encyclopedia of all the shit in the world", Envy had been confused how to reply, because his initial response hadn't been anger, it had been…pleased. So he took a swing at the alchemist who started laughing after he fell on the ground. Envy was surprised that he could joke with the two Elric brothers and wasn't bothered when they joked back with him, even if he was the one it had started about, he didn't care because he usually turned the focus to Ed. And Envy was finding it easier to accept Ed as his new master, because he was nothing like Dante, and if he was different from her he didn't have a problem. Ed was kind but Envy realized very demanding, and Envy had to do everything Ed told him to because that was a part of the whole ordeal, he really knew a little more than he let on, but he really didn't feel like being taken advantage of, so he was going to keep to himself, about what was going on what he was doing, and most of all what he was feeling about his new master. (damn that's a long paragraph!)

"Hey brother?" Al asked, the two of them were sitting on the train out of Central to go track a lead, Envy said he'd stay behind and bug the Colonel for them, Ed had grinned and told Envy he expected to see Roy throughly ruffled when he came back, Envy smirked and said he'd be something alright and then they'd left.

"Hmm?" Ed replied not looking up from the notes in his hands and ion his lap, Ed was a little happy from time to time when he saw improvements on his alchemy from a walking encyclopedia who usually went over his research out of boredom, though normally, they weren't improvements they were hints to improvements he'd have to figure out for himself, and he always would and right now he was trying to figure another one out.

"Have you noticed how Envy always touches his leg where the ouroboros used to be?" Al asked and Ed looked up at his brother with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"No I haven't, is that something I should worry about?" Ed asked genuinely concerned.

"No not worried just something to think about," Al said and Ed sighed.

"I have a feeling you already did all the thinking, why don't you just share?" Ed asked amusedly. Alphonse chuckled before beginning.

"Well as I see it, the ouroboros was a symbol that gave all of the homunculi a feeling of familiarity...or family. So that symbol was a sign of that for them, it meant they belong, and now Envy's is gone, I think he misses it." Al said and Ed blinked at his extremely perceptive little brother.

"Ah...so...what do you want me to do?" Ed asked and he could the incredulous stare from the suit of armor. Al shrugged his large metallic shoulders "I dunno," Al said and Ed caught a glimpse of the red Flamel on his brothers shoulder.

Ed raised an eyebrow at his brother who was looking out the window, and since Ed couldn't see his face so he didn't know if that had been intentional or not. he narrowed his eyes and then sighed leaning back in his seat he glanced back at the Flamel. Well it wouldn't hurt would it? Ed grinned, he wondered how Envy would react, the guy was so unpredictable. Ed wanted to get finished with this mission and get back to Central as soon as possible.

Envy slammed the book closed; again it said the same thing the same thing as the first book and the second, as all of them! Envy growled as he threw the book across the room. It collided with a book case and made the whole thing rock and almost tip over Envy glared at it, as if daring it to even try falling down. It slowed and sat straight again, Envy was lucky the books were so tightly packed they hadn't fallen from the shelf or else he'd be in real trouble. Envy sighed as he started towards the book on the floor, but a hand got there before him, he would have gasped but his mind was fast enough to recognize whose hand it was, and remember that if it hadn't been anyone other than another homunculus he would have heard them enter.

"You shouldn't treat books so poorly Envy," Lust said as she stood and handed the book back to him. He rolled his eyes and pt it back where he'd found it.

"You didn't say the same when you burnt down the First National library," Envy smirked, Lust looked at him not taking the bait.

"Envy what are you doing here? If she catches you-" she began with concern.

"It doesn't matter; she can't touch me with alchemy, especially because it's Ed. And I was trying to find a way out," Envy said turning from her and grabbing another book.

"Envy you already know all of the ways for you to be free, you knew them all before any of us were born," Lust said gently, and Envy threw her a look over his shoulder.

"I know, I just don't want to be right," he said looking at the book in his hand.

"But Envy...you're always right, about everything," Lust pushed and Envy smirked a little.

"Thanks for the Ego inflation," He snickered but stopped when he felt her hands so deadly when the wanted to be, but now gently clasping his upper arms before giving a small squeeze.

"Envy...please, just accept him," She begged. And Envy sighed before turning around.

"I can't...I can't," he whispered and saw Lust looking up at him worry caressing her features.

"Why?" She asked quietly, and Envy looked down. And Her eyes widened.

"You fell in love with him?" she asked shocked, how could he get the whiplash of having to much will pressed on you at once? Envy was so strong, he had an iron will that only anger broke through, and Lust was sure that was a facade to hide other emotions. But infatuation, that had been a side effect, if there was too much will pushed in too fast then a whiplash effect would be deep infatuation for the one who pushed in the will. And infatuation was never something to be screwed with, Lust knew from experience.

"No...I'm not infatuated...I actually...care for him, but I still hate him, I still wish I could kill him, but..." he shook his head it was really confusing, when he first realized what his new feelings meant he had denied them all together, but when they kept kicking him in the ass. He had to get away from him as often as possible, he couldn't stay away too long or else he'd start feeling withdrawal, and to Envy that was disturbing. Envy discovered he could stay away from his master for about a week before he started going all freaky.

"Envy..?" Lust asked, and Envy looked at her looking pained.

"I can't ask you to kill him to release me, and I know you wouldn't even if I did. And I can't ask him to give something else up in exchange for my freedom," Envy sighed, "I...I have to stay with him until he dies...and it's going to be hard...really hard…with this." Envy said sadly gesturing to himself and implying that with how he felt about the alchemist was going to make things very hard since it was going to go unrequited. Lust ran her hand along Envy's arm and neck before she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"It will, but then you will be free forever, and at least look at it this way: now you can call your mother 'old father fucking bitch,'" she said and Envy grinned, he remembered when Dante had forbidden him from calling her that. Especially after he'd decided to call her that every time he saw her when he was younger he enjoyed the way her eyebrow would twitch. Envy had found it very satisfying until she had pressed on his ouroboros and forbade him from ever calling her that again. Lust only knew about it because he'd told her.

"Yeah you're right and I can-" and Envy stopped when he'd remembered something else, just calling her names wasn't all he could do; he looked at Lust with thrill.

"And...I can free you," he said and Lust's eyes widened. She looked totally shocked, she obviously hadn't thought of that. For once she had only thought of someone other than herself. Then she shook her head.

"No...not yet, I want to be human first, let her live until then," she said, and Envy gave a sigh, no matter how much he tried to dissuade her, and tell her it was better as a homunculus she always kept on hoping, keeping up the wish of being human one day.

"Yeah...alright, but if she does something to piss me off before then, I'm not gonna hold back," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes now you need to leave, she'll be back in a couple of hours," she said and Envy grinned in thanks before he was gone, disappearing from view and from the library under Central, in the dead city.

Lust gave a sigh before a small sad smile graced her lips for her poor older brother, he had it so bad.

"Hey Envy we're back!" Ed shouted as he came into the dorm room and Envy rolled his eyes from the chair at the desk as Ed came over to stand next to him grinning widely.

"Really I hadn't noticed, I mean you're so loud, you couldn't possibly be compensating for something could you?" Envy asked and was pleased to see the flash of anger go over Ed's face.

"Don't call me short!" he huffed, and Envy smirked.

"Who ever said I was referring to your height?" Envy said as he turned in the chair and set his elbow on the desk and set his smirking face in his hand. Ed looked at him blankly for a moment before comprehension dawned and his face grew red before he swatted at Envy's arm with his automail fist.

"Pervert!" he whispered furiously then turned around and stomped to the bathroom, muttering furiously to himself, "and after I took the time to make it!" he said and Envy looked at his hunched back with curiosity.

"You made something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Ed turned with a glare, obviously forgetting about the homunculus' hearing ability.

"Nothing!" He fumed and then closed the door to the bathroom. Envy blinked a few times bemusedly before turning to Al who was suppressing his quiet laughter.

"What is he talking about? Did he hit his head or something?" Envy asked and Al started laughing louder.

"No, don't worry about it, you'll find out..." Al said ambiguously, Envy frowned, he hated not being in on a secret he pouted some then turned back to the notes on the desk, he gathered them up and stuck them in a book. Putting them in a separate pile next to Ed's. Ed didn't really read any of the things Envy had because he respected other people's privacy, except for Roy's, and he didn't have any interest in the subjects the books were about. He didn't really care much about sealing alchemy.

Ed came out of the bathroom wearing only his black pants and tank top, his hair in a low pony tail, he gave a sigh. And Envy glared at him before standing and walking over to Ed, he reached a hand around the boys face, Ed blushed then frowned when he felt his hair tugged from the pony-tail.

"Don't wear you hair like that it's stupid," Envy said then walked back to the desk, Ed looked at him in total bewilderment.

"Why?" he asked confused, Envy gave him a hard look.

"It reminds me of someone I don't like," he said and Ed raised an eyebrow so Envy added, "And it makes you look like a girl," and Ed choked before putting his hair in its usual braid with a shiver, Envy grinned slightly.

"Well I'm glad to know your earlier comment was just said to piss me off," Ed muttered, and Envy looked at him in shock before breaking out into laughter.

Ed and Al looked at each other, then Ed's lips twitched up into a grin and soon Envy's laughter was contagious and they were all breaking out in it.

"Wow Ed...did you say that to really gave me as many opportunities to piss you off again? Or were you serious?" Envy grinned and Ed stopped laughing to give him a look that clearly told him to shut up..

"Hahaha, I'm amused really. I don't think I should even give it to you," He said with a pout and Envy raised an eyebrow. Alphonse gave a sigh.

"Brother..." he said in exasperation. And Ed kept pouting and then glaring at Envy before he threw something straight at his face; Envy caught it without flinching his hand wrapping around the object. Then he lowered his hand and opened his fingers. In his hand there was a silver chain with a pendant attached, and it wasn't any normal pendant it was a pendant that looked just like the flamel the brothers wore only silver instead of red. His head snapped up to look at the still pouting Ed.

"W-what's this?" he asked and Ed kept his grumpy facade up, but inside he was glad to see that Envy wasn't offended.

"It's a necklace dumbass," Ed said defensively and Envy gave him a "no shit" look before giving him another look to be telling him to be more concise. Ed sighed.

"It's our Flamel, our teacher passed it down to us...so it has a lot of sentimental value, and we thought..." Al fizzled off at the look of incredulity Envy was giving them. There was silence for a moment before Envy shook his head a them and looked down at the pendant again.

"Sentimental idiots," he muttered then he undid the clasp on the chain and put the pendant on. Al's armor brimmed with happiness and Ed snorted but couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"How do I look?" Envy said his voice dripping with sarcasm, and Ed was about to say something just as sarcastic, but was stopped by a large metal hand over his mouth.

"It looks great, now brother what was it you were going to say?" Al asked with a hint of warning in his voice, Ed glared up at his little brother.

"Al...You are no fun," he said and Envy chuckled.

"And here I've been saying that all along," He grinned, and Ed grinned back.

"I've been saying it my whole life," Ed said with a grin and smacked his little brother's armor with his metallic arm. Alphonse sighed.

"Well at least you guys can get along some times." he added amused. Envy and Ed laughed.

Maybe this wouldn't be very difficult after all, Even though Ed did look really good at the moment, wearing his nice tight black pants and black tank over his well defined muscles. Then he remembered what Ed's hair looked like after he'd pulled it out, and the feel of it on his fingers, Envy gave a mental groan. Oh man, he had it so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter six! Please read and review! It'd make me super happy to know if you guys like it or hate it, or if you think I'm insane, whatever! Just as long as you're reviewing!

OMG this was supposed to be out on Christmas but I got really busy! So sorry it's late, and I probably won't be updating anytime soon, but I'll try. Well anyway ENJOY!

Disclaimer: you know the drill!

Disclaimer the Sequel: see drill! *pulls out marching band drill*

Master

Envy walked into the dorm room to see Ed already awake, Envy held a bag of food in one hand and some juice in the other, he was told not to get milk after the little episode a few days ago that ended with him totally covered in the white moo juice, and Ed yelling at him that if he ever got milk again he'd make Envy follow him around for a month, cause he knew Envy left from time to time to get away. Envy had scowled still covered in the white liquid. So this time he had orange juice which he knew Ed liked, he also knew Ed liked staying up late researching and sleeping in late as well, but this morning surprised Envy when he saw the blond alchemist sitting on the bed fully clothed and looking like he was getting ready to leave. He looked up to see Envy with the food and thrust his hands out to take it; Envy stepped further into the room with an amused expression on his face. He held the food out to Ed but just as Ed made a grab for it, Envy pulled it up and away. Ed scowled at him then snatched the food from Envy who grinned at him before handing him the bottle of orange juice.

"So what're you doing up so early?" Envy asked as he sat on the desk and on top of some of Ed's notes, Ed gave him a look and Envy rolled his eyes but pushed the notes aside before sitting back on the desk.

"I'm going to headquarters, I have to turn in my report and Mustang said he needed to talk to me about something." Ed said stuffing his mouth full of food after speaking, and then gulping down the juice, Envy frowned he had just felt a pang of jealousy. He frowned at the irony, and then sighed. He really did have it bad, to think he'd be jealous of Mustang talking to Ed. Maybe he should tell Ed about-. Envy mentally punched himself, did he really just think of that? He couldn't tell the blond idiot! He'd die from both himself and Ed! No! no! no! no! no! If anything he was never going to let Ed know, no mater how jealous he got, and knowing himself, he was going to get jealous the moment Ed got a girlfriend and decided to settle down or something when he was older. But Envy got very jealous; his name was fucking _**Envy**_ for God's sake! Envy's face must have been displaying all of his thoughts because Ed stopped eating to stare at it.

"Hey you okay?" Ed asked and Envy blinked out of his self battering and cross analyzing to look at the blond boy on the bed.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine," Envy mumbled, and Ed looked concerned, he put the bread that was near his mouth back down, a sure sign he was concerned.

"I dunno you look out of it," he said cocking his head to the side as if to look at him better then: "You wanna tag a long?" Ed asked and Envy looked at Ed who stared right back.

"Huh? Oh…um...sure..." Envy replied unsure and a little shocked. Ed smiled at him then finished eating, he stood up threw away the trash and headed to the door. Envy had almost forgotten Al was there until he heard a slight snicker coming from the corner of the room, then a soft sigh. Edward paid no mind to his younger brother, but Envy looked at him intensely, surely the younger Elric didn't know? He could have noticed anything, Envy wasn't making anything obvious. Al seemed to feel the eyes on him and looked up at Envy.

"You sure you're okay, Envy?" Al asked his young voice echoing concern. Envy shook his head.

"Nah I'm fine...just lost in my thoughts, that's all," Envy replied.

"Kay let's go," Ed said to Al and Envy, and then he turned around and looked at Envy. "Um...I think you should maybe..." and he trailed off while looking at Envy with a slight frown. Envy raised an eyebrow then understood, he smirked then turned into a girl with long brown hair tied into a long plait down her back, her bangs framing a cute face with green eyes, she was wearing a white blouse, and a brown and pink skirt. Ed looked at him in shock.

"Better?" she asked with an obviously recognizable Envy smirk on her face.

"Uh...yeah," Ed said and stared a bit more, "Why a girl?" he finally asked.

"Because women always get away with more things, it's just a fact of life," she said, walking out past Ed and then grinning up at Al, who started laughing.

"He-she is right brother," Al said as they started walking out of the dorm, "You always let Winry get away with things," Al pointed out and Ed flushed.

"I Do not! And Besides Winry's Different!!" Ed shouted, defensively, Envy raised an eyebrow.

"Winry...isn't that your mechanic?" he asked in the feminine voice of the body.

"Yeah..." Ed replied reluctantly. Envy gave a smirk.

"Oh I see...you and your mechanic huh? That's pretty hot," Envy said and started laughing at the look on Ed's face.

"Not You too! First Hughes and now you! What the hell! I'm not into Winry like that we're Friends! JUST friends!" Ed yelled stomping his feet as they walked, Envy and Al looked at each other.

"Uh-huh sure, Brother," Al said.

"Whatever you say," Envy said and then he and Al started laughing again. Ed glared at them both and stomped into the front office making all of Mustangs team look up. They saw Al and a girl they had never seen before laughing at Ed's expense as he stomped into Mustang's back office.

"Fullmetal, please let's make this quick," Roy was saying as the other two followed Ed into the office, Al closed the door and Envy went to go sit on the couch, still in his female disguise but most definitely not sitting on the couch like one. Roy gave her a quick glance in question.

"It's me retard," She said and Roy made a face of disgusted acceptance, thinking that no one as despicable as Envy should ever look as good as that. Envy grinned at the look.

"Here," Ed tossed a thick report onto Roy's cluttered desk and fully looked the man over; he looked very ruffled like he had run his hand through his hair to the point of baldness. "What's up with you?" he asked and Roy gave a sad groan.

"Someone decided to give me as much paperwork as possible by making a few other colonels go to the hospital with food poisoning and saying I could handle all of their paperwork as well as most of their other duties," Roy said and he looked exhausted. Ed felt sorry for him, that was harsh. Then he heard a snicker from the couch and it was an odd sound coming out of such an innocent looking body.

"Envy..." Ed said looking at him before turning to face him completely, Envy was trying to hide the smirk on those red lips. "What did you do?" he asked and she grinned at him.

"Exactly what you told me too, you said to make sure he was thoroughly ruffled by the time you got back, so I did." Envy said happily, and Ed frowned he didn't remember saying that, but that wasn't the problem here.

"Yeah, but I was joking," Ed said, "I thought you knew-" Envy cut him off with a hand.

"Just because a joke is implied doesn't mean that I don't have to do it," he said and his reply was a room full of confused faces.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, and Envy sighed.

"This is how one of the 'details' works, you tell me to do something and I have to do it." Envy said his face not as full of humor as before.

"Wait, you mean if I tell you to do something, no matter what _I'm_ thinking you have to take it literally and follow through with whatever it is I tell you to do?" Ed asked with wide eyes and Envy nodded.

"Yep, and you're a really demanding person you know that?" Envy asked smirking slightly and Ed looked at him quizzically.

"The first words you said to me after I was pulled into your will were an order," Envy said and Ed's eyes widened further, "'Stop it!' you said and I stopped. And the next, 'Tell me what she said!' and I told you, 'Tell me what's going on!' and again I told you, 'Don't call me short,' unfortunate but I don't do it. You also said that the next time I'm a complete asshole I have to wear a maids outfit in downtown Central, so I've kept the assholeishness at merely 'Half-assed', then 'Don't lie,' now that one was hard, so I've made it to only telling you what you needed to know without truly lying, again 'Tell me'-" Envy had a long list and was only halfway through before Ed interrupted.

"Every single on of them was an order?" Ed asked in a hushed voice, Envy could see he was almost disgusted by it and Envy smiled a little. He wasn't going to abuse it. Envy nodded.

"Yes, and every single one I had to follow," Envy said and Ed looked like he was about to puke.

"Can I order you not to follow my orders?" he whispered, and Envy shook his head.

"I don't think it works that way, I have to follow all of them, except that one," Envy said and was amused at the thought of having an order to not follow orders, it was contradictory and he liked that.

"Envy is there any way to free you?" Ed asked quietly and Envy's eyes widened he hadn't expected that. He pursed his lips together to prolong answering. If Ed focused on this, then he'd have the one track mind not to go looking for the philosopher's stone and want to free him first, he just knew that was how Ed was. Then he thought, if Ed wasn't focused on the stone anymore, then Dante wouldn't be focused on him, so slowly, he nodded. Ed gave a sigh of relief then looked at him again.

"Do you know how?" he asked and Envy nodded again and stopped mid nod, thinking. If Ed stopped looking for the stone Dante would make sure he'd die because he knew too much and was no longer of any use to her. Ed frowned at him as he saw the change in Envy, he was closing off.

"Will you tell me how?" Ed asked and Envy, the face he as wearing looked scared, the beautiful green eyes seemed to be full of fear and pain, her smooth lips pulled tight and her teeth came out to bite on her bottom lip, Envy looked down then the beautiful brunette shook her head. Ed looked surprised his eyebrows shooting up.

"Why not?" he asked totally bewildered as to why Envy didn't want to be free. Al stepped forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He's trying to protect you brother," Al said quietly, and Envy's eyes looked at the suit of armor before falling back down.

"Why?" Ed asked confused again.

"He told me once...that the way for him to be free...is if you die," Al said quietly, and Ed didn't fail to notice the small shift of the person on the couch, and instead of asking when the two of them talked, he decided to address the person on the couch about the current problem.

"Is that true?" he whispered, and the brown head on the couch gave a jerky nod, while the rest of her was looking tense, her hands were clutched onto the couch seat her shoulders hunched and she was shaking.

"There's another way," Ed said and her head shot up, her jaw was clenched she didn't move and Ed realized he hadn't asked a question so Envy didn't have to answer. "There's another way isn't there, Envy?" he asked, and her head was half way between a furious shake, when there was a small gasp and she held her head for a moment before her head bobbed in a nod again. Ed's eyes softened when he realized Envy had tried to lie, but because of his earlier order to not lie, he couldn't. And when he tried he was pained in some way. Ed didn't like seeing people he cared about in pain; he wanted to free Envy if he could.

"Will you tell me what it is?" Ed asked softly and wasn't surprised when he saw the head shake a no. Her shoulders tensed more and the knuckles on the hands clutching the couch turned white, her face turned up to his before looking straight back down, Envy was terrified, Ed could see the look in those green eyes. And those red lips were white from him pressing them together. Envy knew what was going to come next or, he thought he knew.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ed asked, and was slightly satisfied to see the form on the couch give a twitch in shock. He looked up with wide eyes then Ed saw the jaw clench again, and the head shook again, making the braided tail swing back and forth. Then quietly:

"I don't want you to know," the tiny voice that Envy was borrowing was so weak and terrified; it took all of Ed's focus to remember that this was Envy and he wouldn't appreciate it if Ed decided to hug her-him at the moment.

"Why?" Ed asked again keeping his feet glued to the floor and fighting the urge to hug the small form on the couch.

"I-I...I just...don't...want you...to know," She whispered looking away as if ashamed, and perhaps he was, perhaps it wasn't normal for a servant to keep things from their master and it was making him feel uncomfortable. Ed didn't really like that out look, but, if it got him to talk.

"Wh-" he started but was stopped by a whimper. He looked up to see that Envy was now standing and had taken a few steps towards him, those small hands were clenched together in front of him.

"Please! Please don't make me tell you!" she begged and Ed stepped back in shock, those eyes he could see violet begging him with all they could, but he was sure those eyes were still the deep green of the borrowed body. Ed couldn't keep this up it was too hard, especially with eyes like that to war against. He gave exhaled. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You don't have to tell me...though I wish you would...I want to help you Envy, I just can't understand why you don't want it." he said quietly, and Envy came in the blink of an eye, over to him clutching on to his jacket sleeves instead of his arms, she pulled them tight as she looked at him with those pain filled eyes, Ed never thought he'd seen something so heart wrenching.

"I don't want that! I don't want you to understand! I don't want you to know! I don't want help! Please leave me be! Please I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" she whispered furiously at first but the last line she yelled, her voice breaking as Ed saw tears welling in those green, flashing violet, eyes. His eyes widened, Envy couldn't possibly be crying? No he didn't cry, someone as strong and selfish and anti-social, never shed a tear, let alone in front of other people. But here it was, Ed saw a single tear trail from the violet eyes that pleaded with him, Ed looked completely shocked but knew he couldn't make Envy do it, even if he commanded him, ordered him to spill. Ed just couldn't do it, and when his eyes softened Envy knew too and the relief that spread across his face was also a relief to Ed. However no one was expecting what happened next.

Envy's lips met Ed, for the briefest of moments before the warmth that his lips touching Ed's had cause to spread throughout the small alchemist, disappeared along with the initiator of the kiss. Ed's fingers touched his lips, had Envy really kissed him? Apparently neither of the other two occupants of the room could believe it either, since they sat in silence staring at Ed and then at each other.

Ed looked around the room, his eyes still wide, yet slightly unseeing. But he searched the room for the homunculus he knew wasn't there, he looked at the couch, his mind played a trick on him and he thought he saw the form of the girl there again, but when he took a step towards the couch the mirage disappeared. He looked at the door and saw that it was slightly ajar, he went over to it, but knew when he looked out he would just see Mustang's subordinates. He stuck his head out and was right, he only saw them all hard at work thanks to Hawkeye having her gun lying on her desk in plain sight. Ed withdrew his head and then closed the door, leaning against it. His hand wandered back up to his lips, he ran a finger over them, and they were slightly tingly.

"What just happened...?" he asked and that was apparently a question everyone in the room wanted an answer to.


	7. Chapter 7

Holy macaroni! It's been a while hasn't it? Heheheh...well about that....eah I don't have an excuse. Sorries!! *begging for forgiveness* well anywho sorry for the wait! ENJOY!

Okay I lie....first I have to thankall my lovely reviewers! You guys are the best thanks for keeping up my morale!!!! XD

Disclaimer:..duh.

Disclaimer 2: I told you my secret fu- lover...person helped a little! So there! Lmao

Master

Envy mentally kicked himself again, letting the rain that had started falling yesterday when he had first come out here to do what, he didn't know but here he was, letting rain soak him through, his hair was dripping his black clothes were soaked, water dripped and trailed along every available inch of his skin yet here he was. Standing in an alley way in downtown Central soaking wet and trying to punch himself for his own stupidity.

Why? Why had he done that? He gritted his teeth together. He couldn't believe he'd actually gone and kissed him! He must have been completely out of his mind! He knew he'd felt really weird right then, the 'please the master' and 'protect the master' had been conflicting, almost literally butting heads in his own mind. He'd wanted to tell Ed because that was what Ed had wanted, but he hadn't wanted him to know so Ed wouldn't go off and do something stupid. But oh god, the feel of Ed's lips on his own, he'd never felt anything like it, sure he'd kissed plenty of people before. But never like that, never where he was the one trying to let his feelings reach the other, sure he'd been on the receiving end several times but it was so different. He ran a finger over his wet lips, he'd been in heaven for all of five seconds, and now here he was: eternally trapped in hell. He clenched his teeth and picked up his fist and let it fly into the wall behind him.

"Dammit," he muttered before letting himself slide down the brick wall not caring about the scratches he was getting seeing as they healed right away. Once his butt hit the ground he placed his head on his knees and curled his arms around his head, it was going to be impossible now to live near Ed, he had to stay away. He couldn't face him, he just couldn't, he didn't want to be rejected and abandoned again. It had happened too many times before and he didn't want to risk having it happen again. But hadn't he already? Hadn't kissing Ed in the first place been a risk? And now he was running away. Now he was running because he was a coward and couldn't look at rejection straight in the face again.

His body shook at that thought. If there was one thing Envy feared above all else, it was being abandoned. It hurt. It hurt _so_ much. And he didn't think he could take that again. His hands clenched around his arms. No he could never handle that again.

The only problem was, he couldn't stay away, the servitude shit wouldn't let him, and he clenched his teeth again.

"What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?!" he whispered to no one, only letting himself and the rain hear the pain in his voice.

"Brother you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Alphonse said from the couch in Mustangs office. Ed threw his little brother a glare before doing an about face and continued to pace around Mustangs office.

"Ed I know you are worried," Roy said exasperated, he wasn't as ruffled as before now that he knew what all the paperwork was from he was able to pass it off to other Colonels around headquarters.

"But you have to calm down, remember this is Envy we're talking about, nothing can really hurt him he should be fine," Roy looked at Al to confirm this, Al nodded and Edward scoffed.

"Oh sure physically he'll be fine, but what about mentally, hmm?!" Ed asked as he whipped around to face the colonel. He stomped to the desk and slammed his hands down on it, one a dull thud the other a slight metallic ring.

"Fullmetal I'm sure he's-" Roy started but was cut off by the ringing voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Don't you dare say he's fine you bastard! You wouldn't say he's fine if you'd seen the look in his eyes! He was hurt and scared! I've never seen a homunculus looked scared! Least of all Envy," Ed replied with a small snarl and Roy sighed. The boy had been shocked yesterday, he hadn't said a word, but first thing this morning he'd kicked down Roy's door, and demanded to have a search party sent out. Roy had retaliated with the fact that one it was Envy, Ed was so worried about and Two, it was a homunculus Ed wanted to go search for, and three it was Envy who had run in the first place so the chances of him being found by a mediocre search party was close to zero. Ed hadn't been happy with that answer but had found no flaw in the reasoning.

"Ed..." Roy stared, but he was cut off surprisingly but Alphonse.

"Brother, please stay calm, I know he can't stay away from you for long," Alphonse said and gave a little cough as he felt the stares of both Roy and his brother. "Well at least, I think so, I noticed that he's never been gone longer than a week, and when he comes back he looks very relieved, I think he can't be away from you for long periods of times with out your permission," Alphonse finished.

"So what you're saying is he'll come back whether he likes it or not?" Ed said, sounding a lot calmer at the aspect that Envy would come back and Alphonse nodded.

"I think so," Alphonse said, and that seemed good enough for Ed, he would deal with that problem when it returned, so he looked at Roy. He should probably find out why he'd been called here in the first place.

"So what did you want?" Ed asked and Roy looked impressed at both how Ed was able to put that aside to focus on something else and how Alphonse had handled his brother. Roy cleared his throat before beginning.

"The Military Ball is coming up in three weeks and-" Ed cut him off this time.

"I'm not going," he said with an air of finality that only one, a Roy Mustang, could argue with it. He set his face into a stern glare.

"This is not an option Fullmetal, you will be going, wearing a uniform and a smile on your face," Roy said his low voice almost menacing, Ed glared at his superior officer, but knew better than to argue back with that tone.

Ed growled then turned around and headed straight to the door Mustang added when he was half way there, "And it is customary to bring a date Fullmetal, and your brother can't be it," Roy said and Ed fumed slightly at the amused tone of voice.

"Let's go Al," he growled and then stomped out of the office, with Al following behind apologizing for his brother's behavior on his way out. Roy heaved a sigh once the door to his office as closed. What on earth was going on around here?

"Al...is it still raining?" Edward asked his face in his pillow several hours later, it was dark and cloudy and the rain was still falling.

"Yes brother," Alphonse replied, looking at his brother with concern, he was so worried about Envy, but Al knew if they waited long enough he'd come back. It was three o'clock in the morning and Ed still hadn't fallen asleep, he was splayed out face down on the bed, he gave a groan before sitting up.

"I'm gonna read," he said and went over to the desk, Alphonse sighed.

"Brother you need to sleep," he said and Ed waved his hand at his little brother, as if saying "I will later" Alphonse gave another sigh.

"Brother...he'll be okay," he said quietly. And Ed turned to look at him, worry etched all over his face.

"I know that now, but I'm worried about when he'll come back, about what'll happen," he said quietly, and Alphonse looked at him curiously.

"You mean...when he kissed you?" Alphonse asked above a whisper, his brother turned to look at him, this time worry about what his brother was thinking all across his face. Ed's jaw clenched and he nodded.

"Well honestly brother…" Alphonse gave his older brother a tentative look before going on, "I didn't see you running away from it. You...you looked like you didn't mind," Alphonse whispered, and Ed's eyes widened. He hadn't expected his little brother to say that, and then he thought about it, had he minded? And the immediate answer was no, no he hadn't.

He remembered the feel of Envy's lips on his; they had been so soft and so...gentle. Ed never thought he'd use that word to describe anything about that homunculus, but it was true. That light touch and small suck on his bottom lip had been so soft and had made his lips tingle, he'd wanted more. Ed sighed, so he didn't mind if Envy had kissed him, then he thought further, he probably wouldn't mind if Ed were able to kiss him back, and wrap his arms around him and just hold him, because in all honesty, Ed thought that that was what Envy needed most. To be held, and to be loved. And Ed honestly felt that that's what he wanted to give him. He heaved a sigh. This was so weird.

Eight days later found Ed very aggravated again, he had read and done research all week, he looked through all of Envy's books and had found nothing useful, he'd even read Envy's notes against his better judgment, and found that it didn't matter, his notes were so deeply coded it would have taken him months maybe longer to decipher them.

Alphonse was a saint as ever, being supportive and trying to calm his older brother whenever Ed felt like punching a wall in worry and anger. But right now Al was out shopping, saying Ed was almost out of food, and it was true the small food storage container was barring on empty. Ed was grateful to his little brother; he probably would have forgotten to eat like he tended to do when he was trying to solve a problem that took all of his attention. And right now that problem was Envy, Ed wasn't quite sure what he was going to do when Envy came back, which he was sure was going to be soon. But he knew he had to do something, he didn't want Envy to hate him, or worse be scared of him. Ed knew that probably a few weeks ago before all this had happened, Ed would have been thrilled at the thought of Envy, the strongest, fastest and most ruthless homunculus, being scared of him, but now he hated the idea. He liked Envy when he was being sarcastic and annoying and even his sadistic sense of humor...and well over all being himself. And he refused to take him otherwise.

Ed's eyes narrowed as he thought, when Envy was back, and Ed knew he would be, he was going to make him see a few things. And he was going to have a little fun while doing so.

Envy was panting slightly as he looked up at the window; how he had ended back here he wasn't quite sure. He had walked around Central for days, going wherever his feet took him, which looking back on that now had not really been a good idea, seeing as his feet had led him right back to the place he was trying to avoid.

Envy's breathing was slightly labored and he felt himself shaking. He knew one thing about this whole situation that he was absolutely sure of and that was: withdrawal was a bitch. Along with the breathing problems and shaking he also felt a deep longing to be next to his master, and that was really hard to fight along with his own feelings of wanting to be with Ed, he'd grown used to being around him and being in his company, he'd also grown used to the small feelings of want he got when he saw Ed doing certain things, like run a hand through his hair when he was concentrating and biting his lip when he was trying not to laugh.

Envy started shaking worse at this thought and looked back up at the window, the light was off now, Envy figured a few more minutes and Ed would be asleep and he could slip in for a moment so he could be gone for another week, the only problem was Envy had seen Al leave for a short while earlier in the day and return with groceries, then he had seen him leave again but he hadn't returned. And Envy noticed that Ed always slept better when Al was there. And Envy couldn't blame him; there was something about that big suit of armor that was very comforting.

Envy looked back up at the window with worry, if he was caught, he'd be eternally screwed, but he had to go back for a little bit he couldn't last much longer under the withdrawal, and he knew if he stayed away any longer he would be under the 'will' and would have had to come back whether he liked it or not. And he didn't think he'd like the manner in which he would have come back, he shook his head he really didn't want to think about it. He looked back up and with a strained swallow, he was such a coward.

Slowly he made his was up the wall and then to the window, looking in he saw a lump on the bed, he felt more relaxed since he knew Ed was closer, he opened the window with out a sound and slipped in. He started to walk over to the bed but noticed something was off, the lump wasn't breathing, and it was easy to see why when a voice made him whip around.

"Envy," the low voice said from the shadow, and Envy saw Ed standing there with his arms crossed, Ed had been expecting him, his eyes widened.

"Ed-" he started but Ed cut him off with a glare. And Envy backed up slightly, he was shaking again. Only this time it was in complete fear, now he was going to get it. He was going to be abandoned again.

Ed had watched Envy walk in the room, he must have really been out of it for him to not sense Ed. Ed saw him walk over to the bed cautiously then stop when he noticed something off, Ed decided to make his presence known then.

"Envy," he said quietly, making his voice carry across the room, it might have sounded angrier than he intended but Envy whipped around and looked absolutely terrified.

"Ed-" he'd started with a faint voice but Ed glared at him, Ed felt a little bad when he saw the homunculus start shaking, but hopefully he'd make it up to him.

Ed started walking towards Envy, letting his arms fall to his side his eyes still looking hard at Envy, who backed up some more, the back of his legs hitting the bed. His eyes glanced up at the window before looking back at Ed's.

"Don't move," Ed said and Envy's eyes widened further, Ed had ordered him intentionally and now he couldn't seem to look away.

"Ed I-" he whispered and Ed talked over him.

"I don't think you deserve to address me by my name," Ed said monotonously. Envy's breathing hitched. He really was screwed wasn't he?

"What do you want me to call you?" he asked barely above a whisper and flinched when he saw the smirk on the blonds' lips.

"Call me 'master'," and Envy was surprised how dark Ed said when he said that, in all honesty, he found it incredibly hot.

"M-master," he felt himself shiver after he said it, dammit he hated it. He'd only said it the first time to prove a point, but now…he had to call him that all the time.

Envy saw the smirk on Ed's face and felt slightly angry, he really was a bastard, he really was just like his father. Envy wished he could kill him, just like he wanted to kill Hohenheim of Light Ed's father. He wanted to strangle them both. Except Ed…Ed had been so nice…until Envy had gone and been stupid. So this really was…his own fault. His breathing hitched again, and Envy thought he saw a flash of worry cross Ed's face but it was gone when he checked. It must have been his imagination…Ed hated him now, he didn't want him anymore.

"Did you know I can read your face like one of my research books?" Ed asked amused, and that made Envy frown in anger. "See I just made you angry," Ed said and gave a chuckle at Envy's deeper frown.

"Does that make you happy?" Envy asked quietly, and Ed smirked wider, then cocked his head to the side, making Envy shudder at the sight of Ed's slender neck but rile in underlying anger because of how Ed was acting.

"Somewhat, but something else you can do would make me much better," Ed said quietly, he looked at Envy who was shaking in anger, and what looked like want.

"What do you want me to do?" Envy whispered his eyes were dark and narrowed, and Ed leaned forward whispering back.

"Kiss me," his breath fanned over Envy's face, his eyes widened in complete surprise. Did he just hear what he thought he did?


	8. Chapter 8

I know! I'm sorry! I'm horrible! But that's life....and here we go I have...an Announcement...

**AN**: okay guys...here's the deal I find that if I write the whole thing in one go it...well I actually finish. Shocking I know, so I will not be updating until I am finished, but here's the good news! I'm almost done as it is! YAY! Aaaand I have three other stories i'm working on for you mah peeps! Aren't you excited? Yeah I didn't think so...well anywho so this'll be the last chapter for a while until I finish and then I promise to update...here we go... WEEKLY! Exciting no? Yeah so I'm getting close to the end...and...the sequel I'm thinking so. It should be fantabulous no? Alright READ NOW!

Disclaimer: do I look like an Alien cow to you?

Disclaimer: hibliskiss! It's all you baby! Just kidding it's actually all mostly me...but whatever! Lmao

Master

"W-what?" he breathed, his hands had already started to come up to Ed's face, to cup his cheeks so he could follow the order. But he wanted to know why Ed had told him to.

"I told you to kiss me Envy not ask questions, now kiss me," Ed said his eyes narrowed, he could barely hide the giddiness in his voice from trying not to laugh and blow his cover, luckily he didn't have to hide it since his mouth was soon covered by Envy's hot and needy one. After all he had tried to fight a double order, and failed.

Envy's hands were cupping Ed's cheeks gently as he moved his mouth over the lips of the shorter boy's, Ed had to suppress a moan, and instead opened his lips and before Envy's tongue could take advantage of it he pushed his own tongue into the other's mouth while then pushing Envy down onto the bed, he grabbed Envy's hands from his cheeks and pinned then to the bed. Envy tried to regain control of the kiss, but Ed wouldn't give him that just yet. He sucked on Envy's bottom lip for a moment before going back to fighting Envy's tongue for dominance. He moved his body so he was straddling the homunculus, and moved his hands to pin them above his head before he transferred his mouth to Envy's jaw line, where he trailed kisses along it and down his neck to his collar bone. He heard Envy gasp slightly, Ed pinned Envy's hands with one of his and then ran his hand down along one arm then his face and then pulled down the high neck on Envy's half-shirt so he could start sucking on Envy's throat.

"Aaah!" Envy moaned, his body arching up a little. He freed his hands so he could bring them to Ed's chest and shakily clutch onto his red jacket and pull him closer. Ed immediately transferred his mouth back to Envy's, thrusting his tongue into the homunculus', who moaned at the feeling, his tongue was starting to slacken in the dominance department. Ed's tongue seemed to make up for that my claiming Envy's mouth as his own, going over it with his tongue again and again, making the homunculus moan and gasp under him.

"E-Ma-master!" Envy gasped as he threw his head back, and Ed felt a shiver go from his head to his toes at how erotic that sounded, he responded by trailing his tongue along Envy's lips teasingly before pushing his tongue back in and pushing it against Envy's. Envy's pushed back for a while, before he broke the lip lock by jerking his head the other way.

"M-master...why are you doing this?" Envy asked and Ed saw that he looked like he didn't really believe what was happening.

"I'm doing it, cause I realized I've wanted to do this for a really long time," Ed said he sat up panting a little and still straddling Envy as he looked down on him his head tilted to the side a little, his hair covering one golden eyes as he looked down on the homunculus who was still breathing heavily. Envy's hands were still clutching Ed's jacket though they had slipped lower and rested on Ed's thighs his grip slacking a little.

"But..I didn't give you what you want and I ran away and-" his eyes looked so troubled and he was trembling slightly, and Ed realized this was another effect of their 'master-servant' relationship, so Ed cut him off with a finger placed lightly on his lips.

"I know, and you will be punished," Ed smirked a little but it faded when he saw the look of relief on Envy's face, Ed frowned. He didn't like this Envy, not one bit, so he was going to do something about it. "But you also have to promise me something," Envy nodded. And Ed bent down to look at Envy in the face.

"Promise you will only act like your self," he said and was slightly disappointed when all he got was a nod, he sighed then placed a hand on Envy's chest. "Envy don't act like a servant, be the sarcastic bastard I know and love," Ed paid no attention to what that phrase implied because he was too happy to notice as he saw the glint in the violet eyes under him it was the recognizable glint Ed enjoyed seeing in the homunculus the one that meant he was about to be his usual bastard self. But he didn't relish in it long because he was soon flipped over and pinned to the bed and Envy's face was right next to his.

"Don't get used to the top, master," he smirked, "because I am never on the bottom," he said huskily before plunging his tongue into Ed's mouth roughly, and doing the same as Ed; claiming it as his by running his tongue over everything in the orifice. Ed gave a moan, and tried to move a limb but was slightly miffed to find that all of his appendages were pinned. Envy then moved and pinned Ed's arms with one hand so he could slide a hand under Ed's shirt and rub his abdomen, all the while keeping their lips locked in the heated kiss.

"Unnng! Envy!" Ed gasped and his back arched towards the one who was making him feel like this, like he'd never done before. Envy released his lips and let him gasp on the bed his hands still pinned, and to Ed's frustration, Envy was barely breathing hard at all, just smirking like a manic. _That bastard, _Ed thought but in the recess on his mind it changed to _but he's _my_ bastard. _And Ed felt himself blush.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Envy asked sliding his hands along Ed's arms before finally letting them rest on Ed's hips since he was sitting on Ed's thighs.

"You're a bastard...but you're really good at that," and if possible Envy's smirk grew wider.

"Glad you liked it," then his voice dripping with sarcasm, "after all I live to please my master," and Ed rolled his eyes before laughing then he looked at Envy in concern.

"Are you okay now?" he asked and Envy gave him a lopsided grin.

"If you mean am I glad you know I want to fuck your brains out? Yes," he smirked then laughed when Ed hit his arm none too gently with the automail, as he blushed. Then Envy quieted, "Or if you mean will I leave again?" he bent down and gently kissed Ed's lips, "I won't as long as you promise to keep your mind on your goal," he whispered and Ed's eyes were slightly glazed over.

"I do," he said, but unfortunately, Ed's goal was now not just to get his brother's body back but to also gain freedom for Envy. So he hadn't lied, Envy's promise had just been too broad. Envy gave him a smile, and Ed was surprised at how gentle he looked, he'd never seen that look on envy's face before, and Ed was sure nor had anyone else.

"Good," Envy kissed him again more gently before getting off of Ed and sitting on the bed next to him, still touching as Ed sat up to, their knees hitting each others.

"Oh yeah...so what's my punishment?" Envy asked with a snicker, and Ed frowned at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's also punishment for what you did to Roy," though Ed didn't think Envy needed to be punished for that, it had been really amusing, but still. Envy raised an eyebrow in return.

"Oh? And what will thou have me do, oh merciful master?" Envy asked putting on an accent Ed didn't recognize.

"You're coming to the military ball with me," and Envy's eyebrow rose higher and Ed added, "as a girl," and Envy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" Envy said, and Ed looked at him, telling him that he was indeed serious.

"Fine, but don't expect me to-"Ed knew what he was going to say and cut him off with a smirk.

"Act the part of a kind, sweet, quiet and well-mannered date? Oh yes I do," Ed replied and Envy stared at him open mouthed before he grabbed Ed's hand and started begging.

"Please! Not that! Anything but that! Please Master?" Envy even started pouting and Ed had to fight hard against it.

"I said you are coming with me, so that's that." and Ed was pleased with his own self-control. Especially because Envy had started to puppy pout.

"Fine..." he said his face turned down and his pouting eyes glancing up at Ed. And Ed's lips started to twitch upwards until he broke out in laughter and tackled Envy to the bed.

"Awww! You're so cute!" He laughed and he heard Envy's scoff.

"I Am _Not_ cute!" he said continuing to pout, and Ed grinned.

"With that face you most certainly are," Ed said, and Envy scowled and that made Ed laugh some more.

"Well at least I'm not adorable like a baby," Envy said, and it was Ed's turn to scowl.

"Who you calling so short he's cuter than a new born baby?" he frowned and Envy laughed as he pulled Ed down for a kiss.

"You," he whispered before gently pressing their lips together. Successfully cutting off Ed's rant as he relaxed into the kiss and moaned as they broke apart. He looked down at Envy.

"What happened to you never being bottom?" he asked and Envy rolled his eyes before promptly flipping their positions.

"Still true," he said with a laugh and Ed gave a sigh that turned into a laugh.

"Great," he said then smirked, "Well this'll be interesting," he leaned up and whispered in Envy's ear. "Because I'm not used to bottom either," Ed said before grabbing Envy's head and pulling it down for a forceful kiss and when done Envy gave a breathy laugh.

"Well then...interesting doesn't even begin to cover it," he muttered and Ed grinned. "I'd go for hot," and Ed blushed then hit Envy's arm with a gentle smack of his human hand.

"Perv," he muttered and Envy laughed as he got off of Ed again and pulled him up too.

"I'm curious thou Edo...how can you know you're a top if you've never done either?" Envy asked in genuine curiosity, and Ed's face went red.

"Um...cause...I just know!" he said and Envy laughed, then he glanced around the room and noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's Al?" he asked and Ed gave a smile.

"I told him to leave so he wouldn't have to see the gruesome punishment I was planning to give you, so he should be back tomorrow," Ed grinned and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Lovely, at least you give a damn about someone's innocence," he muttered, and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you're not talking about yourself, because you are by no means innocent, I doubt you'll ever be," he said and Envy gave a grin.

"I was innocent a long time ago," Envy said truthfully as he thought about it, or tried to anyway since he couldn't remember much about the beginning of his life.

"Oh yeah?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows before looking at Envy quizzically then asked, "How old are you?" he asked randomly. Envy raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, about 420ish...why?" he asked back and Ed gave him a look and Envy smirked, "does it bother you that I'm more than 400 years your senior?" he grinned and Ed rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant how old is your body?" he asked and Envy blinked at him in surprise.

"Um...I'm not sure...you mean my human body? I guess I was about 18-19 when I died, but this isn't what I looked like," Envy said in a thoughtful voice, and Ed cocked his head to the side in question.

"It isn't? But isn't what all the others look like what their original forms were?" Ed asked and Envy smirked.

"Yeah, but none of their abilities allow them to change their appearance at will," Envy said with a smile.

"Right, so what _did _you really look like?" Ed asked curiously, and shrugged.

"Dunno, I can't remember, or rather I try not to," he said quietly and frowned at himself when he remembered Lust say the same thing once.

"Why?" Ed asked curiously.

"I don't think I had a really happy human life, and every time my mother looked at me...she would either get really angry or really sad, then angry again, so I changed my appearance for her," he said, his eyes clouded as he remembered the face his mother would make every time she laid eyes on his original form, like it was reminding her of someone and it hurt.

"Your mother was your old master right?" Ed asked quietly, and Envy nodded.

"Yeah...why?" he asked looking at Ed who had his head bowed for a moment before he looked up at Envy in confusion.

"You always complain about her and say how much you hate her, and I know you say you hate me too, but when you say it about her...it seems like you really mean it," Ed looked at him sadly before going on, "So I don't see why, if you hate her so much why you wanted to make her stop hurting," Ed said and Envy was about to rebuke but stopped himself as he saw the sense in Ed's words.

"I...I don't know, maybe because she kept saying because we were so much a like, that My father had abandoned us, both of us, we were the same..." Envy muttered more to himself, Ed watched as Envy remembered.

"Well I can understand if she was the one who brought you back and you needed to do an equivalent exchange," Ed said always the logical alchemist and Envy looked at him amused.

"Yes I suppose-" and he stopped remembering, "No...she wasn't the one, it was my father who brought me back...and I didn't want to come back...." he whispered to himself, and Ed leaned forward and placed a hand on Envy's shoulder.

"Well I'm happy he did, otherwise I never would have met you, I bet I'd like him" Ed rested his head on Envy's chest and Envy wrapped his arms around the blond. Envy gave a small chuckle, he knew for a fact Ed wouldn't say that if he knew who Envy's father was.

"Envy?" Ed asked quietly, and Envy gave a grunt to answer.

"Yeah?" Envy's arms tightened around Ed and Ed sighed in comfort.

"Why didn't you want to come back?" Ed whispered, and Envy leaned his head on top of Ed's.

"Because my mother hated me, she hated me before I had even died...she was terrible to me, always yelling and crying, and yelling some more, she told me it was my fault that father left, that if I hadn't have been born he wouldn't have left in the first place..." Envy muttered, and Ed looked up at him, his face was dark and he was gazing out of the window.

"Why? Why would she say those things to you?" Ed whispered, and Envy continued to stare out the window.

"I don't know," he said and then his hand wandered down Ed's arm and he grabbed his hand and gently entwined their fingers then he lifted his hand up and placed his lips on Ed's hand, "And I really don't care, I have you now so it doesn't matter," he whispered against Ed's hand. And Ed brought his other hand up to Envy's face and pulled him into a delicate kiss.

"I'm glad I could help," he whispered, and they continued the slow lip dance until early in the morning until Envy made Ed go to sleep, all the while holding him as he slept and thinking he was happy now. Now that he had someone who cared.

Envy remembered seeing Alphonse walk into the room and seeing them both on the bed, his reaction being much different than the first time that he'd found them in this same situation. Envy nodded at Alphonse as the younger boy walked over to the corner and sat down. It was quite for a while until Alphonse told Envy that if he ever hurt his brother Alphonse would rip him a part and seal him that way, Envy replied with.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and Alphonse looked satisfied, and they both waited for Ed to wake up, both watching over him and protecting him from loneliness.


	9. Chapter 9

You know what this means my darlings! it means i'm done! haha...well okay not quite, but i'm damn close. I'm on chapter 21! so, you will be set! I hope you enjoy. now since i'm so generous! REVIEW! thank you. xD

Disclaimer: I Am not an alien no matter how much the computer applications teacher thinks so...i am a bit of a cow though...but aren't we all? XP

Master

"No no no and no!" Envy said crossing his arms over his chest and giving a pout, Ed and Al sighed for the millionth time, Riza was glaring at him and Roy was trying to fight back laughter.

"Look here Envy, you are wearing a dress whether you like it or not," Riza said as she cocked her gun, and Envy glared at her.

"You can try and make me, but it won't happen," Envy growled and Riza pointed her gun at Envy's head and he smirked. Ed stood up then and put his hand on Riza's over the gun.

"Lieutenant, he may not die but that doesn't mean I'd like watching it," Ed said and Riza sighed., Ed lifted his hand and moved back to the couch and sat down.

"Very well, but if he doesn't cooperate soon, I'll aim the gun at you." she said and Ed froze in fear.

"That's playing dirty, Blondie." Envy said with narrowed eyes. In reality he was actually happy to have more contact with some one other than Al, Roy or Ed, though he enjoyed the contact he had with Ed immensely he was happy to say they'd made it to past stage two, but he hated that only one pair of pants ever came off. Not two. He found Riza highly entertaining, using her sharp shooter skills to gain respect and fear. Envy found that that was very efficient, but no matter how much amusement she gave him, he wasn't bowing to her wishes.

"Whatever works," she said and then gestured for Envy to do what she wanted, "Now let's see our options," she said waving her pistol.

"No." Envy said and there was a loud crack and a thwip as Riza fired her pistol and it whizzed right past Ed's face and hit the couch behind him.

"Do that again and you won't have fingers_ or _hands to pull a trigger any more Blondie," Envy snarled viciously, his arms unfurling from around his chest in preparation to do some limb ripping. His glare shot undiluted fury towards the sharp shooter. He stepped in front of Ed protectively, both his own feelings of wanting to protect his significant other and having to protect his master playing part.

"Um…Riza? Remember when I told you to be delicate about his temper? Now would be a good time to start treading delicately," Ed said leaning to the side from behind Envy to look at the blond lieutenant. Envy snarled to reiterate Ed's words.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, but why won't you be more cooperative?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Because I'm not a woman!" Envy said. And Riza sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes but at the Ball, which I might add is Tomorrow, you will be going as Ed's female date! So you need to look the part of a female who knows what she's doing, make-up and hair, matching shoes to the dress, that sort of thing," Riza said, explaining as if to a classroom of children. Envy looked at her with the face of utter repulsion one that matched the looks that the other men shared of having no idea what she had just said.

"No…" Envy said again, but it was weaker because he was confused. "I'm not gonna do it," he said, and Ed sighed.  
"Envy please don't say you're gonna leave me there all alone," Ed said sadly and Envy stiffened before he turned around to see Ed looking sad but his eyes sparkled with mischief. Envy frowned at Ed who grinned in return, slightly guilty at being caught.

"Ooh. I see how it is, fine. But I don't need any help from Blondie I can change into a girl by myself." He said with a pout and a huff.

"Yay!" Ed and Al cheered in mock celebration; Envy rolled his eyes as they laughed.

"Well at least let us see it," Mustang said his mouth twitching from restrained laughter, Envy gave him a look before smirking. Then he was engulfed in the light that changed his body, standing in front of Mustangs desk was a voluptuous blond woman, her hair tied up in a long tail, a miniskirt above her smooth long legs, and a blouse pulled tight over her slender waist and breasts.

"How do you like me Mustang?" then she was leaning over his desk smirking, her cleavage easily visible.

"Oh wait you already said you loved me, that beautiful night we shared together, remember?" she said her voice dripping with past implications and Mustang's face was completely white. Then Envy's smirk came back right before he changed back.

"Well that was satisfying," Envy said with a smirk. And he turned back to Ed with a grin who looked lost, "Now I'll be the perfect date," Envy said then tapped his chin for a second and changed his appearance to that of a girl who was about Ed's age, her long brown hair set in curls. She was wearing a green shirt and bleu pants; she walked next to Ed and frowned when her eyes were staring directly at his forehead.

"No," she muttered and changed again, this time the girl was a red head and a full head shorter than Ed. Envy sighed.

"No," he changed several more times before settling on a girl with beautiful long blonde hair, she was wearing a white sun dress it flowed over her nicely proportioned hips and chest, her eyes were crystal blue and she was just a hair shorter than Ed. Perfect.

"There, how's that for the body?" he asked in the feminine voice of the body. And Ed nodded his eyes slightly wide as he took in the sight of the girl. Envy grinned he loved getting that kind of reaction.

"Good, now for the dress?" Riza said from beside the still white Mustang, who had been quiet the entire time except for the occasional intake of breath whenever Envy changed into someone extremely attractive, and in other words, one of his types.

Envy thought for a moment, then changed the dress to a satiny blue the same shade as the girls eyes, the shiny material flowing over her hips and the halter top leaving her shoulders clear. Envy looked down for a moment then added a gold chain that hung gently around the hips. Riza nodded in approval.

"Hair?" she asked and Envy gave a sigh before the light engulfed him again and the blond hair was up in a high pony tail, half of it was wrapped around the at the base of the tail in braids, the rest fell elegantly over her shoulder.

"Lovely," Riza smiled and Envy rolled the beautiful blue eyes.

"Make-up?" she asked and Envy gave her a dirty look that shouldn't have been on that face.

"No way," he growled then flipped the hair, "Besides, I think I'm fine like this," then he gave an uncharacteristic giggle that made Ed start laughing and end up on the floor after he fell off of the couch.

"Smooth Fullmetal smooth," Roy said, his face still white but he'd obviously recovered from whatever that had been bothering him

"Thanks…and hey why are you acting weird?" Ed asked him as he stood up, there was a snicker from Envy and Roy paled again.

"No reason, I'm just feeling under the whether is all," Roy grumbled and Envy snickered harder.

"Under, over, on the table wherever he likes to feel," Envy murmured and Roy blanched.

"Shut up!" Roy sputtered and Envy chuckled darkly, Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" he asked as he sat up from the floor and climbed back onto the couch.

"Nothing Ed!" Roy said and Envy smirked at him, Roy glowered at him.

"Envy…" Ed said quietly, and Envy turned to him smiling broadly.

"Oh don't worry; I was going to tell you." Envy said and Roy made a slight whimpering sound Envy tilted his head to look at Roy again, "Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't keep something like this from my master," he drawled and Roy's head made contact with the table. Envy gave a delighted chuckle then went over to sit next to Ed. Then crossed his legs to look at Roy, who knew if he didn't say anything Envy would and Roy would be humiliated even more than he knew he was already.

"Um…Wait…Envy how many times…?" He asked the homunculus, and he watched as those lips morphed into a feral grin.

"Who knows? After all you've been with_ all_ of them…haven't you?" Envy replied and Roy gagged.

"Oh dear lord," he muttered and put his face in his hands. And Ed looked between the two of them and then settled on Envy.

"What's going on?" he asked and Envy turned to him happily.

"Let's just say the Colonel has been wrong about how many women he's put to bed," Envy said, and Roy was glad for the slight subtly, though it was probably because of Al.

"Huh?" Ed asked and then Roy inwardly groaned, so it had been for Ed's benefit too. Envy gave a small sigh.

"All of the women he slept with..." Envy elaborated slightly and Ed nodded.

"Oh yeah...what about them? I mean I knew the bastard was a whore..." Ed grinned at Roy's scowl. Envy grinned too, looking at Roy before turning to Ed.

"Yep, and he just found out he's not as much of a whore as he thought," Envy snickered and Ed heard the distinct thud as Roy's head hit his desk.

"Wait so... he hasn't slept with that many women?" Ed frowned in confusion, and Envy cocked his head to the side.

"No, essentially he's only slept with...well one, maybe two." Envy said thinking lightly on the subject, and then Ed frowned.

"Wait, so you're saying that he thought he was sleeping with a lot of women but was really only sleeping with one...who could change her appearance...at will?" Ed asked and he was glaring slightly. Envy's smile faded.

"Well yeah...kinda..." he mumbled and looked a little abashed at the look on Ed's face. Ed crossed his arms and his glare intensified.

"Kinda?" he growled, and Envy cringed.

"It...it doesn't count!" Envy said, a little flustered, and he hadn't really expected this reaction.

"Oh? Well please tell me...how?" Ed said his voice still feral.

"I'm not really a woman! So it doesn't count!" he said swallowing, and Ed's eyes narrowed. That argument hadn't worked.

"It wasn't really me, it was...like me in costumes...not really me...it was me pretending," Envy said then he looked down, so maybe he should have kept that to himself.

"I...didn't really mean...anything...I'm sorry..." Envy said and he didn't see Ed's shoulders relax slightly.

"He's right Fullmetal, it was never more than a one night thing, and besides, this all happened before you two were together, so it shouldn't be a problem." Roy said, he'd obviously recovered from his own embarrassment by witnessing Envy's predicament.

Envy looked at him slightly shocked; this man was helping him even after he'd been a complete asshole? Envy didn't understand.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…just no more got it? You belong to me," Ed poked Envy in the ribs, who yelped in surprise. Envy rubbed his side absentmindedly as he stared at Ed.

"You're not mad?" Envy asked surprised and slightly shocked, he remembered the last time he'd done something stupid and Dante had found out he'd been sore for a week, even after all of his wounds had healed, just looking at her made him hurt.

"No, it's fine, and it just goes to show you, sleeping around doesn't help your reputation right Colonel?" Ed grinned, and Roy groaned. Envy grinned a little as he followed the two Elrics out of the room before turning to Roy.

"Why did you help?" he asked, and Roy looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh…because you didn't know something was wrong, so I felt no need to push it, you looked guilty enough as it was," He said and Envy raised an eyebrow, since when did he ever look guilty? He gave a small scoff before continuing.

"But..." he started again and Roy sighed before waving him out.

"It's not that big of deal, just promise that all the women who I'm with from now on won't be you?" Roy grinned, and Envy smirked.

"What makes you think they want to be with you?" Envy asked and Roy gave him a look and Envy grinned, "Alright, alright…but I can guarantee that none of them are as good as me," he said before leaving the room with a cackle.

"Well Sir," Hawkeye said as she started towards the door herself. Roy sighed.

"Yeah it has gotten more amusing, now that he's been here, maybe things will get easier for us too hmm?" Roy grinned and Riza turned to him.

"No sir, I was going to tell you that those papers are due in half an hour," And then she left the room. Roy let his head hit the desk.

Envy, Ed and Alphonse made it back to their now semi-permanent dorm room, Alphonse beginning to make dinner for his brother while Envy sat on the desk thinking.

"E-ma-E-Mmm…uuuhg! Master?" Envy rolled his eyes after he choked on his words, Ed had forgotten to rescind his order to call him master, Envy snorted as he looked down at the blond who was sitting at the desk. Ed moved his head to the side to showing he'd heard but he didn't look to focused on the book to really comprehend, Envy rolled his eyes before taking the book Ed was bent over out of his hands, his eyes following it the whole time until Envy snapped the book closed in front of his face.

"Hey...I was reading that," he said then saw the clearly amused smirk on Envy's face.

"Really I hadn't noticed," he grinned at Ed's eye roll, "I was trying to talk to you, but you didn't even hear me even though I'm right next to you," Envy leaned closer and Ed blushed before pushing Envy's face away playfully.

"Okay so I'm listening," he said then put his chin in his hand and tipped it up to look at Envy, who swung his legs down, one of them touching Ed's.

"Um...well I was just...oh never mind," Envy flushed slightly then he handed Ed his book back before he slipped from the desk and then went and plopped down on the bed throwing an arm over his eyes. Ed stood from the chair before sitting on the bed and leaning over Envy slightly, putting his hands on either side of the homunculus' head. Envy moved his arm slightly to look at Ed with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think I'm not going to listen even after that fuss you made?" he asked quietly, and Envy's mouth twisted into a frown before he put his arm back over his eyes and then shrugged. Ed huffed.

"Let me rephrase, talk now or I'll make you talk," Ed said and Envy moved his arm again and smirked at him, practically daring him to. Ed grinned before he grabbed Envy's hands and pinned them over his head.

"Hey..." Envy said amused, he could get out if he wanted to, but he didn't really mind he really didn't mind when Ed started sucking on his neck. Envy gasped slightly in surprise and pleasure.

"H-hey...not in front of your brother!" he said, and then he heard a groan, as Al looked up from the book he'd been reading ignoring them earlier and saw them.

"No it's fine...I'm going on a walk...a very very long walk," Al said and Envy was sure if he could he'd be blushing furiously as he walked out the door. Envy watched him leave a look of disbelief on his face. There had gone his chance of escape. He looked back at Ed, who was looking down on him with an amused and very evil smirk on his lips.

"Now you have no choice you belong all to me," Ed grinned as Envy's eyes widened slightly before Ed's lips crashed onto his own leaving no room for insults.


	10. Chapter 10

OOOH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 50 REVIEWS? *gold stars for everyone* Maybe is SO happy she thought she'd be awesome and update sooner! AND because i am purely the best person ever. this has what you all have been waiting for! yes that's right! SMUT! though...it was my first gay smut, i'm sure. I hope you like it...don't judge too hard. but enjoy otherwise.

Disclaimer: "if I were Hiromu Arakawa…I'd be hott…." ~Paris Hilton ROFLMAO….hahaha….just kidding…I thought it was funny….*pout*

Master

Ed's tongue was relentless as it pushed through Envy's lips and took control of his mouth, Envy couldn't even think his mind was too engrossed by Ed's tongue. He didn't want it to stop but unfortunately Ed had to breathe at some point, so he let go after a particularly hard suck to Envy's bottom lip. Ed looked down at him with partially glazed eyes and a smirk.

"See?" he grinned and Envy frowned.

"Screw you," he mumbled and Ed's grin grew, Envy looked at him with a raised eyebrow clearly showing he didn't see the humor in his comment.

"Is that an offer?" Ed asked and Envy nearly choked. Had Ed just made an innuendo? He didn't think Ed even knew what they were let alone how to make them.

"W-what?" Envy gasped still in shock. And Ed smirked at the reaction; he'd obviously been planning on doing this, and was satisfied with the response.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, and I'll take you up on that offer," he said before attacking Envy's mouth again, Envy tried to push him off but wasn't really going to throw him off, it was just playful because in all honesty...he had no problem with being screwed. Even though he was never on bottom, he didn't mind with Ed. He'd just thought Ed wasn't ready for them to take their relationship further. After all they'd been together for all of a week? Okay so maybe that was rushing things, but Envy found Ed extremely attractive. He'd wanted to get in his pants since before the first time he'd kissed him, but it would not have been wise to do it then, seeing as that had been in front of Al and Mustang. Ed most likely wouldn't have appreciated it.

"Mmm," Envy moved his face slightly breaking the kiss, then looked at Ed. "Are you sure...you wanna do this, Master?" he frowned at the last bit and Ed blushed and Envy felt him shiver. So calling him 'master' turned him on? Envy couldn't help but grin at that.

"Y-yes, I do. ...Do you?" Ed asked he was kind of unsure and Envy's grin widened, Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to get in your pants for weeks," Envy smirked, and Ed looked slightly relived but blushed anyway, Envy guessed he really was horny. Envy gave a laugh at that, then smiled at Ed.

"I...I've kind of been thinking about it..." Ed said quietly, and Envy smirked then thrust his hips forward a little bumping Ed's member.

"Seems to me you've done a little more than just thought about it," he chuckled and Edward blushed furiously before he bent down to Envy's face really fast, putting their lips so close together Envy could feel them when Ed opened his mouth.

"Just shut up," he said before taking Envy's lips again in a fierce kiss, Envy's laugh was cut off by a moan brought on by the kiss.

Ed's lips gave no mercy as they moved over Envy's; Ed's tongue pushed through Envy's lips again and again Envy gave a moan. Ed's tongue wasn't really being gentle it was claiming what he felt was rightfully his he sucked hard on Envy's bottom lip before roughly moving his lips over Envy's. Ed had to release him for moment to breath, and Envy looked at him with slightly glazed eyes and a smirk. Envy wasn't really used to being on the receiving end of those kinds of kisses. And he found he liked them a lot.

"Shit," Envy let out and Ed grinned down at him, his eyes gleaming.

"Like that did you?" he chuckled then Envy frowned, of course he did, no one had ever been rough with him like that before, mainly because he never gave them a chance. But because he was usually the one on top, he wasn't exactly used to bottom and he didn't want to admit he liked it.

"Nm!" Envy said with pursed lips in a wannabe denial, but since he still couldn't lie, that was all he could get. Ed gave a chuckle then kissed him again more gently before getting rougher and slipping his tongue in Envy's mouth as he ran his hands down the homunculus' arms and chest and stomach, eliciting more moans from his mouth.

"Sh-shit!" he said when Ed pushed his fingers up the black half shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Ed smirked at the reaction, and Envy glared at him with half glazed eyes but that didn't last long as his shirt was pushed up and over his head and a hot mouth was attached to the already abused nipple. Envy gave another gasp and a moan.

"Shit!" as his back arched slightly. He'd obviously forgotten the use of his hands since they were laying limply above his head, and for that Ed was grateful, he knew if given the chance Envy would most likely turn the tables. And Ed didn't really feel like letting him do that…yet. He wanted Envy all to himself, he was selfish, but hey he was human so he had an excuse, his lips smirked around Envy's nipple as he gave a final suck then sat up slightly and looked at Envy who was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed. Ed's hands ran down Envy's stomach again, then finally came to rest at the waist band of his skort and they inched in slowly, finally stopping so only the tips of his fingers were in between the black material and the heated skin of the homunculus. Ed kept his eyes on Envy's face the whole time.

"Envy...?" he asked quietly, and Envy's eyes opened slightly and Ed saw that familiar gleam he was so used to.

"If I had wanted you to stop I would have said so," Envy said a little breathlessly, and Ed chuckled as he finished pulling away the black skort. Ed grinned down at Envy's half erect member, he was very pleased when he saw the homunculus blush. Ed was staring at Envy the entire time his hand traveled down the homunculus' groin and finally gripped his length gently, Envy gave a small cry of pleasure. Ed just waited for a second before Envy gave a growl and he started moving his hand over the member with a snicker.

"Hey..." Envy said breathlessly, Ed gave a small 'Hmm?' in response, "You're an evil little shrimp…I just wanted…you to know...that," he finished and Ed scoffed before he gave Envy's member a squeeze which made him cry out louder, then Ed grabbed onto Envy's hair, not painfully, and tilted his face up so he could bring his own right up next to it.

"Well then I guess I just have to hold true to that don't I?" he mumbled before he took the gasping lips and roughly slanted his own over them. Thrusting his tongue and claiming the hot orifice all over again as he began to pick up the speed of the pumps of his hand, Envy moaned into Ed's mouth his hips bucking at the same time. Ed smirked as his mouth moved more forcefully and his hand sped up, Envy obviously wasn't ready for Ed to kick it up so fast and was overwhelmed with sensations, so his face twisted away from Ed's and up as his back arched and he came with a loud cry.

"Fuuuck!" he cried before falling back onto the bed and giving a half-assed glare at Ed. Who was looking down at his hand which was covered in cum, Envy nearly came again when he saw Ed lick one of his fingers as he looked back at Envy with an intense look in his eyes then he leaned over and kissed Envy again a lot more gently and sweetly than before, Envy then noticed his hands were free and the snaked around the smaller boy one hand occupied itself with the hair tie and letting out Ed's hair while the other just pulled the blond closer. But Ed wouldn't let him take control yet, which usually happened but not tonight apparently. Finally Ed broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Envy's, both of their breathing was ragged Envy looked in Ed's eyes and saw he was unsure of something. Envy ran his fingers through Ed's bangs before speaking.

"You okay..?" he asked and Ed nodded then sighed, then Envy's eyes widened Ed wanted to actually go the final step but he didn't know how Envy would react since he always said he was top. Envy's hand slid to cup Ed's cheek, he tilted his head slightly so he could kiss him deeply. Ed's eyes closed from the gentle sensation, they opened again when Envy released him and grinned at him.

"You know...I wouldn't mind being bottom...just this once..." he said and Ed looked at him in disbelief before he smiled.

"Is that permission Mr. I'm-always-on-top?" Ed grinned, and Envy gave a theatrical sigh.

"Yes I suppose it is...master." he added and Ed realized he could have made him give him permission, and that was pretty much Envy telling him thank you for not doing it. Ed smiled.

"You're so weird," he mumbled before kissing him again he pulled off his own pants and boxers with no trouble, he then pressed his own body right next to Envy's who gave a shiver at the sensation. Ed started running his hands over the pale body. He felt him shiver again and then he attached his mouth to Envy's neck, the homunculus gave a small moan as Ed started to suck. Ed ran his hands all over Envy's smooth body, Ed was kind of jealous of the fact, considering he had scars, but that was okay, because from now on only he was going to be able to run them over those abs and the chest, he smiled warmly at the thought as he started to give Envy's neck another suck. He felt Envy buck his body towards Ed's and Ed took that as a go.

Then he slowly ran his hand down Envy's leg and around to his opening, slowly he slid one finger in, and Envy tensed slightly before letting his body relax, Ed set his lips back on Envy's as he slowly slid the single finger out and let it be accompanied by another. Ed could feel Envy tense again but relax again sooner, Ed was sure to fully prepare him before adding another finger. He really didn't want to hurt Envy and make him completely opposed to ever doing this again, because so far he had enjoyed himself. After that he took his fingers out, and looked at Envy who nodded he smiled softly at him and Ed gently let himself slide in, he felt Envy tense again, and he saw his hands grip the sheets. Ed waited until he had relaxed again before pushing in any further.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly and Envy shook his head, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be controlling himself from trying to reverse the situation. And Ed realized, Envy was never used to being this vulnerable. He was trusting Ed and it was taking him a lot of work to do it, Ed felt a gush of warmth at this. Envy trusted him. He bent down and kissed Envy again and slowly slid in all the way just as his tongue did, he then released the other mouth.

"Are you okay?" he couldn't help but ask, and Envy nodded,

"I'm fine, really, I'm not hurt that easily...but it'd help if you moved," Envy said restraint obvious in his voice. Ed obliged slowly at first pulling out then finally pushing back in at a different angle and he heard Envy gasp,

"Oh fuck...do that again," he said and Ed couldn't help but grin as he did what Envy said he thrusted again and Envy gave a cry in pleasure as his hips bucked sending a jolt of pleasure Ed had been trying to hold back through his body, he gave a moan as he thrusted again. His thrusts grew faster and faster each time hitting the spot inside of Envy that made him cry out until finally they both came, and Ed collapsed on top of Envy after pulling himself out, he felt the homunculus' arms wrap his around him and pull him close. He gave him a soft kiss before burying his face in the golden hair that had gotten slightly sweat from the recent activities.

"Okay so it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," he mumbled into Ed's hair who gave a tired chuckle.

"I'd say so, I don't think I've ever heard noises like that come out of your mouth before," Ed smirked and he felt a gentle flick to the back of his head, he laughed again then looked up at Envy whose violet eyes were gazing out the window, but there was a definite smirk to his face. Ed laughed, and Envy looked down at him.

"What?" he asked, and Ed shook his head before gently putting their lips together and then the reason this had started in the first place struck his brain. He pulled away to Envy's displeasure to ask.

"Hey Envy, what did you want to talk about earlier?" he asked and Envy gave a small start then a "Damn-I've-been-caught" chuckle. Ed raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh…I…uh was hoping you'd forget about that…" he said, and Ed poked him in the ribs, Envy reflexively flinched.

"Well…I didn't. So talk, you have my undivided attention," he smirked at Envy, who rolled his eyes at the slight innuendo in his words.

"It's not a big deal…I was just curious about some thing…forget it," Envy shrugged it off and Ed frowned then poked him in the ribs again, and Envy gave him a look. Ed grinned at him innocently.

"But I want to know," he said and Envy huffed in defiance, "Come on you've made me curious…please…?" he started pouting and Envy poked him back.

"It was….uhg….I just wanted to know why you accepted what we…argued about earlier so easily, cause usually you have to know if you're absolutely sure about something before you just give in…but today…" he trailed off, and Ed looked at him for a moment, before he casually grabbed a lock of Envy's hair and started twirling it around his finger.

"I let it go because I knew you were telling the truth," he said simply and Envy just looked at him, Ed grinned. "You still can't tell lies remember?" he grinned and Envy's jaw nearly dropped. _Now_ he remembered! He looked at Ed in shock for a moment before gapping at him some more. All the while Ed started laughing.

"But….how…?" Envy mumbled and Ed grinned at him.

"What? Surprised that you forgot?" he said slightly mockingly.

"No…I'm surprised _you_ remembered and _I _didn't..." Envy said and Ed stopped laughing to frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he pouted and Envy looked at him still in slight shock. Then the words registered.

"Oh…nothing," then he snorted. "I'm just supposed to remember them all, your orders. I'm…distracted I guess…which is your fault." He added and Ed laughed again.

"Yep, and you enjoyed every minute of it…" he teased, and Envy tilted his head from side to side as if considering, Ed smacked his chest gently and he started laughing.

"Oh…right speaking of orders, you can call me whatever you want now," he said and Envy gave a grin of thanks that soon turned into a small pout.

"But it was so hot to call you Master…" he said seductively, and Ed rolled his eyes before shaking his head and getting out of the bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Envy frowned and Ed was at the bathroom door before he turned around and gave him a look that demanded the other follow him in. Envy grinned as he leapt from the bed and trotted to follow his lover who started laughing as he entered the bathroom. They did have a ball to go to after all, they needed to look representable.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm posting early, I think it's cause of the awesome reviews I keep getting! Thanks you guys! You're the best! I hope you Enjoy! this is the awesome Ball room scene, there's a l;ittle something in her for y'all i know you'll like! Enjoy!

Now on to the deliciousness!

Master

"Oh…This sucks…." Envy mumbled under his breath as he stood next to the food table, technically he didn't have to eat, but he felt like bingeing right then. Here he was probably the prettiest female at the ball and his date was the one who had been asked to dance. Envy, in the pretty blond figure from before was watching Edward, looking amazing in a suit, as he danced with another girl in green. He frowned, he would not get jealous. He knew that those girls where shooting way too high to try and get_ his_ Chibi. His face frowned as the song ended and another girl went and asked him to dance. He gave a very audible groan. And heard a chuckle from next to him, he turned to see Roy, looking very dashing in a black suit.

"Enjoying yourself, Evie?" he gave another chuckle, Envy rolled his eyes at the made up name Roy and Riza had decided to give him while he was there 'undercover'.

"Oh having the time of my life," she snapped sarcastically a not so pretty scowl adorning her beautiful face. Roy laughed and took a sip of the wine in his hand, Envy gave him a look.

"I always figured you as a hard liquor type of man," Envy said. And Roy shrugged then set the empty glass on the table.

"Usually I am, but they stopped serving them after an incident a few years ago when one of the Generals declared undying love for the Fuhrer and started dancing on a table only wearing a table cloth." Roy said, and Envy blinked a few times before the tiny body was shaking with tinkling laughter.

"Ooh! I actually remember that! Pri-someone told me about it," Roy heard the slight recovery but didn't ask since Envy didn't look like he was going to acknowledge the fact that he had almost made a slip. Roy grinned slightly then held out his hand.

"Let's dance," he said and Envy looked at him as if he were insane.

"Eh?" he asked and Roy rolled his eyes then just grabbed the pale slim hand of Envy's disguise and pulled her to the dance floor. He placed a hand at her waist and took the other, after placing one of her hands on his shoulder.

"You are one strange human…" Envy muttered while looking down at his feet trying to figure out the steps.

"Nah, I just want to be the first one to dance with the mysterious beauty who arrived with the Fullmetal Alchemist," Roy said grinning down at Envy, who looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. Roy chuckled.

"Everyone is talking about you even the Fuhrer," he said and Envy's eyebrows rose dramatically, that wasn't good, but Roy wasn't done. "and that's why all those girls keep stealing him away from you, they don't want to think Edward has actually found a steady girlfriend." Roy said and Envy frowned and found many meanings in those words.

"So basically they're all jealous," he said and Roy nodded then Envy frowned further, "And what do you mean by '_steady _girlfriend'?" he asked a little more loudly than intended. Roy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well the rumor is that Ed slept with one of them and she spilled to all of her friends and they are now chasing after him cause they want to be able to say the same thing, that they slept with Fullmetal," Roy said and Envy scowled, and sent a glare at a red head dancing with Ed now, she was flirting with him too openly, and Envy saw with pleasure, Ed was not taking.

"Well that's too bad, cause _I_ was Ed's first," he grinned, and heard Roy sputter, he looked up to see the man blushing.

"I really didn't need to know that…" he said, and Envy grinned wider then moved a little closer to the man with a smirk.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you wish you didn't know," Envy grinned and Roy gave him a glare and bent closer to the girl mere inches from her face, he was smiling but Envy could feel the angry tension rolling off of the most flirtatious man at the ball.

"I am going to get you back for that, make no mistake," he hissed, and Envy grinned maliciously and reeled with excitement.

"Oooh, that sounds like a challenge, I'll be waiting Flamer boy," Envy smirked as Roy's eyes narrowed.

"May I cut in?" a third voice said and it sounded irritated. Both Envy and Roy turned to see Ed standing with his arms crossed and looking at them with raised eyebrows. They turned back to each other and noticed that they had moved intimately close to one another. And to any onlookers it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Ahg!" they cried and split apart, Envy decided to then attach to Ed, clinging to his arm like a lost child.

"Ew..." he muttered, and Ed laughed and Envy saw him relax, Envy figured Ed hadn't been too happy with the situation he'd found his date in but was better now that he saw it wasn't intentional. Ed smiled taking Envy's hand. Then he looked thoughtful before pulling him into a dance.

"Holy shit Chibi you can dance?" he asked and Ed rolled his eyes. He leaned in closer wrapping his arm tightly around Envy's borrowed thin waist so they were standing very close. Envy looked up to see Ed's eyes and saw he was pleased. Envy smiled, and it looked beautiful on the face he had on. Ed smiled back in response before he lowered his lips gently to the ones below his. Both his own and the blue eyes slid shut as the sweet kiss was drawn out, Ed gently sucked on the lower red lip. And Envy gave a soft moan, the tiny hands gripping onto Ed's suit and entwined their hands as they danced. When they broke from the kiss Ed rested his forehead on Envy's. Envy smiled then put the hand from his shoulder onto his cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb.

"You look really good in a suit you know," he whispered, and he smirked.

"Yeah I kinda figured that after the tenth girl asked me to dance," he chucked and Envy yanked his earlobe gently.

"Don't get cocky, you belong to me Shorty," he said, before kissing him again. Ed gave an amused chuckle into the kiss.

They danced for a while longer enough for Envy to realize they were being stared at, no not stared at, _glared_ at. Every single woman who had danced with Ed, and then some, was glaring at Envy with downright hatred. Wishes of the utmost pain for Envy seeping from their thoughts. He couldn't help but smile at them before giving Ed a peck on the lips. Ed raised his eyebrows completely oblivious to it all. Envy shook his head and then a brilliant thought struck him. He grabbed Ed's hand and headed to go out of the ballroom.

"Envy...we can't leave yet..." Ed said sadly, his reluctance to stay evident.

"Oh I know," Envy said and continued to drag him out of the hall, he continued on down corridors and other rooms till finally stopping in a little outcrop by a window, he was pleased to see no one else had found it and promptly slammed the blond against the wall before attacking his lips vigorously.

Ed was a little surprised at first before he responded to the kiss with just as much vigor. Soon his hands were in those soft blond locks and pulling that smaller body closer to his. He was about to flip positions but then the smaller body was engulfed in light and Envy's normal form was pinning Ed against the wall, using his abnormal strength to keep him there.

"Not today pipsqueak," he whispered, and then he took Ed's earlobe in his mouth and started sucking. Ed gasped and Envy felt him go weak in the knees for a moment, but Envy held him up. Then he ran his hand over Ed's jacket and down to the pants. He slowly slipped his hand inside and heard Ed give another gasp. He smirked as he trailed his lips down Ed's jaw and then pressed his lips gently to the blonds before dropping down to his knees and undoing Ed's pants and taking out his semi-hard member. Ed looked down in slight horror.

"W-what are you doing? What if someone sees?" he squeaked, and Envy just smirked up at him then slowly stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Ed's manhood. Ed gave a shudder and almost fell down except Envy's hands on his hips kept him up.

"No one will see, why do you think we walked so far?" Envy chuckled, then licked again and Ed gave a small whimper. Envy looked at him for a second, a completely innocent look on his face before he opened his mouth and took Ed in his mouth. Ed gave another gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Envy started sucking lightly. Ed's hands fisted as he braced himself against the wall.

"Oh shit….Envy," he moaned and Envy started sucking harder before taking Ed completely in his mouth after which Ed lost all coherency. Envy didn't tease him after that and brought Ed to climax quickly. Ed came with a loud cry and then slumped against the wall and slide down to look Envy in the eyes.

"You…are evil…" he mumbled and Envy grinned before changing back to his previous feminine form.

"I know, now we'd better get back before someone notices we're gone," Envy grinned because Ed knew full well that almost everyone had noticed they were gone. Ed righted himself made sure he was clean and presentable before standing up and taking the hand offered to him.

"I am so getting you back for that," he said as they walked into the ballroom again, many of the girls now glaring so fiercely at Envy, Ed feared for his own life.

"I know, and I'm looking forward to it," Envy gave a tinkling giggle at that, one that Ed had to roll his eyes at. After that no more girls asked Ed to dance which Envy smirked evilly at. No one touched his Chibi but him. But unfortunately the other officers wanted to talk to Ed as well and Envy was quickly bored by all the talk and after Ed saw him fidgeting he told Envy he didn't have to stay. Envy smiled at him gratefully as he went back to the refreshment table.

He took a cup of the punch and took a sip; he gave a small sigh before looking down at the punch…someone had spiked it. He gave a small laugh when he heard a voice he didn't think he ever would again.

"The master wishes to see you once the party is over Pride," a sensuous voice said, and Envy followed the sound of it until he was right next to the door to the balcony.

"Very well, did she say why?" the homunculus posing as fuhrer replied.

"She wants to change the date for Liore, she wants it done in two months, she is getting impatient," Lust said and Envy relaxed after finally hearing his favorite sibling's voice for so long.

"Yes, well it would have gone better if Envy hadn't gone and made her mad," another voice this one also female, Sloth, Envy was sure.

"He got what he deserved though, didn't he Mommy?" a childish voice said that made Envy scowl, that little brat, Wrath was here too.

"Yes he did dear-" Sloth started in her motherly tone, but Envy smiled a little when he heard Lust interrupt.

"That is in the past, keep it there. Now that I am finished delivering my message I will take my leave," Lust said in a very hard tone that meant she was probably glaring at Sloth and Wrath, it was no secret the two of them had been close, but Lust couldn't show loyalty to him, that wouldn't end well. Envy heard a small wisp and knew she was gone. He sighed he wouldn't have minded at least seeing his sister again, but what could he do?  
"Mommy, why does Lust not want to talk about the monster?" Wrath asked and Envy saw red, that little whelp had called him a monster! He would show him, by beating the bloody shit out of him, who the monster was after the freak looked like a mass of organs on the floor! But Envy couldn't do that that would jeopardize Ed; he took a deep breath and walked away from the door but still heard Sloth's answer.

"Because she doesn't want to remember Envy, he was a monster, and she knows she never should have cared for him," Sloth said quietly and Envy shook his head and took a breath to call himself, oh boy was that woman wrong. Oh well he didn't have to care what they did anymore he had a new master and a new life it was working fine for him. But he still needed to repay Lust, he needed to free her. He promised himself he would. But right now he needed to protect Ed.

Ed.

Edward.

Envy's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation he had just heard. "_She wants to change the date for Liore, she wants it done in two months, she is getting impatient,_" Lust had said that. Two months. But that meant they had to get the alchemists needed for the transmutation nearby and ready to do it. _Oh fuck. Ed!_

Envy had to restrain himself from punching the wall; he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. No matter how he wished for later here it was. Ed was the medium Dante wanted to use to make the philosophers stone. Envy knew what they were planning and the fact that they were still going through with that plan meant Dante thought Envy was dead. And that meant Ed was going to be forced to use the civilians of Liore and soldiers of the military in the transmutation. And they had planned to kidnap Al in order to get Ed to cooperate.

Envy fisted his hands, he had to do something or else Ed was going to be shipped out and he was going to have to do things he didn't want to and thought were wrong on so many levels. Envy didn't want Ed to have to do that. He wanted to protect him from the most horrible parts of life. And Envy knew of only one way to take care of problems, and that was to take out the initial problem starter.

And now, he had to take care of it, he was going to make it so Ed wouldn't even know of these things.

Envy was going to have to kill Dante. Envy was going to kill his mother; it was odd how that actually hurt him. Maybe it was all of that talk of Trisha Elric and how loving she was? All those late night conversations with Alphonse about family, about cherishing what you have because you don't know when it will be taken away it all came flooding into his mind reminding him that this was going to be harder than it should be.

Envy had to kill the mother who had never loved him, the one who only saw him as a hindrance and a tool. He hated that woman.

Envy grinned okay so maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

Envy merrily made his way over to Edward, almost skipping. Edward was still talking to some of the other officers Mustang among them, Envy came up beside him and slipped his hand in the blond alchemists', who turned and smiled.

"Hey," he said and Envy smiled at him, he was feeling very good because he knew he was soon going to make sure Ed was safe.

"So who is this young lady Edward?" one of the men asked and Envy deciding to play shy and stepped behind Ed to hide the blushing face. He could feel Ed trying not to laugh.

"Um...this is Evie Dellecourt...she's my date for this evening-uhng! I mean my girlfriend..." Ed corrected after Envy jabbed him painfully in the ribs. The other men started to laugh and Mustang was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Well Miss Dellecourt it's good to see you have gotten this boy to finally choose someone, it'll leave room for the other soldiers to actually have a chance," a man with brown hair laughed, and Envy peeked over Ed's shoulder to look at him and noticed that someone had joined their group, he had to trust his acting skills with this one.

"Let's hope those others aren't you General Beratol, your wife would not be pleased," The Fuhrer chuckled as he came to stand next to Ed.

"Oh, no Sir! I meant for my son, he says all the girls are only interested in blond hair and golden eyes!" the man laughed cheerily. The Fuhrer smiled lightly and then turned to Edward.

"Edward, I hope you are doing well," the Fuhrer said and Ed nodded.

"I'm doing fine Sir thanks for asking," Ed said honestly. And Envy had to keep himself from growling as the Fuhrer extended his hand to her. His acting skills had to be pretty good to get out of this. Because Pride, another homunculus would know that it was him the second he touched the small hand of his disguise.

"Oh my gawsh! It-! You-! He-!" she gasped and her eyes widened as she tried to hide more behind Edward.

"You're the Fuhrer!" she whispered and everyone started laughing, and she blushed noticing she pointed out the obvious.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you young lady," he said amusedly and to Envy's relief he put his hand down.

"You too!" she squeaked. And the others grinned the Fuhrer gave a light chuckle before moving on. Ed nodded at the other Generals before leaving the group as well, dragging Envy along.

"What was that?" he asked, his face displaying his obvious amusement. Envy grinned and shrugged.

"I was bored, and I decided that playing the shy girlfriend is a lot better than me being the normal asshole I prefer," He grinned and Ed rolled his eyes, and saw in relief that the Fuhrer was at the podium about to announce the end to the ball.

"Thank the gate," he muttered and Envy started laughing, then kissed him lightly on the cheek

"Yeah I think everyone is ready to leave, now let's blow this joint," Ed grabbed her offered hand and the both left hitching a ride with Mustang who told them he'd drive them as long as they didn't start doing inappropriate things in the back seat. Envy couldn't help but say that if they did it was probably the best the seats would ever experience. Mustang had turned to glare at him and nearly hit a tree. The rest of the ride was silent Ed had Envy's hand and they were leaning on each other. When they got back to the dorm Al had asked them all about it and in response they both groaned. Then soon Ed went to bed and Envy and Al talked about the ball anyway, though what Envy had overheard stayed strictly between himself and the wall he had nearly hit. He was going to keep that secret; he knew Ed wouldn't like it so he had to do it on his own. And he fully intended to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow chapter 12...lovely. Well I have to thank all the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I luuuurve you guys! Here I give you brownies, better than the typical cookie. XP well anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not yet but once I am the ruler of the world, yes...but that's along time coming so...yeah it still belongs to Arakawa-sensei.

Master

Envy pouted as he sat at the desk in the dorm. He had yet to come up with a plan, he needed to have Ed in the area but not noticeably somewhere that Roy would have to report him to Hakuro who would in turn have to report his whereabouts to the Fuhrer. He had an idea of what to do, but he didn't yet know how to get it to work. So far he planned to confront Dante by himself without anyone knowing it was him, and none of his friends knowing he'd done it until after. If at all. He knew Ed would not approve. But he knew he had to do it so Ed could be safe.

Envy smiled at the blond who was sleeping in the small bay window one arm and leg dangling off the edge his other hand on his stomach pushing up his shirt. Envy snorted as he got up from the desk and pulled down the shirt then brushed his fingers over the gentle sleeping face. He brushed back a blond bang not noticing the golden eyes opening slightly.

"I love it when you smile," Ed said quietly as his hand came up to cup Envy's face. Envy looked at him surprised; he hadn't noticed that his lips had turned up into a gentle smile as he'd been watching his blond lover. His smile grew bigger as he leaned down and pressed his lips briefly to Ed's for a moment. Then he crawled into the bay window behind Ed and let the blond rest in his arms and against his chest.

"I find myself doing it more than I used to since I started spending time with you," he said in Ed's ear, Ed rearranged himself so he was more comfortable in the homunculus' arms.

"Good, because I don't want to ever see you stop," he mumbled before he drifted back off to sleep. Envy smiled down at him and ran his fingers through the long hair before wrapping his arms more securely around the sleeping blond.

"Honestly..." Envy heard Al mumble, Envy raised his eyebrows at the younger Elric, who was sitting in a corner pouring over a book.

"What?" He asked the giant suit of armor, who looked up at the older male, obviously forgetting about the homunculus' acute sense of hearing.

"Oh... nothing," Al said in a tone that meant he was lying then he let out a small sigh. Envy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh...come on tell me..." he grinned and the helmet stared at him and Envy envisioned pursed lips.

"Oh I was just thinking...if I had a mouth I would gag..." Alphonse said and Envy looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" he said trying to hold back the laughter that was forthcoming. But he didn't want to wake the blond sleeping in his arms.

"You two are so sickeningly cute... I wish I could gag at the lovey-dovey vibes you two emit," he said and Envy heard the amusement in the echoy voice.

"I do _not _emit lovey-dovey..." Envy pouted, and Alphonse just laughed before he looked back to his book. Envy continued to pout as he pushed his face into Ed's hair that had long since fallen free of it's braid. He looked down at Ed, his breathing was even and his face was clean, not showing any trouble, he looked at peace and Envy wished it could stay like that. Envy took one of Ed's hands and started tracing designs on it, he remembered when his father used to do that when he was very young, and human. He had liked it a lot, and his father would always smile and laugh at him every time he asked for it, and every time he would take one of Envy's small hands and trace transmutation circles on it, telling him what each was for. That was one of Envy's happiest memories, he thought it was odd that it involved the person he hated most, but did he really hate that man most?

Envy's lips were next to Ed's neck he bent his head a little and kissed it gently. And thought that no, he didn't hate his father the most; he hated his mother because she always treated him awfully. He had no memories of her ever being kind to him; every time she ever looked at him it was with hate and scorn, and regret. Like she hated the fact that she had given birth to him. To any child that hurt, but it hurt Envy more when he saw the way other mothers were treating their son's with kindness and sometimes they were strict, but always they smiled at their child with an emotion Envy couldn't comprehend.

And maybe that's when he first started getting jealous, perhaps that was when the homunculus had been born, or at least the first fragment of the sin. And that was what had been reborn.

He gave a sigh as he came out of his thoughts, the sky was getting dark and Ed was still asleep. Envy looked down at the blond, unaware that Alphonse was watching Envy look at his brother with care. He never thought he'd see that on his face as the homunculus stood and carried the blond over to the bed. Alphonse watched as Envy tucked Ed in then after a moment of thought crawled into bed with him, Alphonse saw as his older brother snuggled closer to the homunculus and held on to him tightly, a small contented smile gracing his lips.

In truth Alphonse wasn't that bothered by the fact Ed had gotten distracted by the whole new problem of freeing Envy, Alphonse just wanted his brother to be happy, he knew Ed was still working on getting him out of that armor, and Al wasn't really bothered by the thought that he might have to stay in the metal suit longer than he originally thought since before Envy had joined him. He was just happy his brother was smiling like that.

o0o0o0o

"Fullmetal is this what you call a report? I've seen Elysia draw up better works and she's barely 3," Roy said in his normal condescending tone, Ed glared at him, his face was flushed but for a different reason than Roy thought.

"Oh screw you old man, you're just grumpy because you can't read it in your old age!" Ed retorted, Envy gave a small laugh at the twitch that Roy's eyebrow gave. The two of them were certainly entertaining, he heard Al give a sigh next to him.

"Are you sure? I thought it was from the fact that your tiny fingers couldn't hold the pen," he replied a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw the boy swell with anger.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE DOESN'T MEASURE UP TO A MINI-!" Ed had started but was caught off guard as he started coughing; he started wheezing after the chest rattling coughs had stopped.

"Ed, are you okay?" Envy asked him, he was instantly by the blond's side his hand on the boys arm in worry. Alphonse right next to him also worried, Envy could tell by the small panicky gestures the suit was making.

"Yeah...I'm fine. It's nothing…" he said but coughs continued to wrack his small body. Envy frowned and glared at Roy, who sighed and glared back but understood.

"Fullmetal," he said his voice commanding, Ed looked at him slightly wary, "I have no missions for you right now so I order you to go back to your dorm and rest until you are no longer coughing up organs," he commanded and Envy gave a small thankful smile, especially because that made Alphonse calm down too.

"It's nothing...really, just...just a cold," Ed coughed as he glared at his commanding officer. But then he felt the looks he was getting from both the suit of armor and the blond haired girl Envy turned into whenever they were in public together, he sighed and coughed again.

"It's no fair teaming up on me..." he mumbled, and Envy and Al grinned at each other(as well as a suit can grin), then Envy grabbed Ed's hand.

"Come on, you're going home and Al is going to get you some soup," Envy said as she dragged him out of the room, Alphonse gave an affirmative as they left the office. Roy gave a small chuckle; he knew Ed had to be sick since he hadn't put up much of a fight. And both Envy and Al had realized that and were thankful to Roy for having his help with getting Ed to shut up and listen.

Ed pouted the whole way back to the dorm, he saw that both Envy and Alphonse were worried and that had been the exact reason he didn't want them finding out. The crystal eyes of the body Envy was in kept looking at him with worry as if making sure he was still breathing. And he felt Al very close as if prepared to catch him if he fell. He sighed. Honestly he felt like a child. Especially because the moment they entered the dorm both Al and Envy turned on him and told him to get into bed. He would have protested, but one they both were radiating, 'try arguing and feel my wrath'. And two, he really was exhausted; he knew he could hide things well but he was just so tired he wasn't even going to argue. He shed his coat and climbed under the cover, not missing the surprised look that the two others exchanged. He smiled a little feeling good to know he could still catch them off guard, then slowly he drifted off to sleep.

"...I dunno Al, has he ever acted like this before?" Ed heard Envy ask worry was evident in his voice and it was also in the younger boy's voice as he answered.

"No. Brother...he usually...just shrugs it off, I only remember one time he ever actually listened and that was when we were younger and mom took care of him, it was the one time he got very sick," Al said, and Ed blinked a few times to clear the haze. He remembered that time, his mother had been worried because he had been running a fever for several days, but what had worried her the most was he had actually listened to her.

"That's reassuring," he heard Envy mutter, then he felt a cold hand on his forehead, he closed his eyes and made a face, he heard the homunculus give a light chuckle then brush hair out of his eyes. Ed opened them to see Envy looking down at him smiling slightly.

"Morning sleepy head," he said gently, Ed couldn't help but smile at him then laugh a little, because it was obviously not morning but very late in the evening, or perhaps it was very early morning. As it was dark out and the moon was shining through the window. But unfortunately his laugh turned into a cough, which then turned into a groan.

"I hate being sick..." he mumbled and both Al and Envy laughed.

"We noticed," Al said, coming over to his brother and mimicking Envy's earlier action and placed his hand on his brother's forehead, Ed made another face but relaxed after it made him feel a little better.

"You've been out for a while, how do you feel? Any better than before?" Envy asked, and Ed sat up yawning a bit. He shrugged in response. Alphonse came over with a bowl of soup and set it down on the nightstand.

"Here Brother, this'll help a lot!" he said enthusiastically. Ed smiled at him.

"Thanks Al," he said as he took the soup and started to eat.

"You are such a confusing person…" Envy mumbled, and then snorted. And Alphonse laughed; Ed raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's talking about how you don't like milk but milk is one of the main ingredients in stew, which also happens to be your favorite food," Alphonse said pointing to the bowl warming Ed's hands. Ed blushed slightly.

"Stew tastes nothing like milk! That's all!" he pouted and Envy just started laughing. Alphonse chuckled as Edward continued to pout and eat his soup.

"Well anyway Brother I was thinking that once you're feeling better we could go visit teacher we haven't seen her in a while," Al said as Ed was finishing his meal.

"You want to go see teacher? Why? Have you turned into a masochist little brother?" Ed asked with a funny look on his face.

"No, I just thought it'd be nice to have a break, we've been busy with things for a while…it's nice to have a breather every once in a while." Alphonse said, and Envy watched as Edward stared at his brother for a full minute before rolling his eyes.

"Fine whatever, we can go…" he said and Al radiated triumph as well as smugness. Envy gaped at the two of them

"I think I just missed something," he said and Ed looked at him with a grin.

"Yeah probably," he gave a light chuckle before finishing up his soup, he handed the bowl to Alphonse who took care of it.

"I think you'll like Teacher, she has a thing for causing me pain just like you," Ed joked and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Oh? I like her already," Envy replied in kind, grinning as he gently poked Ed in the forehead. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Why does the thought of you and teacher together send shivers down my spine?" Ed asked rhetorically, both Envy and Alphonse laughed.

o0o0o0o

"You know what Al, I think I changed my mind let's go back," Edward said as he Al and a disguised Envy made way to the Elric's alchemy teacher's house two days after Edward refused to stay in bed. Envy and Al knew he wasn't completely over his cold, but he no longer had a fever, he just coughed a lot. Both of Edward's caretakers took to glaring at him whenever he overdid things, so Edward took to holding back his coughs and almost choking himself to death more than once. After many arguments Ed finally announced he was going to go see teacher and Envy and Al were welcome to come, but only if they shut up.

"Oh no you don't brother," Alphonse replied and grabbed his brother's shirt before he could make a run for it.

"Aw come on Edo she can't be that bad!" Envy said in the cheerful disguise of the blond that was now widely known as Ed's girlfriend.

Ed and Al's expresssions both darkened a little, but continued walking. Envy raised an eyebrow in question and wasn't graced with an answer.

"Riiight, well then," he muttered and followed them for a while.

Eventually they came to a shop that had "MEAT" on a sign over the door, it looked fairly nice in Envy's opinion. Friendly meat shop. He chuckled at the thought. But his chuckle was interrupted as something came flying out of the shop and Alphonse ended up the ground, and then so did Ed.

"What are you two doing here?" came an angry female voice. And Envy looked to see a woman in a white dress with an apron on, her hair was in braids. She looked furious, and Envy felt the danger rolling off of her.

As Ed stood again she was in front of him had his collar in her fist and her other fist pulled back for a punch, in less time than it took for Ed to flinch Envy had the womans wrist tightly gripped in his vice of a hand.

"I would stop if I was you," he growled, the girl he was pretending to be had never looked so menacing.

"Who are you?" the woman asked and she dropped Ed to look at Envy. Who ignored her and released her wrist to go to Ed.

"You okay?" he asked and Ed nodded but started coughing again and Envy glared at the woman as he rubbed the blonds back.

"Who are you?" the woman asked again, she glared right back at the blond girl who looked like she was concerned over her student.

"Who are _you_?" Envy snapped back, and the woman scowled, this girl was impertinent, if she wasn't so concerned over her coughing student she would have taught her a lesson right then.

"Izumi Curtis, now who are you and what is your relation to my student?" Izumi asked back, and was surprised to see the girl look her up and down a few times before she looked back at Ed and asked him something too quietly for Izumi to hear. Then she turned back to the woman and stood relinquishing Ed to the suit of armor that had come over to them when he'd gotten up.

"You're Wrath's mom...I'd forgotten," the blond girl said and Izumi was shocked as she watched her face dissolve and reform as another face she'd never seen, but she did recognize Envy for what he was and prepared to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

I really enjoyed all of your guys' "What's gonna happen?" it amused me because i already knew. but Enjoy if you will! xD

Master

"A homunculus!" she said in shock for a moment, and then she steeled herself and attacked.

"H-heeey! Hey! Stop it!" Envy said as he kept dodging. He put his hands up in surrender but really didn't want to get hit.

"Teacher! Stop!" Ed and Al shouted to her, but she didn't seem to hear and another fist flew at Envy's face Envy dodged but tripped backwards on a rock and landed on his ass, arms and legs flying out so he was spread eagle on the ground.

"Aaarhg!...uuuhg...so much for homunculus dignity..." Envy said from the ground making no move to get up.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked ready to strike him, and Envy raised an eyebrow at her then shrugged.

"I dunno it wasn't my idea...ask Ed...Better yet ask Al, he was the one who suggested it, and I have no idea why...you're one crazy bitch..." Envy said and yelped when he got kicked in the side, hard. Envy curled up and exhaled slowly to try and lessen the pain as his ribs healed themselves back together.

"Teacher! Stop he's not going to do anything," Ed said and grabbed onto his teacher's arm Al came over to Envy and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently and Envy nodded taking the giant suits outstretched metal hand.

"As good as I can be after being kicked in the ribs," he said rubbing the side that was already healed.

"So you're fine," Ed said grinning at him and Envy shrugged grinning back, then he turned to Izumi and glared, Ed recognizing the look, quickly stepped over to him.

"No Envy," he said firmly and Envy pouted, pleading with his eyes.

"Please, just a little?" he asked and Ed crossed his arms, giving Envy a hard look.

"No." he said with an air of finality. And Envy just pouted some more but didn't look all that disappointed. Like he'd already known, then he turned to Izumi looking at her evenly.

"To answer your earlier question, Ed is my master," he said and Izumi looked completely bewildered. Ed sighed then grabbed her arm.

"Come on teacher we'll explain inside," and he led the woman, who was still glaring suspiciously at the waltzing Envy who looked like he could care less, into the kitchen.

Envy didn't really care to hear what Ed was going to tell his teacher so he didn't stay in the room; instead he decided to wander around the house.

He saw pictures of Ed and Al when they were younger and some of the woman and a monster of a man. And the rest of the house really wasn't that interesting it had two bedrooms a living room a kitchen a big backyard and then the shop was attached to the front. Envy sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

"...so no one knows you're here?" He heard Izumi ask and Envy stopped by the door eyebrow raised.

"No, we didn't tell the Colonel because we wanted to ask you some stuff," Ed said and Envy thought for a moment, if no one knew they were here, it would be the perfect chance to ambush Dante. He grinned as he walked into the room and leaned against Al who was sitting on a chair at the table next to his brother. Izumi glared at him, he frowned and Ed sighed.

"Teacher he isn't going to do anything, calm down," Ed said giving his teacher a look, Izumi jumped a little then frowned.

"How do you know? He isn't human he can't be trusted," she said, and Envy rolled his eyes pushing himself off of Al and looking her straight in the eye.

"That's a little rich considering there are humans who are even less trustworthy than I am, but you don't do anything about them, because they're _human_ whereas I am not so I obviously hold no say in the matter right? Well you should know that in my life, experiences have taught me that no human has the right to earn my trust so why should I give mine? Don't go throwing around your biased misconceptions without knowing the whole story first," Envy said and Izumi's eyes were wide for a moment before she glared at the homunculus. Ed sighed and Envy turned to him and looked like he was preparing for a verbal rebuke from him but Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Teacher he can't do anything because he doesn't have the will to," Ed said calmly, and Envy looked surprised but then got it and went over to Al again, repressing a sigh.

"That means nothing he just said he doesn't trust anyone, who can say he won't stab you while you're sleeping?" she asked starting to get stubborn, a tendency she had picked up from Ed.

"Okay well one I trust Ed and Al and two, I've been with them for months I could have done that already, why wait to come to your lovely abode?" Envy asked lazily, and Ed continued on ignoring him.

"And three he can't do anything to me, because of the whole..." Ed searched for words and Envy sighed.

"Because of the whole Master-Servant relationship..." Envy supplied. And Ed looked at him like he was saying sorry, and Envy rolled his eyes, "I'm kind of used to it by now," he said.

"Master-Servant...?" Izumi asked confused and Envy slammed his head on the table unexpectedly.

"I thought you said she was your teacher? Aren't teachers supposed to be...I don't know Smart?" he asked and Ed started laughing but shut up from the glare sent to him by Izumi.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a chillingly sweet voice. Envy looked up at her, not affected by the intimidation.

"Come on lady it's not that hard to understand, he's my master, I swear I've told you this before, but whatever he tells me to do or not do, I have to do or not do, it's pretty simple," Envy said and Izumi frowned.

"How do we know you're not just lying?" She asked and Envy groaned and slammed his head on the table again.

"I don't want to talk about this..." he mumbled. And Ed couldn't help but give a small chuckle then patted Envy on the head.

"It's all true Teacher, believe me, it's fine but if he makes you that uncomfortable..." Ed looked at him with a sad smile, "he could leave for a few days..." he suggested reluctantly and Envy smiled at him to tell him he didn't mind.

"Yeah I can get lost for awhile...just...what to do...?" he muttered to himself and held back his excitement at his luck, this gave him the excuse he needed to leave for a while to get rid of Dante.

"It would make me feel better. But I'm worried about you Edward..." she said and Envy snorted she glared at him.

"Right well, not that this isn't fun...I'm going to go, bye bye!" He said with a huge grin and then promptly disappeared from the kitchen.

Envy walked into the hidden underground city, not making a sound. he wasn't positive of what he was going to do, but he figured he could do it if he played all of his cards right, Ed was safe now and Dante wasn't expecting him. He grinned then turned into Ed, maybe this would be easier than he thought.

He snuck into the library, knowing that if he really _was_ Ed that was the first place the boy would go. He lingered around for a bit knowing eventually he'd get caught and that was the plan for the moment. He walked through the isles and stopped at the section that was loaded with books on human alchemy. He was standing in the isle flipping through the books looking like he was reading them like Ed did when he felt the presence of someone else he knew who it was without having to look.

"Edward Elric…Now what brings you here?" Envy dropped the book in surprise, for show then turned to see Lust standing at the end of the row.

"Lust! Um I…got…lost, I was looking for something," he said lamely and Lust looked like she was restraining laughter she looked over her shoulder to check and see if any one was there and approached him.

"You need to be careful Dante will not let you leave if she finds you here," she said quietly, Envy picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"That was the plan, I wasn't intending to leave until the bitch was dead," he said and was surprised to find that it did sound like Ed, though he knew he didn't have to trick Lust, it would just be safer for her if he did.

"Edward, what about Envy? Is he alright with this?" she asked and Envy gave Ed's characteristic cocky grin.

"Who says he knows?" He replied and Lust frowned then crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Edward," she said in a rather motherly tone and Envy tried not to laugh.

"Lust," he said in mocking tone, and the woman sighed.

"You've been hanging around Envy way too long," she murmured, and Envy laughed.

"You have no idea... Now where is the bitch who had a hand in ruining my life and is essentially the cause of Envy's torment?" He asked and Lust couldn't repress the smile but she wouldn't go for it.

"Edward you really need to leave I don't want to be forced to hurt you," she said then stiffened suddenly and Envy would have too if he didn't have his act on.

"What?" He asked and yelped in surprise when a long stream of water shot at his head. He leaped to the side and into the bookshelf.

"Edward Elric, our master would very much like to meet with you," the voice of homunculus known as Sloth said.

"I bet she would…" Envy muttered darkly and dodged to the side as another stream of water came at him.

He clapped and faked the transmutation to Ed's automail it looked pretty damn close too, and he was impressed with himself.

He flipped over Sloth after cutting at her water ribbons, then got to the door he grinned at the two women and ran out.

He knew both of them were following him then he felt another presence and luckily he dodged just in time, Wrath's rock covered fist was aimed at his head.

"Hello Edward! Are you here to give me your body?" he asked with that maniacal gleam in his eyes Envy grimaced. He knew how Wrath was acting was probably his fault…who was he kidding? It was entirely his fault.

"Um, I still have to think about it," he said and then thrust the fake arm blade right at the child's face. Wrath scowled as he leapt away and Envy continued his retreat, but unfortunately his escape was blocked by a large body. Envy scowled, he wasn't a big fan of Gluttony's but he was a force to be reckoned with. He made a face and was about to turn direction when Lust's nails shot out and prevented him from going anywhere. He turned and smirked at her.

"You should be careful with those, you don't want to poke anyone's eyes out," he said almost too cheerfully and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come my son, our master wishes to speak with you," And Envy gave his best Ed scowl at the other female homunculus.

"You're _not _my mom! You're just a fake!" he yelled at her and then had to dodge as Wrath came at his head. He stepped back with a yelp, as Wrath's rock covered fist came at his head again.

"Shut Up! Don't talk about my mommy that way!" he screeched and Envy seriously wanted to drop kick the idiot.

"She's not your mom either!" he yelled and had to dodge the enraged child, he kept stepping back and realized too late he was being led in the general direction of Dante's chambers. He growled and slashed at Wrath with the arm blade then kicked out at Sloth, he used his momentum to leap at the wall and use it as a pivot point to jump over Lust, but unfortunately Gluttony was right behind her and his mouth was open. He gave a yell of surprise but felt himself get caught and tugged away from the formidable jaws, he was happy for that but was now trapped in Sloth's water.

"Eeeeew…" he muttered, and Wrath smiled at him, it made Envy want to punch his face in, Lust was frowning at him, Gluttony continued sucking on his finger. Envy sighed, at first he had missed them, but now not really, well Lust he missed from time to time, but not any of the others.

"Come along Edward," Sloth said and he scowled at her as she used her water to move his arms behind him and locked them there with her own, and bound them with her water.

"I don't wanna," he said and was shoved forward by Wrath, he snapped his leg out and kicked the youngest homunculus who glared at him and looked like he was about to kick him back but Sloth gave him a look. So Wrath just stuck his tongue out and shoved him again making him walk forward.

Envy tried to get out of it several times but knew some of the things he had in mind Ed couldn't or wouldn't do so he had to suffer. After some time Wrath ran ahead and they came to a large open room with couches and tables, the nice kinds Envy knew his mother adored. He was half tempted to rip them all apart. Envy was scowling at the furniture when he heard her footsteps on one of the balconies. He looked up and saw her looking down at him.

"Where is your brother Edward, dear?" she said in a fake sweet voice and Envy's scowl grew.

"None of your damn business!" he replied and realized Ed would have said the same exact thing, it seemed the blond was rubbing off on him.

"That's a pity, looks like we'll have to do without then," she murmured to herself. Envy scowled, the bitch was insane, and that was saying a lot, especially coming from him.

Dante walked down from the balcony and Envy felt himself get shoved in her direction, still bound by Sloth's water, she stepped in front of him a smile on her face.

"You know Edward dear I'm very sorry about the whole Envy thing, Lust told me he attacked you and almost hurt you very badly, that was never intended to happen, he always was quiet useless, even as a human," she gave a laugh and Envy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really…well I'm sorry to hear that," he growled and she hummed in agreement.

"But now that I know you are okay perhaps you can help me with a little problem?" she asked, acting friendly, Envy felt like puking but restrained himself.

"Oh and what's that?" he asked sarcastically, trying to free himself from Sloth's grip. "Cause if you want help with your bitchy insanity I can't be of any assistance," he growled and Dante's eyes narrowed

"You..." she hesitated and Envy smirked and her face grew angry, "Envy..." she snarled and his smirk grew as he broke free from Sloth and changed back into himself.

"What gave me away?" he asked not able to hide the mocking tone he used. He smirked at her and she looked absolutely furious, he couldn't be any happier.


	14. Chapter 14

Here you go! and honestly i really like it when you guys try to predict stuff...you should do it more often. xD

Master

"Envy! How dare you return!" Dante screeched and Envy gave a sigh, alright this woman was absolutely bonkers.

"Well you know me I'm pretty daring, I look at you don't I?" he asked and she screeched again, she stomped down the stairs and came to look at him face to face, her rage was obvious and very amusing.

"I ordered you not to return unless you had Elric!" she hissed and Envy sighed then rubbed the back of his head.

"Technically…I did bring him to you…just not the one you wanted, too bad for you, I found it highly entertaining mind you," he cackled and her face grew, if possible, angrier.

"Envy! I order you to bring me Edward!" she demanded and Envy sighed, then turned away from her.

"I don't really want to, he's busy, he has better things to do than look at the face of an ugly and old hag," he sighed and gave a dramatic shrug of his shoulders.

"What?" she hissed and Envy turned back to her with a smirk, he stalked away from her and kept his back to her as he talked.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, _mother_," he said the last word scathingly. "After all of these years you claim to be smarter than the humans, you're their _savior_, you should know when you lose something," Envy pranced around the room, the smirk on his lips aggravating practically everyone in the room.

"You didn't!" Dante gasped, then her eyes went to his thigh and she growled. "No!" she hissed and Envy's face grew manic as the woman started taking steps back.

"That's right mummy dearest, you hold no power over me any more, I hope you're prepared to face the consequences," he snarled at her, stalking forward his body tensing to get ready to pounce.

"Now Envy dear, we can surely make it so you are free from anyone, you just have to trust me," she said a little fear laced into her words, Envy's face grew more insanely pleased.

"I don't think so," he said and Dante grew panicked.

"Take him! TAKE HIM!" she screeched at the others and Envy's smirk grew. Lust's nails shot at him and Envy grabbed her wrist then threw her at Gluttony who was too busy catching her to get angry that she'd been thrown in the first place. Then he dodged Wrath's flailing legs only to grab his arms and throw him as high as the ceiling would allow, then the kid fell to the floor and made a crater.

"Oh did I do that I'm so sorry!" Envy cackled and dodged Sloth's water whips, only to grab Wrath again after he attacked and throw him at his "Mommy". Envy smirked as he looked at the disorganized homunculi, they didn't know how to fight very well as a team, especially against him, he was the strongest and fastest of them all. Envy grinned at them and then made a run for the door and while they were busy thinking he was trying to run he ran up the frame and flipped over them and then pushed them out through the double doors then slammed them shut in their shocked faces, he snapped the locks then turned to look at Dante, she was scared he could tell but she was trying to hide the fear.

"So tell me mummy dearest, how would you like to die?" Envy asked mockingly, then he transformed into Greed, her former lover.

"I know how much you used to love him; perhaps he'll be the most painful," then he transformed into Hohenheim, Dante's face darkened.

"Or perhaps, he can do the job better, he loved you didn't he? But no…I know the perfect person…" and then Envy transformed into a blond man, he looked almost exactly like Ed only older and his hair was a different shade of blond. Dante gasped and backed up. Looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"You said you forgot! You aren't supposed to know that face!" she cried frantically, Envy ignored her, he just continued speaking stalking closer to her, pulling a knife out of the pants pocket. A gun would have been cleaner but he wanted her to suffer.

"Maybe _I_ should kill you, after all you never loved me, you only ever yelled at me and hated me, telling me I was worthless. Is it because I was always with father? Were you envious of the time I spent with him? Is it because he was being a father to me? Huh? Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE?" he screamed and then he lunged the knife aimed right at her heart.

o0o0o0o

"Hey brother do you know where Envy went? I'm kind of worried about him," Al asked one night after they had sparred with teacher.

"Al it's been two days, he's fine, I'd know if he was hurt," Ed said grinning at his brother; Al was so cute sometimes, even in a ten foot suit of armor. (it's only seven feet Ed you're just short(I AM NOT!)*sigh*)

"You think?" Al asked turning to look at his brother who was gazing at the stars with a small smile on his face.

"I know," Ed said his smile brighter and his eyes glistening from the starlight, Al gave a tiny tin laugh.

"What?" Ed asked unaware of the pout on his face that made Al laugh harder.

"Oh nothing brother you're just a hopeless romantic that's all," Al said and Ed turned fuchsia and he spluttered.

"Wha-? I-! I AM NOT!" he squeaked and Al laughed more his metal body rattling with the force of his laughter, Ed pouted at him until he stopped.

"You _know_ he'll be okay, brother?" Al asked a knowing tone in his voice, Ed turned purple.

"I know because of the whole master thing! Nothing else!" he screeched and Al laughed. Then patted his brother's back.

"It's okay brother I know," he said and Ed looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what?" he asked suspicious. Al just shrugged. Ed glared at him but eventually went back to looking at the stars. Al smiled internally, he knew that his brother loved Envy despite it all, Ed loved everyone, but he truly loved the homunculus, and Al hoped that in the end everything would work out.

o0o0o0o

Envy snarled and his muscles strained as he fought to move.

The knife was not even a centimeter away from Dante's chest, he was so close and they had the nerve to stop him!

Envy couldn't move at all, Wrath had transformed himself into the floor and had Envy in a death grip around his waist; the floor was wrapped around his legs. Sloth was using her water to immobilize his arms in an awkward embrace so he could barely flex them and Lust had her nails poised right over the restraining pressure points on his back. Gluttony was busy pulling Dante out of the range of the knife. And Envy snarled louder and tried to struggle out of their grips.

"LET GO OF ME YOU TRAITORS! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO LIVE!" He screamed desperately, if only they had waited a second longer! She would be dead! DEAD! And he would be free to be with Ed! He struggled against his captors and cried out in pain as Lust hit the two restraining points on his back; he reverted back to his other form automatically and felt his muscles convulse in pain even though he couldn't move. He gave a snarled cry in frustration.

"What do you want us to do with him Master?" Wrath asked an evil cackle in his voice, Envy snarled at him since he couldn't look down and glare, or kick him for that matter.

"We will have to seal him, take him to the lower levels, I will meet you there," she said and Envy started laughing.

"Did you forget mummy? Father used my real body in the transmutation, there is nothing you can use to seal me!" he laughed sounding a little hysterical. Dante smiled at him in a strained way.

"Oh no my son, I remember exactly where I put your first lock of hair as a child. It will be quite sufficient," she said and Envy snarled again struggling with all he could to get at the woman, but he was bound good and tight. He gave another frustrated cry and would have stomped his foot if he could have. Wrath then changed back to his normal form and began to help Sloth and Lust start taking Envy out of the room and to the basement, and lucky for Envy he had a rescuer.

There was a snap and fire was embracing all of them but seeing as they were homunculi there was no lasting damage, however the fire surprised the others and Envy felt himself get released. He took that second of time to leap away from his captors and head in the direction he knew his rescuer was, he skidded down the hall and whipped around a corner and jumped over a black head that was standing just next to the wall.

"Do it again!" he hissed and Roy complied snapping again and incinerating everything in the hall but being careful not to do structural damage. Then Envy turned and ran, he didn't make sure Roy was behind him he just knew, and he didn't stop running until they were out of the underground city.

"You want to…tell me what…that was about?" Roy huffed clutching his side where a stitch had formed and Envy snorted at the man.

"You're getting old Flamey," then Envy sighed and then started walking in the general direction of HQ. "And I was trying to protect Ed if you must know," he said and Roy raised an eyebrow, still trying to catch his breath.

"And does Edward know about this?" Roy asked now able to form complete sentences without gasping, and Envy frowned.

"A little," he muttered and Roy snorted.

"So that would be a no," Roy almost laughed but thought better of it, also considering the situation. It had looked like Envy had almost been done in, and Roy had followed him to make sure he hadn't been done in, so surely the other homunculi knew he'd been there, but then again, he'd never been in sight.

"Shut up! Just don't tell him…please," he added almost reluctantly and Roy sighed, frowning slightly in thought. Lying to Fullmetal would probably not be a good thing, but Envy did say please, which if Roy remembered was a first.

"Fine, but I won't lie to him directly, if he asks I'll tell him," Roy said and Envy sighed that was as good as it was going to get he supposed so he nodded.

"Thanks, now…I have a question for you, how did you know where I was?" he asked and Roy smirked.

"I saw you when I was on my way to work and thought it was odd you were Ed-less so I followed you," he said and Envy scowled.

"Suspicious bastard," he muttered and Roy smirked bigger. Then he sighed, "Well whatever, I'm going to go wait at home, see you later Flamey," he waved and then disappeared going back to the apartment he lived in with Ed and Al, he really hoped Ed didn't figure out what he did, he'd be in trouble and he really didn't want to go without sex for too long that would truly be a punishment close to torture.

He sighed and flopped onto the bed, this was going to be a really long wait.


	15. Chapter 15

yep there's some smut before it gets intense. I don't really like it though...you guys are so lucky i finished this story before i lost interest. you have no idea how close i was to giving up. okay not very close...i had to prove someone wrong so i had to finish it but still.

Master

"Envy we're back!" Ed called as he got into the tiny apartment; Envy popped out of the kitchen and threw himself at the small alchemist.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again!" he cried and Ed started to laugh but hugged the dramatic homunculus.

"It was only three days, she wanted us to stay longer you know," he said and Envy whimpered making both of the Elrics laugh.

"So what did you do all alone?" Ed asked and Envy shrugged.

"Nothing much really, just kind of sat around." He said shrugging again and Ed nodded then went into the kitchen and saw all of the cooking supplies on the floor completely spotless, and the floor was also shinning in a way Ed wouldn't have been surprised if he could have seen his reflection on it.

"Just sat around huh?" he asked with a grin and Envy grimaced.

"Okay and cleaned every surface I could find, but at least it wasn't destructive, you should be grateful for that, I could have made the whole place look like a disaster," Envy said fairly and Ed laughed.

"And I'm glad you didn't otherwise you would have had to been punished," he said his voice dripping with underlying meaning and Envy shivered.

"Oh really? Well then, maybe you should leave more often," he smirked and then pulled the blond to him, and went to attach his mouth to the neck under him when there was a nervous laugh from nearby.

"Please don't do that around me, I'm already scarred as it is," Al said from the floor as he put away the pots and pans.

"Oh come on Al, it's not that bad," Ed said and Al turned to look at him.

"You know what, you try having sit out side of a room while dirty things are going on, _obvious _dirty things are going on inside. It can traumatize a kid," he said and Ed blushed self-consciously. Envy just laughed.

"Awww come on Al it's okay! Someday, when you get your body back you can do the same thing to us!" Envy grinned and he saw Ed light up like a beacon, he knew Al was probably red too, on the inside.

"Envy…I don't think you're allowed to make innuendos toward my brother anymore…" Edward said his face still red and Envy snorted.

"Well if I don't who will?" he asked honestly and Ed punched him in the arm then smiled and pulled Envy into a hug that the homunculus returned happily.

"I know it was only a few days but I missed you," Ed said and Envy smiled and rubbed his back gently.

"I missed you too, I was getting lonely there for awhile." He said with a grin and Ed punched him in the stomach.

"Remember what I said about innuendos!" he hissed and Envy just smiled rubbing his stomach lightly. Then he leaned down nest to Ed and brushed his mouth against Ed's ear.

"Was that an order…master?" he whispered and Ed shivered feeling himself get turned on then smacked Envy on the arm and glared at him, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Shut up!" he hissed and Envy laughed silently pressing his face into Ed's shoulder, his own shaking with mirth. Ed rolled his eyes then pushed him away weakly. But then Al sighed and turned back around with a perfect about face.

"No brother...you do what you need to do...I'm going over to the lieutenants house tonight," Al said and then he slammed the door closed, leaving Envy and Ed staring at it in bemused shock.

"I knew I liked your brother for a reason," Envy said finally breaking the silence. Ed turned bright red and smacked Envy again and then Envy pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Ed relaxed into it immediately kissing Envy back just as fiercely their tongues battling for dominance. Then Ed was against the wall with a leg in between his, brushing against his crotch.

"Envy..." Ed moaned long and deep, Envy smirked and transferred his mouth to Ed's neck and sucked hard.

"I told you I missed you..." he said huskily and then his hand went into Ed's pants and stroked his member.

"Oh fuck! _Envy_!" Ed whined and bucked into his lovers hand and felt himself slid down the wall as he went weak in the knees. Envy picked him up and took him to the bedroom as fast as light and had Ed's clothes off in less time than that. Envy transformed out of his own clothes and pressed himself right up against his master.

"Please Ed..." Envy whispered and Ed took a shaky breath to regain his senses then flipped the situation around. His mouth attached itself to Envy's nipple while his other hand went down to deal with the erection there. Envy squirmed and growled in frustration when all Ed did was stroke it as slowly s possible.

"Mast-Ed..." he growled and Ed snickered then lifted his hand off completely and pushed his fingers into Envy's mouth and sat back to watch as Envy swirled his tongue over the digits. Ed took his fingers back and then pressed them to Envy's entrance, Envy bucked his hips in need and anticipation. Ed smirked and slid the first finger in Envy let out a soft mewl that sounded a lot like 'master'. Ed added another finger and bent down to put his mouth on Envy's member, it took some control for him not to buck. Then finally the last finger was added and Envy growled.

"No...now..." he hissed and Ed grinned then removed his fingers and positioned himself but Envy was impatient and impaled himself on Ed's member, Ed hissed in shock and pleasure.

"Oh shit _Envy_," he moaned and Envy gave a strained grin and bucked his hips making Ed moan again, louder.

"You may be on top but I'm in control..." Envy whispered and Ed smirked.

"We'll see for how long," he pulled out of the homunculus and then flipped him over, he gave a cry of surprise and then one of pleasure as Ed drove into him again, Ed picked up the pace and started whispering things in Envy's ear that made Envy scream in completion, Ed following soon after.

The blond collapsed on Envy immediately after, then Envy turned and embraced his master and lover in a loose hold and burying his face in Ed's hair. Ed held onto him too, a content smile on his face, they lay there for a while in silence just enjoying each other's presences. When Envy moved his head so his voice could be heard.

"Ed..." he said softly and Ed grunted to show he was listening, "I want to thank you..." Envy said and Ed opened his eyes and turned to look at Envy.

"For what?" he asked honestly curious and Envy looked down unable to meet Ed's eyes out of embarrassment.

"For saving me I guess...I would have been stuck with Dante for the rest of who knows how long but now...I think you can defeat her and I'll be able to stay with you, I don't mind that at all," he said and his face went a little pink. Ed smiled and brought a hand up to lift Envy's face by his chin.

"You're welcome then, I'm glad I saved you...because now I have someone to love," he said sincerely and Envy blushed brighter.

"Yeah yeah now shut up and go to sleep," Envy mumbled and Ed laughed then kissed Envy lightly on the lips and then on the forehead before snuggling up to Envy and falling fast asleep.

Envy stroked Ed's hair gently and thought of what was sure to come, the battle with Dante was sure to be difficult but he had faith in Ed and believed he could beat her. He just hoped he would come out unscathed.

o0o0o0o

The days went on as normal Al and Ed researching every waking hour of the day unless Envy made Ed eat, or do other relaxing activities, Envy would shop so the brothers didn't have to be interrupted more than necessary. Until one day Envy didn't come back.

"Al..." Ed asked looking at the clock, Al gave a preoccupied hum, "When did Envy leave?" Ed asked and Al looked up at the clock.

"About three hours ago, that's along time maybe he got distracted..." Al said trying to be positive. Ed frowned.

"What could he have gotten distracted by for two and a half hours?" Ed asked disbelievingly and Al shrugged.

"I don't know brother, he's probably fine though, you know nothing can hurt him, he can heal super fast," Al said reassuringly and Ed nodded, though not entirely reassured.

"If he's not back within the next half hour I'm going to look for him," Ed said and Al nodded, his brother couldn't be dissuaded from something like that so he wasn't going to bother trying.

Ed could only handle fifteen minutes though and stood up in a flurry, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door in all of his angsty glory.

"Brother..." Al sighed in exasperation, but in truth he was getting a little worried about the missing homunculus too. Envy was never late.

Ed and Al searched the way they knew Envy took to go get groceries and found nothing not even a scuffle mark. Ed was beginning to grow very worried when lieutenant Havoc ran up to them, out of breath and looking a little worried.

"Hey boss...we just got a message for you at HQ, something about 'jealousy being caught'?" he said totally confused but Ed's face went white. Then he ran towards HQ, Havoc and Al running after him calling to him to find out what was wrong.

"Bastard!" Ed said the moment the door was open and Roy looked up in shock for a moment before he looked grimly at a piece of paper on his desk.

"This is the message we got Ed, I have no idea what it means, and just so you know I can't help you, I have a Fuhrer to take care of..." Roy mumbled and Ed looked at him in confusion, "Turns out the Fuhrer is one of the homunculi Ed," he elaborated and Ed's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Ed asked in shock before he shook his head, "No I need to find Envy, I have a bad feeling," Ed started but then he took a deep breath and stood straight in front of Roy's desk. "This is the plan, I go and get Envy and take care of the one controlling the other homunculi and you take care of the fuhrer," Ed looked up at Roy who was surprised the kid wasn't freaking out. "You've just been promoted Colonel," Ed said then whipped around.

"Come on Al!" he said and made way for the door, Roy was content to sit there in shock for a little longer but something else made him stand up.

"Wait Fullmetal how do you know where he is?" He asked and Ed turned around and returned one of the smirks Roy was so famous for.

"I have a feeling," he said and then he was gone. Roy shook his head and sat back down. Was it just him or was this all happening rather fast?

"Lieutenant see if you can find me the blue prints of the Fuhrers mansion," he mumbled into his hands, then he looked up to see her saluting him then leaving the office. He sat back in his desk and tightened his gloves. Fullmetal was rubbing off on him. He snorted, that's exactly what he needed, to be like a hard headed reckless shrimp. Oh well at least he had come this far and the kid had given him a chance and he was gong to take it.

o0o0o0o

"B-brother!" Al tripped as he followed his brother through the streets, "Brother! Where are we going?" he yelled trying to keep the red clad blond within his sights.

"Come on Al!" Ed yelled as he turned down a side street that Al realized was familiar he watched as his brother ran into an abandoned church he ran in seconds after.

"Brother!" he called and he saw Ed run through the side door they'd gone through before. He made an irritated noise as he followed behind. "Stupid lovesick moron," he muttered.

"I heard that!" echoed along the wall, Al chuckled nervously but he followed his brother down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Ummmmm...READ NOW!

Master

Envy groaned and tried to move but felt incredibly weak, and he really _couldn't_ move he felt restrained, he also felt alchemy. He concentrated on his own body and felt the things in his back on the points that restrained him, there was also one where his ouroboros used to be as an extra precaution, he was sure.

"I see you are awake my dear, did you enjoy your nap?" a condescending voice said to him, he opened his eyes and scowled, he was in Dante's study, and pinned to the wall he could see the metal sticking through his chest that pinned him through the points on his back his arms and legs were also pinned as a precaution, that was touching, they still thought of him as a threat even when weakened.

"Hag," Envy said simply and scowled at himself for the weak sounding voice that came out of his mouth.

"Now now," Dante chuckled and Envy looked her over she had gotten a new body already, this one young with short dark hair.

"So who's this bitch? Another toy Dante?" Envy snarled and Dante ignored him and continued on with what she was doing.

"I have you here for a reason Envy, you are my bait and I expect you to play the part," she said then turned fully to him and Envy saw she had three small metal spears in her hands, though they looked more like dowels. Envy was confused for a moment before he knew exactly what she was going to do with those, he scowled at her and tried to get free so he could pull the other ones out, but the had accounted for that since he couldn't move at all.

She smiled at his efforts as she walked up but didn't say anything she took one and brought it past his eyes and he snarled not showing the fear he felt, then she thrust the spear into his forehead and he screamed in pain then the second and third followed right after and he felt his body shutting down, like he was going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams my dear," Dante smirked and Envy lost consciousness.

"_You're my tool, I'm only using you to get the stone, I can't believe you actually thought I cared for you, what a fool," Ed's voice was cold and his face wasn't as soft as it usually was when he looked at him._

"_Brother is only loving you because he wants the stone, but now we have to repay you, remember Lab 5?" Al's small voice was terribly distorted when he was angry and Envy wanted to get away but he couldn't._

"_I hate you Envy and you're a fool for believing otherwise," Ed snorted and looked at him angrily his face not beautiful and kind like Envy was used to._

"_Envy why didn't you save me?" Lust asked sadly her Ouroboros glowed a dangerous blood red. "You said you would save me from her but now..." her nails struck out and hit him, he tried to tell her he was sorry and he'd tried but he couldn't speak._

Envy broke out of the haze for a moment and it took less than a second for him to realize what was going on, Dante she was trying to use mind tricks, that bitch!

"_Your father abandoned you because you're a fake, you're not human, no one will ever love you," Dante whispered in his ear right after he'd been born. That memory stung._

"_You're a fake and a monster," his father hissed at him, and he felt tears stream down his face. All he'd ever wanted was to be accepted by that man. But that was never going to happen_

"_Envy you're just a tool, and when I'm through with you, you're going to die," Ed said and Envy felt his face being caressed gently by that hand. No matter how much it felt like it..._

"_Brother was never going to free you, having you under our control is just too convenient, you'll give us the stone now," Al said with a cackle and Envy shivered, that wasn't right. The tears falling freely._

"_Envy...Envy...please...Save me..." Lust whispered as she thrust her nails into him over and over, he tried to scream but no sound came out. ...He would NEVER be loved._

"_SAVE ME!"_

Ed And Al ran into the underground city, Al trying to get his brother to stop for at least a moment.

"Brother _Please!_" Al huffed and Ed turned around with a growl, he put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"_What_?" he hissed back and Al would have rolled his eyes if he had them. Then walked up to his brother.

"Do you have a plan or are you just going to run in there brandishing your automail and demand Envy's release?" Al asked putting his gauntlets on his own metal hips and looked at Ed's face, from the look of it, that had been exactly what Ed had been planning to do.

"Brother..." Al said exhaustedly and Ed pouted, "We need a plan Brother, and no not one of your usual ones, we have to remember all of the other homunculi are there and their 'Master'". Al said and Ed huffed.

"Fine, what do you have in mind oh battle-strategist brother of mine?" Ed asked sarcastically and Al gave him a gentle shove.

"Stop that, I know you're worried but you have to be capable of rescuing without casualties." Al said evenly and Ed sighed, he hated it when Al was right, which was all the time.

"Okay, then what...we go, we find, see what the hell is up and then attack?" Ed asked and Al had to suppress a sigh, for Ed that was probably as good as it was going to get.

"Fine, but Brother..._please_ try to be careful," And said and Ed nodded then turned and almost ran into a vase, "and being quiet won't hurt either," Al added slightly amused.

Ed had to restrain a snarl as he walked down the corridors trying to remember where they'd been before and then realizing they'd never actually been in the right building before. So now he actually had to try and use that sense that was tugging on him, that_ feeling _that told him that Envy was nearby. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to concentrate, he could feel him he was close! And he was in pain. This time Ed did snarl, no one hurt one of his loved ones and got away with it.

He followed the feeling until it was behind a single door he looked at Al who nodded, they opened the door cautiously and Ed slipped in first, it was dark, he gestured Al in and they took several steps in then the door closed and the lights turned on.

"How cliché," Ed mumbled, Al snickered in agreement and Ed had to roll his eyes at the laughter that was coming from the balcony above him.

"Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, I am so happy you could come," Ed looked up to see a familiar face.

"Lyra?" Ed said in surprise but Al shook his head.

"No. Dante. Envy was complaining about her one evening and called her by name a few times...and he called her a lot of names actually," Al said a little embarrassed, Ed frowned.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ed mumbled and Al put his gauntlet on his brother's shoulder.

"He also let slip that he wanted to take care of her himself so you didn't have to worry, he knows you well brother," Al said and Ed snorted then shook his head, it was true Envy did know him well. He couldn't say the same however.

"Well then boys, what can I do for you?" Dante asked kindly and Ed glared up at her then pointed at her with his "don't try to be my friend I'm gonna hurt you" kind of way..

"Don't fuck with me! I want Envy back you bitch!" Ed shouted and his voice echoed around the hall, she stood there nonplussed.

"Edward, you should understand that by my taking him back I did you a favor. Envy may pretend to care for you, but he is only waiting for that moment when you free him so he can kill you, he hates you Edward," she said persuasively, and Ed just glared at her.

"Bullshit," he said simply and Dante didn't let her irritation show, she hated kids.

"Edward, please I am trying to help you, Envy is just a monster in human flesh, he will harm you, I just-" she started and Ed snorted as interruption.

"You just what? You want me in your debt so I make the philosophers stone is that it?" Ed asked and she looked surprised

"How did you.." she asked and Ed snorted.

"I was at Lab 5 shockingly enough, and I'm not stupid, the homunculi want the stone because you want it, pretty simple," Ed said and she narrowed her eyes before smiling.

"You are intelligent Edward I hope-" she started again but again Ed interrupted her.

"I don't care what you want, I just want Envy, WHERE IS HE?" Ed yelled finally losing patience and Al was impressed by how long it took.

"Now Ed, no need to get hasty," she said hiding her nervousness, the boy was volatile normally but when he was angry he was formidable. But Ed was done listening, he clapped and then dropped to the floor a spike shot out of the floor and straight into the balcony making Dante dodge so as not to get shish-ka-bobbed

"WHERE IS HE?" He shouted again making another spike this one went through a wall causing it to collapse and reveal Envy pinned to the wall, there were spears in his hands and his shoulders, his thighs and then three smaller ones in his head.. At the sight Ed grew furious, he started forming spikes at Dante as fast as possible.

"Now Ed I did it for your and his own good!" she said and was relieved to see that the other homunculi had been drawn in by the noise.

"Lust! Sloth! Wrath! Gluttony! Take care of our guests!" she screeched and Ed snarled, he clapped and made a wall and two more to give himself time as he ran up the stairs up to the study where Envy was pinned. Al was down the stairs and redoing the walls whenever Wrath or lust destroyed them.

Ed stumbled over the carpet as he rushed over to Envy, to Ed's horror the homunculus was awake, or he looked it. His eyes were open but glazed and lidded but what got to Ed the most were the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Envy," he whispered before taking a hold of the spears and pulling them out one by one, when the last one was out Envy collapsed on the floor with a gasp Ed caught him half way and lowered him down gently and kept his arms around the homunculus protectively. When Envy could see again he looked around frantically before realizing he was in Ed's arms. Envy's arm went up to Ed's face as if making sure it was really there.

"Ed..." he croaked and the blond nodded, his worry growing, Envy still had glazed eyes, "You...love me right...?" Envy asked and Ed almost felt his heart stop, what was wrong with him?

"Of course Envy, I love you more than you know," he replied and Envy looked confused for a moment before nodding and putting his head on Ed's shoulder, his arms wrapping themselves around anywhere of Ed he could manage. Ed held him close and kissed the top of his head, trying as hard as he could to keep his temper as well as not bursting out into tears. This was not how Envy was supposed to be, and Dante had done something to hurt him, that bitch needed to die. He sat with Envy for a moment but Al was in trouble and needed help now.

"I'll be right back Envy, I have to go help Al, stay here, I'll be back," Ed said and for a moment Envy held on tighter but then he nodded and let go, Ed kissed his forehead then leaped off of the destroyed balcony to help his brother.

Ed was mostly worried by Lust who was using her nails with deadly precision and trying to take out Al's blood seal, and he was wondering why she had suddenly had a change of Heart when she noticed her ouroboros was gone and her eyes were glowing with a feral gleam.

"Damn," he muttered, he didn't want to hurt her, she had been so much help before, but she was out of her right mind, and he didn't know if he could do anything. But he couldn't dwell on it longer as Sloth and Wrath set about trying to pin him down, but Ed would have none of that. He dodged and pushed off of the ground in a hand spring to fly over the two homunculi, only to have his left leg land in Gluttony's mouth.

"EERK!" he yelled and yanked it out before Gluttony could bite down, Winry'd kill him if he ruined more automail.

And then a circle flashed in his mind, and he frowned, what was that and why did it show up then? It was a circle Ed had seen in Envy's notes once, and it had the words 'seal' on it along with 'destroy' and then he realized it was to get rid of homunculi. He grinned as he clapped his hand and slammed them to the ground making the circle appear right under Sloth and Wrath.

"I created you so it's my job to get rid of you," he said then activated the circle, wrath was out of the circle in a second flipping out of the way but Sloth wasn't so fast and she fell to the ground coughing up stones.

"No Mommy!" Wrath screamed and went for Ed, Al got to him first and caught the boy mid air before throwing him back. But A wasn't able to block Lust nails fast enough and one of them got Ed in the shoulder. Ed gnashed his teeth together against the pain, but didn't stop the transmutation. Sloth was close to losing all of her stones now, and Ed needed to think of what he would do after that, how was he going to take her out while she looked like his mother?

He was interrupted again by lust but Al was on the other side of the room now dealing with Wrath and Gluttony, and Ed closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but none did, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar form and almost no clothing.

Envy was blocking the nails, a few had pierced him but the others he held in his hands and pulled them apart making Lust scream in pain.

"_Don't touch him_," Envy snarled, and he pulled harder on her nails making her drop to her knees, Envy rushed forward and shoved his hand into her mid drift. She screamed as he pulled it out, taking a handful of red stones along with. Gluttony went at envy now, screaming about hurting his Lust, Envy grabbed his mouth and yanked it open then plunged his hand down into the gluttonous monsters gut, taking out more red stone. He repeated the process for both of them until they were both on Empty and All Envy had to do was kill them one more time. Envy thrust his fist into Gluttony's head and the plump man dissolved with a whimper that sounded like a name. Then he aimed his fist towards the long haired woman, who smiled at him before impact, and thanked him, right before she disappeared into dust.

Ed barely saw this as he pumped the last of the stones from Sloth then attacked her, he knew he couldn't just stab her, he had to make her other form, the water, disappear. The only real way of doing that would be to turn her into a complete different liquid that would dissipate when it came in contact with the air. The only liquid he knew to do that was Ethanol. (only one I know too...xP) He clapped his hands and rushed forward placing his hands on the doppelganger of his mother. She looked up at him with a sad smile, her hand caressed his cheek before she disappeared.

Ed gasped and plopped on the ground, this was ridiculous, he dragged a hand down his face and sighed. He was starting to relax when a scream of fury made him look up at Dante who was standing on the balcony, fury radiating off of her. She slapped and placed her hands on the ground, Ed would have been spiked if Envy hadn't grabbed him and leapt out of the way. Dante screamed again and started aiming at Envy, who was really the one behind all of her troubles.

Envy let Edward drop right next to Al before rushing at Dante, Ed would have told him to stop if he hadn't seen the look in his eye, the one that said Envy wasn't going to take anything from this woman anymore, she had caused enough problems for him already. And he was going to make sure those problems came to an end.


	17. Chapter 17

*smile* I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! OMFGGMFCPRDLPWMD! you guys are awesome! I love you *smooches*in fact i love you so much...there's smut. xD

more reviews please? O.O lol

whatevers you crazy chickens just read!

Master

Envy leapt onto the wall dodging another spike before running and leaping at the woman who snarled at him.

"You know he doesn't really love you Envy, once using you has lost it's convenience he'll leave you, he'll leave you just like everyone else," she hissed at him she could tell the words were affecting him, it was there on his face, it hurt him but he was still stalking towards her.

"That may be, but he is still my Master," Envy said and before Dante could get over her angry shock, Envy had thrust his arm through her chest, permanently shutting her up.

It was silent in the hall as Dante's body hit the floor, a sickening thud echoed around it, Envy whipped his hand at the ground to clean it of blood before he leapt from the balcony and went back over to Ed and Al.

"Are you okay?" he asked the blond who was looking at him in worry. It was a minute before Ed comprehended the sentence and he leaped up from the ground.

"Of course I am! What about you?" he demanded grabbing Envy's arms and looking him over trying to find a wound that he know wouldn't be there.

"I'm fine," Envy said and Ed looked up at his blank face, he put a hand on the homunculus' cheek. Ed looked even more worried after that but thought better of pursuing the issue. So instead he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," Ed mumbled and Envy smiled a little before he put a hand on the blond head.

"You should know it takes more than that to hurt me," he said with a strained grin, but then he puished Ed away from him and looked at his shoulder, Envy frowned then went over to where Lust had been he bent down and picked up a red stone then went back over to Ed and held it out to him. Ed pursed his lips and looked at the stone for awhile then he looked at Envy whose face clearly said he wasn't getting out of it, before nodding. He grabbed the stone and then used the amplified alchemic reaction to heal his shoulder, the red stone was gone when he was finished, then he grabbed Envy's hand and started heading out before Envy stopped and held up a finger.

"One second," he muttered before he leapt up back on the balcony making sure to step on Dante's face as he did so, then he went over to the library area, he grabbed all of the notes on human transmutation and then went back to Ed and Al. He rapped his knuckles on Al's armor, and Al opened it up so Envy could put the notes in it to keep them safe.

"What were those?" Ed asked as he took Envy's hand again, Envy shrugged as he led the way out of the underground city.

"Just some notes I thought you might find useful," he said and Ed smiled at him before he yanked on Envy's hand and forced him to bend closer to him so Ed could kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I decided to pick you up that day in the snow," Ed grinned and Envy quirked and eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Why?" he asked and Ed smiled softly while he gave Envy's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Because, you've made everything better," he said and then blushed, Envy was silent as they made it back outside, and went to the dorm room. Envy was silent for the rest of the night and it made both of the Elric's worried. But neither of them felt they could ask, like it was an invasion of privacy, so they just continued on as the were.

Ed was very pleased with the notes Envy had gotten for him, but noticed there were some missing and Envy said they were probably in a mansion they had occupied earlier, the one where Ed had killed Greed, Ed was so determined to finish the circle he didn't care, so they packed and went to the mansion. Ed was completely enamored with the new material and it left Envy and Al to clean the place to be somewhat livable again.

Envy knew that Ed was trying to get his brother back and he had suspicions that Ed was also looking for a way to free him, and despite it all, that bothered him now more than ever. He didn't want Ed to free him simply so he didn't feel abandoned again, it had happened too many times in the past. When he'd been human his mother had never been there, it had always been his father. But then as a homunculus his father had left him. And then later when Greed had been human they had been friends, close friends. And then when he'd been reborn he hadn't cared about Envy anymore. And then Envy had closed off, he'd become cold and hate filled for his own protection, but then Ed came along and weaseled his way past his defenses and Envy couldn't bare if he was left alone again.

It had been several weeks since they had moved into the mansion and Envy felt he could confront Ed, he walked into the room where Ed was in, surrounded by books and notes making his own. He looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey," he said and Envy walked over to sit behind him as a back rest. Ed leaned into him with a smile before going back to his notes. Envy was silent for a while letting Ed get caught up again in his head before he spoke.

"Ed are you trying to free me?" he asked quietly, and Ed worked for awhile before his brain registered Envy had spoken and it took a moment longer to comprehend the words. He stopped and turned slightly.

"...Yes," he returned quietly and Envy already knew that so he didn't react any way at all except to stare at the blond.

"Why?" he asked and Ed was silent for a while which gave Envy the wrong impression. "If you don't want me any more all you have to do is send me away, order me to leave you," Envy said quietly and Ed jumped in shock before turning to look at Envy fully.

"Is this why you've been acting so distant? You thought I didn't want you anymore?" He asked frowning one of his hands came up to caress Envy's cheek. And from Envy's lack of response, Ed gather that that had been exactly what he'd thought.

"Oh Envy I want you to be free so you don't have to listen to me anymore, I want you to be with me because I know that's what you want, and you know that's what you want," Ed said and Envy nodded.

"I understand...but...I still don't want to be free, I...I'll love you no matter what, but I don't want anything to change," Envy said and Ed continued to caress his face before he leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I love you too," Ed whispered and Envy smiled for the first time in weeks. Ed kissed him again and pushed him down on the ground. His hand starting to run along Envy's exposed flesh, he shivered and went for Ed's shirt struggling to get it off, it had been a while since they'd been together. Ed shrugged out of his shirt before he yanked at Envy's own top, who decided he didn't want to bother with it and just transformed out of his clothes. Ed snickered at him before his hands ran over Envy's pale flesh. Envy let out a shaky breath and put his own hands on Ed's chest.

"Ed..." he whispered and Ed placed his mouth on Envy's neck kissing it before licking at the same spot and to start sucking sensually. Envy ran his hands down Ed's chest and stopped at his pants waiting for the boy to lift his hips so he could yank them off. When he did Envy tossed the offensive cloth across the room. Ed snorted before he trailed his mouth down the other's chest and stomach making sure to dip into his belly button, Envy gave a strained cry as his hips bucked up, then he cried out even louder when Ed's mouth landed on his member. He let out a whimper and a moan and let his hands wind through Ed's hair so he could pull him back up and invade his mouth heatedly, Ed moaned into his mouth and placed his hands by Envy's head, his hips bucked making their members brush, they both let out loud moans and Ed bucked again harder giving them both more friction.

"Ed..." Envy moaned and Ed sat up and took three of his fingers and stuck them in his mouth sucking so they were thoroughly coated in saliva.

"Dammit Ed..." Envy said feeling himself, if possible, get harder at the sight of his lover sucking on his finger with half lidded eyes. Ed took his fingers from his mouth and lifted envy's legs from the floor, putting them on his shoulders and pressing one finger forward. Envy let out a whoosh of air. Ed waited for him to relax before starting to pump his finger in and out, then added another. He scissored his fingers a few times then added the third and bent them to brush against Envy's prostate, Envy wailed in pleasure, bucking up and trying to seat himself further on Ed's fingers to feel more. Ed took out his fingers and Envy whimpered, but grabbed a hold of Ed's hand, as the boy pushed in, he gasped and writhed.

"E-ed!" he cried and Ed seated himself Envy bucked his hips trying to get closer he wanted more contact, he pulled the blond on top of him and attached his own to the blonds mouth. He returned the kiss, and started to thrust, Envy moaned into the lip lock and thrusted his own hips speeding it up, Ed pushed harder and faster. Eliciting more moans and gasps and whines from the homunculus until he shouted, crying out and clinging to the blond as they came together. Ed collapsed onto the homunculus who wrapped his arms around the boy and pushed his face in his hair.

"I love you," he mumbled and Ed grasped tight to him burying his head into Envy's chest, totally content to lay there in the middle of his notes completely naked.

"I love you too," he said with a contented sigh Envy started running his fingers through hid blond hair.

"Ed...you're not gonna try and free me anymore...are you?" he asked and Ed gave a hum of agreement

"No..." he said and Envy bit his lip and paused in his ministrations, Ed looked up.

"You promise?" he said and Ed smiled before leaning over to kiss in sweetly on the lips.

"I promise," he said laying back down, and Envy continued to run his fingers through Ed's hair, the feeling that Ed wasn't completely telling the truth and that worried him a little.

o0o0o0o

It had been eleven months, twenty-seven days, twelve hours and forty-six minutes since Ed found Envy on the street that day in the snow, and three months since Dante's downfall. Ed was working especially hard to get Al's body back with out the stone he was working so hard Envy had to drag him out of the library and to the kitchen so he could eat, and then drag him to bed so he could get a proper nights sleep.

It was during a time when Envy and Al had demanded Ed take a break from studying to go out shopping with him, Ed had gone only because Envy and Al had teamed up on him. Now Envy was in the library trying to clean up as best he could without ruining Ed's notes.

"Geez, he obviously doesn't know how to clean up after himself, Al has been spoiling him," he sighed. As he grabbed a stack of papers and moved it so he could dust, but underneath there was a quick sketch of a transmutation circle. One with the ouroboros at the center, and Envy noticed exactly what it's purpose was, he frowned then looked at more of the notes, some were focused on the retrieval of a body for the other side of the gate. While others were focused on the freedom given to an enslaved homunculus. And they looked new.

Envy stood there looking at the transmutation circle, fury washing through him, fury and betrayal. He stood in the room shaking in anger when he heard Ed and Al come back from shopping. He had the paper with the transmutation circle clutched in his hand when he stopped through the mansion to the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, trying to keep his anger in check but it was hard, he'd never had to keep it in check before. The brothers looked over at him and Ed saw the paper in his hand and he paled before snatching the paper away.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said and Envy felt himself get even angrier, he snatched it back and shoved it in Ed's face.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me!" he said and Ed scowled and ripped the paper from Envy's hand.

"It's just a sketch, you don't have to worry about it," he said his own anger rising. But not as nearly tangible as the homunculus'

"It is NOT just a fucking sketch! You're planning on freeing me! Dammit! You promised you would stop! YOU PROMISED!" Envy yelled and Ed's scowl deepened, though he did feel guilty for breaking his promise, he couldn't just say sorry and follow Envy's wishes.

"Why is that such a bad thing? You enjoy your freedom! But you want nothing to do with it when it really matters! I want you to be free is that such a bad thing?" he yelled back and Envy's frown deepened.

"Yes! I don't want to be free! There are fair few things I ever have a say in! And now you're taking away my choice for freedom or not!" Envy retorted and Ed tried not to snort.

"You want a choice of whether you can be free or not?" he asked condescendingly and Envy's face grew feral.

"You of all people should know the value of a choice Edward Elric," Envy said coldly, and Ed's eyes widened when he understood what Envy meant.

"This is completely different than that!" Ed said and Envy snorted derisively crossing his arm and looking down on Ed.

"I don't see it that way, I want to stay how I am and I can't understand why you won't respect that," Envy said trying to calm down, Ed made a face.

"I do...I want to...It's I just, it's so weird! I don't like knowing that if I tell you to do something you have to do it," he mumbled and Envy softened a little he didn't realize how much it bothered him.

"I'm sorry...but...please can't you do it...for me?" he asked and Ed scrunched up his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No, I just can't...I can't do it any more..." he said and he was looking down and didn't see the look of pain, betrayal and anguish on Envy's face. He didn't know that those were the same words that his father used before he left.

"Fine, I will not bring it up again," Envy said coldly, after a moment's pause and Ed looked up to see the indifferent mask on Envy's face. "I request to be able to leave for an extended amount of time," he said and Ed felt a stab and looked at Envy, feeling a little lost. But he saw that glint in Envy's eyes, it was scorn, he was trying to make him feel uncomfortable. Ed frowned.

"Request denied," Ed said just as coldly then stood up and exited the kitchen. It was quiet for awhile then Envy slammed his hand down on the counter top leaving a dent in the stone slate.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled in anguish and fell to the ground in a heap, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Trying as hard as he could to stop himself from crying he put a hand over his eyes and felt the tears fall. He also felt a hand on his head, well a leather gauntlet he looked up to see the metal boy kneeling next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Envy asked quietly and Al pat his head gently.

"I think you're in greater need right now," Al said and Envy closed his eyes and let the tears fall, he leaned against the cool metal and let Al's presence comfort him.

"I wish none of this ever happened," Envy whispered pathetically and Al's helmet turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked and Envy whipped the last trace of his tears away.

"It was so much easier when I hated you guys," he said and Al was shocked for a moment before he tried not to laugh.

"Of course it was, hating is easy, love is so much harder because you have to work for it, but that's why it's worth it," Al said and Envy snorted then shook his head.

"You're way too smart for a kid trapped in a suit of armor," Envy murmured and Al laughed.

"Yeah well, I have a lot of time on my hands to think," he said and Envy smiled, then knocked his knuckles affectionately against Al's helmet after he stood up.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go take a walk okay?" Envy said and left the kitchen so Al could continue putting away the groceries. Al sighed, he really hoped things were going to turn out okay, but that didn't stop him from getting a very ominous feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

...yeah...so...it's short...but...i had to. it's also in retaliation for the lack of reviews! i got like five! wts people? T.T i like reviews you know. in case you hadn't noticed.

Master

Ed was leaning against the door of the kitchen after he left and he couldn't rid himself of the guilt, he'd just been terrible to Envy, his lover for the gate's sake! He frowned at himself and the prickling behind his eyes, he rubbed at them, he had no right to cry! But then he jumped when he heard Envy's curse and then the unmistakable sound that was him falling to the floor. Ed bit his lip to stop himself from going in there. But then he heard his brother and Envy talking, and it hurt Ed to think that Envy never wanted this to happen, and it was all because of him. He'd hurt the homunculus enough to him wish for something else. Ed clenched his teeth to stop himself from succumbing to his emotions.

If there was one thing for sure, Envy was much better off without him, if all he ever did was bring him pain he didn't need to be with him.

Ed knew he had to free Envy for his own good now, and he wasn't going to stop looking for a way to free him as well as a way to return his brother's body. He was going to do it even if it meant he was going to break Envy's heart. And his own...

Envy and Alphonse were in the kitchen cleaning dishes, two weeks after the fight, Envy was cleaning while Al dried.

"I don't get it any more Al, every time I try to apologize he ignores me..." Envy mumbled dejectedly as he handed Al another plate.

"I'm not sure either, he's acting a little strangely," Al agreed as he put the plate on the rack to air dry the rest of the way.

"Yeah, I hope...we can make up, I don't want to be in a fight forever," Envy muttered and Al pat him on the back.

"Don't worry, not even brother is that stubborn, he'll apologize soon enough," Al said reassuringly.

"I hope so..." Envy murmured, and jumped he felt Ed before he said anything, and turned to look at him, but he was looking at Al, and he looked tired.

"Al, I need your help, I need you to look over my theories," He said and Al turned around in surprise.

"Sure brother," then he looked at Envy, "Could you finish up for me?" he asked and Envy nodded, glancing between the two alchemists, Ed's back was too him now as he walked out, Al made a small noise then followed after him.

Al came back a short time later, and he sighed, then looked over at Envy and shook his head he sat at the table next to the homunculus.

"He's still trying," he said and Envy already knew that, but he felt the pain from that revelation again anyway.

"I figured," Envy mumbled and Al placed his hand on Envy's head comfortingly. Envy gave him a sad smile.

"It'll all work out in the end, don't worry," Al said quietly and Envy closed his eyes then leaned against the metal boy, getting the comfort he wanted, but not all the comfort he needed.

Alphonse had noticed a definite change in Envy lately, he wasn't as _Envious, _he was quiet and thoughtful and didn't smile or smirk or anything, he usually looked sad and remorseful. But he no longer joked around and h really didn't talk much, he would occasionally talk to Al from time to time but other than that. He was too occupied thinking about Ed to worry about anything else

It wasn't until later in the day when Envy was poking around the living room with nothing to do when Ed sought him out.

"Envy," he said quietly and the homunculus turned to look at him. "I need you to look over some of my circles and notes," he said softly, and Envy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Why?" he asked and Ed looked up, his bottom lip was in between his teeth.

"You're the only one...and..." he mumbled something else that Envy didn't hear which meant it was completely inaudible. Envy just stared, and Ed looked up at him half expecting one of his snorts and sarcastic responses. But he was just blank faced and staring, Ed felt a stab of guilt.

"I miss you, I want to spend time with you...please?" he asked and Envy looked him over, Ed extended a hand and Envy's expression softened, he took the offered hand and followed Ed to the library. In the library it the number of notes had triple since the last time Envy had been there, he turned to look at Ed who blushed.

"Here," he said and tugged him to the table and handed him a stack of papers. Envy looked it over and pointed out a few faults and fixed a few lines before Ed grabbed him around the waist. And turned him around so he could take his lips. Envy was surprised at first but relaxed into the kissed and returned it he started to feel like they were going to be together again and it made happiness gush up inside of him.

Ed kissed him heatedly leading him away from the table and to the middle of the room where there weren't any papers. Ed slowly pushed Envy to the ground continuing to kiss him roughly heatedly and full of passion, but for some reason it just didn't feel right to Envy he broke apart and looked at Ed and was surprised to see him tearing up.

"Ed...?" he asked unsure and then the tears spilled over. And Envy noticed they were in a clear space, Ed had him pinned.

"D-don't move," Ed ordered and Envy's eyes widened but he didn't move, he started at Ed in horror. Ed sat up and clapped, then placed his hands on the ground, a circle formed right under Envy. And Ed grit his teeth together to try to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Envy, I know you don't want it...but I only ever hurt you, you don't need to be bound to me so I can hurt you," Ed said and he bent down and kissed Envy sweetly and gently, moving the other mouth however he felt. It was slow and soft, and sad. It was a kiss goodbye.

"No...Ed...Please...I need you...don't do this please..." he pleaded and his own tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes, trailing into his hair which was splayed all around his head.

"I'm sorry...I love you," Ed whispered letting one last brush of lips show him he loved him before he was gone. There was a resounding clap and then the transmutation circle flared to life. Envy felt the reaction and screamed. It may not have been intentional but the transmutation hurt. Why was this happening? Why was he being left again?

"Ed? Edward? No please! Edward! NO! PLEASE! MASTER PLEASE!" Envy screamed over and over his voice breaking as he got louder and it killed Ed to hear it but he could feel it working. And it was going exactly right, even though Ed couldn't bear to hear Envy's screams, he had to, because this had to be done. This was to make things better, this was to make things right, that's what Ed kept telling himself, but it was so hard to hear himself over the tortured, pleading screams of the one he loved most.

"MASTER!"


	19. Chapter 19

This is like pity poor Envy time guys get out your mini violins...it's kinda depressing...not gonna lie. Well...I uh hope you...like? haha? anywho, I decided to post...cause you guys were wonderful and overloaded my inbox with reviews~! I'm so happy! keep it up!

please...or i'll send my rabid bunnies after you. *creepy look*

Master

Envy groaned piteously, he couldn't remember what had happened, then flashes of the alchemy Edward had performed on him seized through his mind, he couldn't help but give a strangled sob at the memory. He remembered the pain, from both the reaction and from what Ed had done to him. He had left him, he was_ alone_.

Envy gave a pained sob, his body shaking slightly as he realized this. He hadn't wanted to be free, not after all the time they'd been together he'd liked having that connection with Edward but apparently Edward had not. Envy gave another weak sob as he tried to sit up and noticed how different he'd felt, his body felt strange...almost heavy. Like it was solid and unchanging, nothing at all like he was used to. He fisted his hands to see if he could move them and felt both of them wrap around objects, one was warm and the other was cold, they were both odd shapes. He lifted both of his hands over his face, they felt heavy but he could lift them with ease. Almost like this body was the easiest to borrow, Envy opened his eyes and looked at the blurry objects in his hands. Wait blurry? That never happened unless his eyes were hurt severely, he didn't think that had happened when his eyes began to focus and he could clearly see the warm object in his hand. It was a red stone, it was hard now but if he put it down he was sure it would liquefy. It was the philosopher's stone. _HIS _philosopher's stone. Envy swallowed...it was no longer in his body that meant he could die didn't it? He really didn't want to think about that.

Envy wrapped his fingers around the stone and put his hand back down at his side then he looked at the object in his other hand. When he saw it he wished he hadn't opened his hand, the sight of it ripped another sob from his throat. The silver flamel was shining at him almost tauntingly. Envy clutched at it hard and sat up not noticing his struggle as he prepared to throw it across the room, but as he looked at it, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at it for a moment longer before he clutched it to his chest and he started to sob, curling in on himself as he felt something break.

His heart.

It had happened again, he'd been abandoned, and no one was here to pick up the pieces, but that had never changed he'd never had someone there for him. But he had once again been abandoned. Oh god it hurt, it hurt so much he wished he could die from the pain but no one was around who cared enough to grant him his wish.

Envy was in that room longer than he'd ever admit just crying, luckily no one could hear his tortured sobs, it was just him he was alone and unloved once again. Eventually the pain dulled to a slow never ending throb. Envy sat up and looked around the room he knew Ed wasn't there, but he still looked. The hope; that was what was going to kill him, the hope that Ed still loved him. Ed didn't love him he knew it, because if Ed loved him he wouldn't have left, but here he was, alone, Ed-less.

Envy looked up from his knees where he'd put his head while he'd been lamenting. He should go, this place was nothing but a bad memory. And then he frowned slightly...his hair was in his eyes...and it was blond.

'What the hell?' He thought as he watched one of his hands reach up, the one with the stone, and it wrapped the hair around a finger. It was definitely blond, not a trick of the light or his eyes. But why? He couldn't think why, so he stood up, and realized that his clothes were odd. Brown trousers and a white shirt, last time he'd checked he'd been wearing black clothes and a lot less material. Envy went to the nearest mirror and gasped.

It was Ed! Envy panicked for a second, had Ed given him his body? No, he couldn't have done that then Al would be here and he was clearly alone, and his hair was a slightly different shade as were his eyes, they were a kind of deep amber instead of the sparkling gold Ed had. Envy touched his face.

"Why can't I remember this face...? But why does it feel so familiar?" he asked himself quietly. Then he frowned, did this mean what he thought it meant? He was human and he could no longer change his appearance? He took a deep breath and tried to revert back to his usual look, and saw himself in the mirror.

Nothing.

Envy gave a sigh, what the hell was he supposed to do? He had no idea, but he knew he didn't want to stay here. He wiped at his face with the white sleeve, clearing his cheeks of tears. He couldn't do much about the red eyes but, at least he wasn't naked. Then he gave a look at the objects in his hands, which he hadn't let go of, feeling like he'd lose something of himself if he didn't take them with him. He gave the necklace a sad glance but put it back where it belonged around his neck, but he put it under his shirt to make himself feel better about it. Then the stone, he had no idea what to do with it, so he put it in his pocket for now, his chest pocket for good measure. Then he walked out of the room and that house, never planning for a return visit.

Envy didn't know how long he'd been walking around, and he didn't know why his stomach was growling at him and why his eyes were barely staying open, he didn't know anything anymore. And honestly he didn't care. Hell if he dropped dead right here in the middle of this market he wouldn't mind at all. In fact he'd welcome it.

He was walking around a city, one that had been near the house, Dublith, he thought he remembered, but it didn't matter. Nor did the stares he got from the citizens; nothing mattered anymore. Not the stares, not the voice calling at him, not his life, nothing. He was a little surprised when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him around.

"Edward I was calling for you, you stupid runt! I thought I had taught you better manners than that!" a woman said shaking Envy's arm, her braided hair falling in her face. Envy thought he recognized her but he didn't care.

"Hey! Answer me you ungrateful little-," she growled but stopped as she realized that it wasn't Ed. And then her whole demeanor changed. "Oh excuse me I'm very sorry I thought you were-"

"Someone else, I know you thought I was-" he chocked and gave a small sob, he couldn't even say his name, god was he pathetic, "Forget about it," Envy's voice crackled at the end as the woman released his arm.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked gently, she placed her hand on his cheek in comfort, Envy twisted his face away. He remembered her now, this was Izumi Curtis, Edward's teacher, a ferocious beast but also very kind, a complete anomaly to Envy but it's not like she could do anything, so why bother remembering.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, and his voice cracked some more, showing he clearly was not alright, and to Izumi who knew how to tell if someone was lying or not could see the untruthfulness in his statement beside the fact that Envy's hair was ruffled and unclean, his clothes were dirty, ruffled and generally bad looking and he had dirt on his hands and face, not to mention he looked starved and completely exhausted. Without a word she grabbed his hand tightly and dragged him behind her.

"Hey what're you-?" he squawked, but she ignored him until they came to a shop that had "Curtis Meat" over the door. She dragged him through, Envy saw her husband, Sig?, behind the counter, she gave him a warm smile which he returned, and gave Envy a look but seemed not too surprised after he saw the state Envy was in. Izumi dragged him into the kitchen then pushed him into a chair. She went over to the cupboard and pulled out some crackers then went to the icebox and took out some milk and cheese. She set it in front of him then pulled out a chair and sat next to him but had it turned so it was facing him.

"Talk. Eat," she said simply and Envy looked at her, trying to judge whether she had lost her sanity or not.

"Wha?" he asked when he couldn't find an answer to his own query, Izumi sighed and pushed the food closer to him.

"You've obviously been through something that has you emotionally drained, and it looks like you haven't eaten or slept in days. You can rest once we're done, but first you need to talk, it'll help you feel better." she said folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"You're insane," Envy shook his head, but he didn't have the energy to get up. Izumi sighed again then scooted closer.

"That remains to be seen but, I'm trying to help. The first step in getting better is sharing your feelings, and besides it'll make you feel better about it." she said giving a small smile, Envy looked at her curiously.

"How do you know?" he asked, and her smile widened.

"Because we're human, and eat some cheese," she said simply and pushed the cheese at him again.

"But I'm not-" then he stopped himself. He had been about to deny that he was human because he was a homunculus. But then he remembered that he was indeed a human now. And humans needed to eat and sleep to survive, so he tentatively took a small piece of cheese and ate it. Izumi looked pleased.

"Good, now what happened?" she asked kindly, and Envy looked down at his hands and thought.

"I don't know..." he whispered quietly. Izumi waited, waited for him to remember, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"What was the last thing you did?" she asked quietly, trying to help but he shook his head. "What do you remember?" she asked gently, and was almost sorry she did when she saw tears sliding down his face.

"He...left me..." Envy whispered, remembering the moment he realized that. And more tears streamed down his face. "He left me and didn't tell me why...he left me all alone!" And Envy crouched over in the chair and started sobbing into his hands. He didn't want to start crying again but the pain was overwhelming. The hurt and abandonment washed over him again as he clutched onto himself.

He barely registered that Izumi had extended her hands and had wrapped them around his shoulders but his body recognized the gesture of comfort and his hands snapped out and grabbed her, she situated them so his face was buried in her shoulder and her hands were rubbing his back in slow comforting circles while making soft cooing noises of comfort.

"Hush now, it's going to be okay," she repeated again and again as she rubbed his back, he couldn't remember ever being held like this...never like the embrace of a mother. And that thought made him cry harder. He didn't know how long he cried in her arms but when he finished he didn't want to leave them, it felt so nice to be held. But his stomach didn't agree, it gave a hard clench then rumble and Izumi gave a light chuckle.

"How about I make up some real food hmm?" she asked and she released him, he let go reluctantly as she went over to the stove and got ingredients for a meal. She looked back at him, "Eat that to tide you over, but don't get full," she chided at him. And he looked at her, his eyes puffy but he wasn't aware, he grabbed some cheese and a cracker and pushed it in his mouth.

He didn't know what was going on anymore and he didn't care. All he knew was he was alone, just like always he was and that would never change.

But this woman, whether she was insane or not wasn't the problem, but she had pulled him off of the street and brought him to her home and had let him cry in her arms. Maybe she _was_ insane. And the look her husband had given him, it was like he was used to it. As if she dragged people to her house all the time then fed them and let them cry in her arms. He was thinking that was extremely odd when a plate of freshly cooked food appeared before him. Then a glass of milk was set next to it along with some utensils.

"Here, eat up, you need to regain the energy you lost." Izumi sat down again and smiled at him gently.

Envy slowly picked up the spoon and stuck it in the food, it looked like curry and it tasted really good, he decided as he took the spoon out of his mouth to get another spoonful. But he knew he didn't want this he wanted to know he didn't have to eat because he wasn't human, he was a homunculus! He wished he were again so bad! Then he'd be able to take everything out on Ed! The bastard who left him! And Envy imagined being able to punch Ed in the face as hard as he could, but that only made him feel horrible instead of better. The thought of hitting Ed made him feel sick and then he felt him self crack a little more as more tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, Dammit how long could humans cry? And what was with all of these emotions?

He continued to shovel food in his mouth even as tears fell from his eyes, goddammit this sucked, life really sucked. And it seemed it really sucked for him. After he finished eating Izumi led him to a spare bedroom and when she started to set the bed so he could rest. He was standing behind her, completely at a loss of what to say to her. But he did want to know one thing.

"Why?" he whispered and she turned to look at him her eyebrows raised in question.

"Did you say something?" she asked kindly and he stepped towards her.

"Why? Why are you helping me? I'm just a random person from the street...why?" he asked his voice still very soft. Izumi turned to look at him fully and then gave a sigh before answering.

"Because you needed help," she said then sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her he came over slowly and sat down, "I know you are lost and unsure and hurt, I can see it in your eyes. And you believe there is only one person who can save you, but he's not here right now Envy, you need to save yourself." Envy looked at her shocked.

"How did you...?" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Know who you were?" she smiled slightly. "Well honestly, it was a lucky guess, but I noticed that when I called to you earlier, you couldn't repeat Edward's name. What did he do?" she asked softly, and rested her hand on Envy's shoulder who'd had a sudden pang go through him at the sound of Ed's name.

"He made me human and he...he left...me...he abandoned me...I'm alone again..." Envy curled around himself and let the tears come again as he clutched at his chest with his hands, the materials of his shirt stretching from the tightness he held on. His tears splashed on the floor, his arms were now on his legs and his face was facing the wood. her arms wrap around his shoulders gently, but it didn't matter she was right. The only one who could make this better was Ed, and Ed was never coming back he'd already known this but it still hurt, it hurt so much for him to let it finally come to the forefront of his mind. He didn't think being human meant having this much pain, and to think he'd never wanted to be one in the first place, he hadn't wanted to be free either. He had just wanted to be with Ed. He never got what he wanted. Never.

When he was human he now remembered he'd wanted to be with his father at all times, but he'd always been so busy he'd never had the time, he'd wanted to be loved by his mother but she had always hated him. When he'd died he had wanted to stay that way, but his father had brought him back and now he realized...his father had loved him enough that he didn't want to lose him. And that was why he'd been brought back. It kind of sucked that he realized this 400 years later, but it was better than nothing. He had once been loved by his father, but now he didn't deserve it, after he had treated the man so badly. And then Ed...he didn't know what he had done to lose him. Perhaps it was the fact he was a homunculus and they didn't deserve anything more than just living. They didn't deserve love they didn't deserve becoming human again. And Envy had gotten both it was just as well it back fired on him, he didn't want to be human, but he did want love. What he got was the exact opposite.

Izumi held him until the tears slowed and he finally fell asleep against her, she maneuvered his new body onto the bed and covered him with a blanket, she looked down at his pale face brushing a blond bang from his eyes.

"Poor boy, you don't deserve this," she whispered, then patted his head gently before she left the room and closed the door.


	20. Chapter 20

*walking by then stops in surprise* Oh! I didn't see you there. *smile* well all considering I only got a few reviews...again...*eye twitch* I'm not gonna post the last two chapters until...When i feel like it! *sticks tongue out* so ha!

Master

Envy didn't know how long he stayed with the Curtis', as each day bled into the next. Sleeping not helping at all, at first it had, since he'd been so tired after being so used to staying up he didn't recognize the need for sleep, then he finally was able to be embraced by the silent dark slumber. Until the dreams started. Each one began with happiness, memories of times when Envy and Ed had been exceedingly intimate. And then each one would turn with Edward pinning him to the floor and performing a transmutation that separated them and Envy reaching out for Ed crying his name only to be engulfed in darkness then he'd wake up most of the time shaking and crying. Damn he really hated being Human.

Eventually Izumi persuaded him to not wander around the house and read every book she owned so he could distract himself, and instead got him to start helping out in the store, he would usually clean, sweep the front and scrub the floors. And then Izumi went about teaching him how to cook, she really didn't mind this because he was a fast learner. But there was one thing that bothered her, and that was his hair, no it wasn't bad looking, in fact he was a very good looking young man maybe at the age of 20, and his bright blond hair extenuated that but it was always in his face since he wore it loose. And she was going to do something about it.

"Hey Envy would you come here please?" she asked one afternoon, Envy came in from the living room where he'd been poking at the radio trying to learn how it worked so he could fix it.

"What is it?" he asked, and Izumi was very happy that he no longer had that gloom cloud hanging over him, his eyes were beginning to clear, though he still had the occasional relapse.

"Sit," she indicated the chair she had set in front of her and Envy raised and eyebrow in question, but he sat. Izumi was also happy that Envy usually did everything she told him without question. It was quite nice.

She grabbed the scissors off of the table and he must have seen them out of the corner of his eye, he spun around faster than she thought he could move and stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly and she gave him one of her looks but he resisted, which was a feat in and of it's self.

"You need a hair cut, you look ragged," she said and he shook his head adamantly his loose locks whipping around his face.

"No! I don't want to cut my hair! I won't do it!" he said and she crossed her arms and glared at him, but he stood firm. She glared right back and she relented much to her own surprise.

"Well if you won't fine, but it can't be hanging in your face all day at least tie it back," she said and he frowned, she sighed then set the scissors down and patted the back of the chair, he came over and sat, making sure to keep the scissors within his sights the whole time. She grabbed a brush that was close by and started running it through his hair careful not to snag on the knots painfully, she brushed it out leaving it looking silky and smooth before she pulled it from his face and used a hair tie she had on her wrist to tie it back, low and at the nape of his neck

"There that wasn't terrible was it?" she asked and handed him the mirror and he looked in it for a moment before lightly placing the mirror back on the table and silently leaving the room. She sighed, apparently he'd noticed the resemblance too. That's why she was going to cut his hair he wouldn't have looked that much like Ed.

But from then on he tied his hair back and never said anything. His hair was out of his face and she was satisfied and he learned about anything he could get his hands on. He turned out to be a really good cook a fair mechanic and well versed in anything that had to do with literature. And Izumi thought he would do well in alchemy and asked him about it one evening at dinner.

"Envy, have you thought about learning alchemy?" she asked and Envy looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked in return, forgetting to answer her own question. She folded her hands below her plate.

"Because I think you'd be really good, I could teach you I did te-I'm not too bad myself you know," she said changing what she was about to say half way through thinking it. Envy shrugged and pushed food around on his plate. Even that little misstep had his thoughts immediately go to Ed. Would he never be free of him?

"Yeah I know, but I don't need to learn, I already know. I know everything," he said simply and she raised her brows at him.

"You know everything?" she asked and he nodded. "That isn't really possible Envy," she said and the boy smirked, showing a bit of that cocky attitude he'd had the first time she'd met him.

"It's possible when you've been a homunculus for over four hundred years, it's possible when the Gate was practically your nursery and the Truth was your babysitter," he said and her eyebrows went higher. "Oh and did I mention that your crazy mother and your father were totally obsessed with the since before hand? They were always gone doing something for their alchemy, hell that's why I'm here today." He said and Izumi blinked as did Mason and Sig, they'd never heard they boy talk so much in one sitting. His smirk was starting to fade now and he stood, taking his dishes with him.

"Just put it this way, if you ever want tips, ask me," he said and Izumi went red in embarrassment and indignation he gave one more fleeting smile before leaving the room.

"Oh that boy," Izumi sighed leaning back in her chair before she stood up and took her own dishes as well as Sig's to the sink and placed them on top of Envy's to clean later.

"I like him," Mason said finishing up his own meal before depositing his dishes in the sink. "He's smart and helpful, and he sometimes laughs at my jokes," he grinned, and Izumi sighed.

"Very good Mason I'm very proud," she said a twinkle in her eye and Mason stuck his tongue out.

"Oh haha," he said then stretched and announced he was going to bed. Izumi sat at the table across from her husband.

"Honey..." she started but he shook his head.

"I know what're you going to say dear, but I think you need to ask him first," he said in his low deep voice. Izumi sighed.

"I know what his answer will be, he'll refuse, we just need to try," she said quietly, "It might give him some closure, that look on his face whenever we bring him up, it's not despair it's hope, hope in light of despair." she finished and Sig nodded.

"He either needs to know Ed still loves him or whether or not he should move on," she said with a sigh.

"And if he needs to move on we will be here for him," Sig said firmly and Izumi smiled at him before she stood up and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"You are too wonderful, dear." she smiled at him and he gave a low chuckle.

o0o0o0o

"So where are we going again?" Envy asked as he looked out of the train compartments window. Then looked back at Izumi and Sig who were sitting next to each other comfortably.

"I told you we're doing our rounds, finding farmers who's meat is best, you need to come so you get out of the house," Izumi said and Envy pursed his lips and looked at her for a moment longer before slowly turning back to look outside. If he were still a homunculus he'd probably be able to tell if she were lying or not, like he suspected, but that would sort of defeat the whole purpose of being with them in the first place.

Envy watched the scenery it didn't change much it would go from fields to trees to fields again, and it wasn't long before they came to their destination. And Envy narrowed his eyes before whipping his head at the two other passengers in the compartment.

"I'm not getting off," he said and Izumi sighed then held up her fist and glared, her eyes glistened with restrained violence.

"You are going to figure this out young man! You've been with us for almost a year!" she said and Envy flinched, had it really been that long?

"You need to speak with him!" she demanded and Envy shook his head.

"No, he doesn't want me anymore, he's made that clear, the least I can do is stay away from him. I shouldn't even be with you, you're close to him, he might want to visit but he won't if he knows I'm with you," Envy said staring down at the floor now, seeing people out on the station now from the corner of his eye.

"Envy, you won't know that until you ask," Izumi said standing up, Sig moved out of the compartment with the luggage.

"No," he whispered, "Please don't make me..." he begged, and he looked up at her, tears were already forming in his eyes and she caved. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, she had grown to care for him, he wasn't bad, like she believed he had been when she'd first met him, but he also looked different and acted different, he was almost a different person. But she liked him now and cared for his well being.

"Fine. Not yet, when you're ready. But someday you will have to go out in the world on your own, you're human now which means you have to act like one, and you will be treated like one," she said and he nodded.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and she rubbed his head before going to the door.

"Alright come on we'll drop you off at the hotel, we still have to look for farmers." she said and he nodded then stood and trailed after her looking down at his feet the whole way, making sure to keep Izumi's sandals in sight, but he didn't dare risk looking up and seeing those eyes. The ones he loved so much.

Envy stayed in the inn the whole time he didn't dare step foot outside, he'd already been mistaken for Ed several times. Some one would call his name and run up to him, and he'd have flinched and looked down by then. Then the person would realize their mistake and apologize before leaving. Envy hated that he looked just like Ed he had to look in a mirror and see that face and then feel his heart break all over again.

Izumi and Sig went around to a number of other farming villages, Envy tagged along like an obedient puppy. A beaten obedient puppy. Their last stop was Central, a city Envy knew well and while they were there Envy actually accompanied them on their stops, merely so he could see the city again.

They were walking along the shopping avenue, Envy trailing after them looking around when he knocked into someone and spilled the pile of books they were holding along with the food they had.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," Envy squawked in apology, trying to pick up all of the books, Izumi and Sig walked back to see what the problem was.

"It's quite alright, I couldn't see either, and thank you-" the person stopped talking as he saw Envy, his golden eyes widened. Envy hadn't noticed since he was still crouched on the ground still picking up books.

"William?" the man asked and Envy's head snapped up to look at the man with blond hair and gold eyes, just like him. His eyes wide in disbelief behind his glasses, Envy stared, still on the ground.

"Father..." he breathed.

o0o0o0o

Izumi watched the interaction with wonder, Envy was on the ground with a few books clutched to his chest, staring up at the man he'd bumped into who had blond hair and gold eyes, just like he did and did Envy just call this man father? She and Sig walked closer to hear.

"How is this possible?" the man gasped, and Izumi immediately recognized him as Hohenheim of Light, Ed and Al's dad, but then if he was also Envy's father...oh my. Izumi bent down to help pick up books.

"Your son Ed, he changed Envy back into a human," Izumi said standing after picking up the rest of the books, Envy stood too but flinched when Envy said His name. Hohenheim noticed the flinch and wondered about it briefly before returning to the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean? Ed changed him back?" he looked at the woman and back again, Envy clutched onto the books like a life line.

"I'm still Envy, but I remember everything from when I was human too," he mumbled and Hohenheim blinked in surprise.

"You also remember your time as Envy and you aren't...angry with me?" he asked, obviously confused, and Envy shook his head his blond hair shaking loose from his tie.

"I...I remembered all the things we did when I was younger, how you'd let me sit on your lap as you read and you tried to teach me alchemy and I turned your shoes into cow hide and...I can't bring myself to hate you, because you never really did anything...it was all my fault." he mumbled really quietly and quickly. But Hohenheim had heard and he smiled.

"You really remember that? I remember the time you turned your mother's finest set of glasses into pebbles. She was so upset even though she could have turned them back," he smiled and Envy looked up a small smile on his face, obviously remembering too. The man put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong William, your only fault was not speaking up when you should have," he said softly and Envy nodded, trying to will away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Mr. Hohenheim I don't mean to break this up but perhaps we should move to a better suited location," Izumi said politely, he nodded and led the way too his house which was a few blocks down. He opened the door and they stepped in and Envy sighed.

"You haven't changed at all, you book hoarder," Envy mumbled and Hohenheim laughed while he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The whole of the house was piled with books, there were paths in between the stacks, but still.

"Even after four hundred years, you'd think you'd get some new habits," Envy said giving his father a look.

"Yes well," he coughed then gestured for them to sit down and once seated he looked at his resurrected son.

"Now are you going to tell me how this came about?" Hohenheim asked and Envy went recluse then, he didn't want to talk about it, especially to his father knowing he would cry, he didn't want to shame himself that way. Izumi saw Envy shy away from the question and figured she might as well talk because she knew Envy wasn't about to do it.

"I found Envy almost a year ago wandering around Dublith, it turns out your sons were using the mansion up in the woods nearby to do research, I am not aware of the full story but I know it ended when Edward changed Envy back to a human and left with Alphonse," Izumi said ignoring the great flinch that came from Envy.

"Why were you with them in the first place? I thought you hated them," he said and Envy shrugged, he had hated them, and then he got to know them and felt something completely different, he'd fallen in love with one of them.

"Yeah well people change," he muttered and Izumi couldn't stop a small smile from crossing her lips, that statement was certainly true.

"Weren't you with them because Edward was your Master?" she asked and Envy jerkily nodded his head, glancing up to see what his father's reaction would be. The man only looked surprised and that was somewhat of a relief to the former homunculus.

"How did that happen?" he asked sounding close to amazed and Envy sighed, he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Dante...was upset with me and tried to put all of her will in the ouroboros but she just wasn't strong enough," Envy couldn't stop from looking up with a smirk. "But it did get to my head, it got so bad, Lust asked for help...he decided to save me, and then he was my new Master, eventually we managed to kill Dante and most of the other homunculi, only Wrath is still alive," Envy said, and Hohenheim didn't miss the fact that Envy didn't-or couldn't say Ed's name. So far he gathered that Envy was broken up because Ed had turned him human, and it looked like he had left him, and Hohenheim could understand how that would hurt him, he knew Envy had a fear of abandonment, he was partially responsible for that. But, that just didn't feel like the whole story.

"Why is it you can't say his name William?" He asked softly and Envy went rigid, Hohenheim looked at his tense son, a few cogs I his brain began to click, he remembered a few things from his notes on homunculi, mainly the ones about how the homunculus can become infatuated with their master if the transmutation isn't done correctly.

"Were you infatuated with Edward?" he asked his voice hard and cold. Envy shook.


	21. Chapter 21

My first day of classes is tomorrow and it'd make me feel very good if i had a whole bunch of reviews to greet me after my long day. so be dears and REVIEW. thank you. oh and if you don't...I won't post the last chapter for a long time mkay? *innocent smile*

the end is a cliffy, better make my day tomorrow. *evil smile*

Master

"No...no..." he whispered and Hohenheim didn't believe him, he had made sure to teach his first born never to lie, and he was a little surprised he was now.

"William..." he began but Envy's shaky voice continued, and the man sat back blinking in surprise.

"I wasn't infatuated, I hated him so much at first, I wanted to kill him, but then I spent a month with them...Alphonse he was nice and he...tried his hardest not to order me around despite our situation they tried to make the best of it and I couldn't hate them," he mumbled rubbing his face with a hand.

"In that situation it's easy to become infatuated. I-" Hohenheim began but Envy cut him off with a snarl.

"I wasn't infatuated!" he shot to his feet in his anger, "I bite my lip and remember how he used to do it when he was thinking, I hurt my right hand and think he would have hurt the offending object! Every time I look in a mirror I feel my heart break! You tell me again it's infatuation, when I know I was in fucking love with him!" he burst out and then put a hand to his mouth in a moment of shock before he felt the tears come, he squeezed his eyes closed and started shaking with repressed sobs. He didn't want his father to see him crying; that was shameful. He didn't expect the arms to wrap around his shoulders and hug him close.

"Hush, it's alright," the man muttered and Envy lost it, he started sobbing into the man's shoulder unable to hold it back any longer.

"I really did love him..." Envy whispered through sobs into his father's chest, who sighed.

"I know," the man replied, sounding resigned to the didn't like it, but what could he do? he hand't been present in most of his sons lives so he was to blame for most of it he would merely have to live with his choices.

Envy didn't cry for very long this time fully aware that there were still two people in the room, and he sat next to his father on the couch this time. There was an awkward silence for a while before Hohenheim brought up conversation.

"So what are you doing in Central Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?" he asked almost hesitantly but Izumi jumped on the ball and immediately started talking of their reasons for travel and eventually she stated how they were leaving for home this evening.

"Well, then I shouldn't keep you, but I was wondering...William would you care to live with me?" Hohenheim asked his son who blinked in surprise.

"You want me to live with you?" he asked shocked and the man smiled softly before setting a hand on his son's head.

"I've made mistakes concerning you in the past, I wish to rectify those mistakes by being as much of a father to you as I can now," he said and Envy smiled, and Izumi could see those words meant a lot to the boy, she didn't want to let him go because she was very fond of him, but he did belong with his father.

"I can send your things back here if you'd like to stay Envy," Izumi said with a soft smile and Envy looked back at her a little unsure.

"But you..." he started and she held up her hand.

"I do not need any payment, seeing you happy again is all I need," she said and he made a face which she laughed at before she embraced him.

"I'm glad you've found a little more life outside of my house, but I expect you to visit, you got that?" she asked her voice hard but only teasingly so.

"Yes, I will," he mumbled in embarrassment into her shoulder. She pulled back and smiled before she and Sig took their leave and Envy was left with his father.

"Well, are you hungry?" Hohenheim asked smiling and Envy shrugged, the man took it as a yes, and went into the kitchen, it took Envy several minutes to remember his father was a terrible cook.

He turned around on his heel and went straight into the kitchen to find the man scratching his head while he stared at the oven, at least the pot was on the burner this time. Envy went over to his father then pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Out," he said before closing the door in the man's face then he turned around and raided the kitchen. There really wasn't much to work with there was some pasta and makings for sauce and a big slice of cheese. He sighed, not much to work with, he'd have to go shopping tomorrow to stock up but this would have to work for now.

A half an hour later Hohenheim was lured into the kitchen by the smell of melted cheese and tomatoes over warm pasta, his mouth was watering before he even opened the door. Envy had the food set out on the table with a glass of water next to each plate.

"Smells wonderful," he said his voice not withholding his surprise and Envy pursed his lips at the man.

"Don't sound so surprised, Izumi taught me how to cook," he said as he sat down and Hohenheim nodded.

"She knows a lot of things that woman," Hohenheim said approvingly, Envy tried not to roll his eyes.

"She's very well versed in alchemy and cooking and philosophy," Envy replied and Hohenheim nodded.

"I'm glad she's the one who found you," he said and Envy looked up in question.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he finished up his meal and placed his silverware on his empty plate.

"It's a rumor so far, but apparently teens have been disappearing off of the street, it is believed they are being sold to Drachma as slaves, and the pretty ones as sex toys," the man said and Envy turned around from the kitchen sink where he put his plate to stare at the man.

"It sounds like a lot more than a rumor," Envy said and Hohenheim nodded, then stood with a sigh, bringing his dirty dishes with.

"That's what the military believes it is, but I was witness to it several weeks ago, two Drachman soldiers were trying to snag a girl in one of the alley's downtown, I was able to save her, but that is only one of the hundred that have gone missing around the country." he said and Envy frowned.

"But how did they get into the country? The north is so secure," Envy asked and Hohenheim shrugged.

"Who knows, but please be careful okay?" he said and Envy nodded then started washing the dishes.

That's how life went on for several weeks, Envy decided to claim on of the three bedrooms in the house, two were upstairs and the one Hohenheim had the one on the ground floor so he took the one with the view of the front. Envy then became responsible for the cooking and shopping and he took it upon himself to clean the place of the mountain of books it had. Hohenheim was a scholar at one of the research facilities and was paid very well for it, many of his colleagues came by at random hours of the day and Envy tried his best to avoid them because they always dragged him into the conversation whether it had involved something he could talk about or not.

When Envy wasn't cleaning cooking or avoiding intolerable old men he was usually reading in his room, or walking around the neighborhood, there was an alley in the back of the house that led to the park and he would sometimes read there, but he would do anything to distract himself from his own thoughts, they always returned to Ed. It had been eighteen months since he had last seen Ed but his heart still hurt at just the thought of him. And no matter how positive he tried to be and how much like he tried to act like the old William, he just couldn't. Because he didn't feel like being anything anymore, not William, not Envy, nothing.

Envy sighed as he cut up some carrots and put them in the boiling water for a new stew recipe. Those were the thoughts he was trying not to have, but no he had to be all depressing and self-loathing and irritatingly morbid. He huffed at himself as he went to the icebox and grabbed some milk. Stupid thoughts making him stupidly depressed, he needed to move on! Even Hohenheim agreed, he even called Ed an irresponsible squirt, and that was saying something. Okay it really wasn't since it was true but it was something coming out of Hohenheim's mouth.

Speaking of whom was sitting out in the living room talking to more of his colleagues, and Envy was definitely going to be staying in the kitchen so as not to start another round of 'He knows alchemy? Sign him up for the state exams!'. Envy could write those stupid things why the hell would he take them? He scoffed as he poured the milk in, then started stirring the stew and sniffed it, it smelled good so far. He heard his father excuse the guests for the evening and come into the kitchen with a tired sigh.

"Oh that smells good," he said exhaustedly as he sat down at the table and Envy could hear him relaxing.

"I don't see why you do this all the time if it only wears you out," he said as he stirred the contents in the pot before starting on some of the herbs.

"Just the silly wants of an old man, but perhaps I'm getting too old," Hohenheim said and Envy scoffed before turning and giving him a look.

"Perhaps? I think you were too old three hundred years ago old man, what are you now, 480? 490?" Envy taunted playfully, and Hohenheim chuckled.

"Not nearly! I'm only 467! To think my own son would think me old!" he huffed and Envy gave a loud snort before he smirked slightly, the closest thing to a smile in a long time.

"Of course I would, because _my_ soul is only twenty years old, to me, you are an old fat fart!" Envy said then gave his farther a bigger smirk, before turning back to the food and Hohenheim started chortling.

"Well this old fart is hungry! Where's my food?" he demanded and Envy had to hold back a laugh, but a few snickers came through anyway, he couldn't remember having this much fun with his father since before he'd died. The thought made him smile a little, so life wasn't so bad, it still sucked though.

"Keep your pantaloons on it'll be done soon," Envy snorted and his father laughed again, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hohenheim sighed.

"If it's another one of your colleagues..." Envy turned to glare at his father, "I'll puke," he said and Hohenheim rolled his eyes.

"Just clear away from the stew first," he said and Envy mimicked gagging into the pot as his father left the kitchen to go to the front door chuckling the whole way.

Envy smiled, he had gotten along with his father fairly well for the past six months, they didn't talk much, but they did get along. That was something Envy was happy for, as a human the first time he'd lived to make his father approve of him and now it seemed the man had anytime to spare to do some approving. Whenever given the chance he would compliment him, even if it was stupid, Envy still appreciated it. He was finally beginning to be more than what he was before.

Envy sighed as he heard his father greet the people at the door, and then some talking in low voices, they sounded serious, and that was a sure sign for him to stay the hell away. But unfortunately, his father didn't think so.

"William will you come here please?" his father called in a very serious tone that made Envy frown.

"Why?" he called back, and he heard his father's sigh.

"There is someone I want you to...meet, please come here," Envy frowned deeper, what was going on? He didn't know and he felt he didn't really want to find out, he tapped his finger with the knife in his hand as he decided this, and unfortunately it was the sharp side.

"Ouch!" he winced and grumbled at himself for his own stupidity, he was clumsy, weak, slow and all of his senses were dulled in this body, he still wasn't used to it yet. The only thing he'd retained was all of the knowledge he had gotten from his time as a homunculus which was alright, just not as cool as the super strength. He sighed as he stuck his finger in his mouth and grumbled some more as he turned down the heat on the stove before he went to the door. He pushed it open, and glared at his father.

"What?" he all but growled, but he stopped walking forward as his eyes widened at the sight of the two visitors.

They both had blond hair, though the taller one had a darker blond that looked brown rather than blond, and the shorter one had blond hair that looked a lot like Envy's only lighter. Their eyes matched their hair; their clothes were pretty common, only the shorter one was wearing a black coat which kind of threw Envy off. There it was: two brothers standing side by side a sense of closeness radiating from them, showing how long and hard they'd worked for each others happiness. No doubt about it, this was Edward and Alphonse Elric. Alphonse had grown to be taller than his brother by at least eleven inches, the boy was a giant! And Ed…his hair, the beautiful hair Envy remembered running his fingers through, was tied back in a long tail, all of his clothes were black, clothes Envy would love to just tear off of that body which he was sure was still in very fine shape, and his eyes looked...the beautiful golden eyes that had once given him loving glances before looked now like they could care less, apathetic, like he just didn't care at_ all_ anymore. But other than that it was Edward Elric, the one Envy had loved, still loved but he couldn't look at Ed any longer he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest by just the sight of him. He couldn't take it so he ran, just like the coward he was. He was back through the kitchen and out of the back door in seconds. He knew he wasn't as strong as he was before, but he'd always been fast.

Envy was across the back lawn and was heading to the back gate, he was prying it open when a hand slammed down on it and it snapped closed another hand came up to trap him against the gate, he could feel the body at his back and tried with all of his might not to shiver in delight at feeling that body against his again.

"N-no...please...no," he begged he wasn't sure for what, but he begged. He was up against the gate, he couldn't bare facing him, his body trembled, his eyes were threatening to flood.

"No?" a breath whispered in his ear and at the sound of that beautiful voice: Envy broke.


	22. Chapter 22

This last chap is dedicated to all of my loyal readers but most especially to the wonderful _bananasofdeath_ who reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you for all of your support! *bows*

Master

Envy crumpled against the gate clenching his hands to try and stop shaking but he had started sobbing and that made the tremors worse, he would have fallen to the ground if not for the arms that came to wrap around his waist and shoulders. He started sobbing harder then, but was turned around so his face was against a shoulder and his arms were trapped against a chest, he tried to push away but the arms around him were stronger. One of them came up to his face touching his cheek gently.

"No please!" he choked on a sob and the hand went back down and the arms held on tighter, and after what felt like forever his sobs died down and again the voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?" he breathed, that voice that beautiful wonderful voice breathed in his ear and Envy felt more tears slide down his face as he looked up at the golden eyes, they didn't seem so cold anymore, but they weren't as warm as they had been.

"Why should you have ever needed me to in the first place?" he asked back barely above a whisper and the gold eyes narrowed in guilt. Another moment of silence and Envy broke it this time.

"Why did you leave?" he asked even quieter than before, and Ed looked away for a moment then looked back down, he brought up a hand to start caressing Envy's cheek, the other one firmly at his waist.

"I thought you'd be better off, I'm sorry. I was wrong," he said his eyes again narrowed only this time in pain. Envy's mouth pressed into a hard line as he looked at Ed, he was different, very different but only in the sense that something was amiss. Like something was _gone_.

"Ed...what did you give up to give me my freedom?" he asked truly dreading the answer, and Ed stared at him with those cold eyes for a moment before answering.

"My humanity," he answered with indifference and Envy's eyes widened. He was truly shocked, his humanity? That meant he had given up almost everything except his soul. He gasped in hurt and guilt and pain and then he grew angry, he tried to break free of Ed's hold but it turned out that Ed was a lot stronger than him now so he settled for yelling.

"You idiot! Why would you do something so stupid and reckless?" he shouted and Ed sighed, then Envy was shoved against the gate Ed's body pressed against his.

"Because in all but the physical sense it was human transmutation, and for that loss I gained more knowledge from the gate which I used to bring back Al's body, as well as my leg." he said and he pushed that leg in between Envy's who stopped struggling for the moment.

"But your research...your circles, they were so close...you could have asked me...I would have told you. Why didn't you ask me for help?" he asked, almost blown away by the audacity of it all.

"Because I couldn't trust you," he said simply and Envy felt torn again, though this time instead of crying he got angry, after all of that, he couldn't be trusted? Envy freed one of his hands and prepared it to make contact with Ed's face, but Ed caught it and pinned it to the gate.

"Let me finish," he said and Envy still bristling with anger didn't move anymore, "I couldn't trust you or anyone else with that task because it was mine alone, to bring back Al's body was my responsibility and I wasn't going to ask anyone for help and drag them into my problems," he said and Envy could understand that but still...

"And I was one of your problems, you took care of me too," he said and he didn't even see it coming, one second he was looking at Ed's chest the next he was looking at the other side of the yard his cheek stinging. Ed had smacked him, right across the face.

"Don't you ever say that again, I may no longer be humane and the 'People's Alchemist' but I sure as hell still have a heart and I sure as hell still love you, you idiot so don't ever let me hear you say shit like that again," he snapped furiously and Envy looked back to the furious golden eyes in shock.

"You...you do?" he whispered in disbelief and Ed's face melted from fury to pained sadness, at the knowledge that Envy had thought he was no longer loved.

"Of course I do," he said quietly and his face was closer, his eyes half lidded and his lips touched down briefly before he plunged right in.

Envy started to cry as he surrendered himself to the kisses, they were fast and urgent but they tasted better than anything ever before, one of his arms clutched at Ed's black jacket pulling him closer so he was fully pinned to the gate deepening the kiss, so he could fully taste the mouth on his. Then something occurred to him and he pushed back.

"Ed...we can't..." he said breathlessly, Ed wasn't about to stop kissing him until Envy placed his hand over the others mouth.

"We can't," he whispered and Ed looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked frowning, he didn't see anything wrong with continuing where they'd left off, actually he'd like to pick up where they'd last stopped precisely, with Envy moaning under him.

"Don't tell me you haven't realized..." Envy muttered and Ed raised an eyebrow, "You can't see any resemblance? Between you and I?" he asked and Ed shrugged.

"Well sure, but I thought that was because of the fact that I turned you human," he said and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so full of yourself. Didn't you hear what the old man called me earlier?" and Ed thought about it for a moment and his eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"William but that could be an alias..." he stopped talking when Envy shook his head.

"My name as a human was William Van Hohenheim, Ed I'm your older brother," Envy said and Ed froze in shock. Then he sat there for a moment his mouth moving a little as he thought then finally he shrugged.

"Who cares?" he said and Envy blinked, he was shocked but he also wasn't, why would Ed care if they were committing a crime and an unforgivable act, a sin, if he had no humanity which included morals and ethics? And besides it just didn't feel right if one of them wasn't sinful. (that was soo sarcasm)

"Well obviously you don't, but the rest of the world might," Envy said and the look Ed gave him was so reminiscent of the old Ed, Envy had to laugh.

"Screw them, I've never cared what everyone else thought, why should I start now?" he said and before Envy could respond his lips were otherwise occupied.

A half an hour later Ed and Envy were on the couch, Ed would not let go of Envy, and he sat glaring at Hohenheim who was frowning, Al seemed resigned to whatever it was that followed. Finally Ed snorted.

"You know I really don't give a damn either way," Ed said his eyes narrowing further at the man who sighed.

"I know, but Incest? Please can't you at least think it over if not for me, for Al," He said and Ed scoffed while Al groaned.

"Do not bring me into this, I have dealt with it before so it doesn't really matter, and for your information, I already knew," Al said from behind the couch and Ed looked back at him with mild surprise. Al shrugged.

"We talked a lot while you slept brother, I kinda figured things out for myself," Al said then Envy looked over at him a little surprised himself, had they realyl talked that much? Must have, he shrugged and smiled at Al before he gave the younger boy some scrutiny.

"You know you don't look like I thought you would, I expected more of a baby face," he grinned and Al rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, and I'll have you know, I grew out of it," he said with a nod, and Envy laughed then grinned cheekily at Al who scoffed and pushed his face away with a blush.

"But still _incest_?" Hohenheim asked like he hadn't known about it at all in the first place, which in fact he had, and Envy sighed fidgeting a little bit in Ed's hold.

"It didn't seem to bother you before," Envy said and Hohenheim sighed, he sat back further in his recliner.

"Well that's because I didn't think you would continue it, but then you two show up and..." he sighed again and brought a hand down his face.

"Speaking of...why are you two here?" Envy asked and both of them paled Ed looked at the wall while Al looked like he might pass out.

"Um...a couple of days ago...we got a visit from teacher..." Al began and Envy understood, she beat the shit out of them and they didn't want it happening again.

"She said I was an idiot and if I didn't get my ass to you she would be disowning me," Ed mumbled and Envy blinked.

"She would," he replied and Ed looked up, his face didn't show it but he was, surprised. Then something must have occurred to him.

"How do you know teacher so well?" he asked and Envy looked at him almost tentatively before replying.

"She was the one who found me," he said quietly and then he felt himself being pulled closer to Ed, he figured that was the best apology he'd get while they were still in the presence of their father. Not that he needed another, it was nice to get though.

"I'm sorry Envy, when I found out what brother did, we got into a fight," Al said and Envy raised an eyebrow, they got in a fight because of him? Wow.

"I still have bruises too," Ed said barely audible, Envy smiled.

"I, of course, beat him down," Al said a little cockily and Ed snorted.

"Is this before or after you were turned into a walking trashcan?" Ed asked, sounding very serious, and Envy gasped then glared at Ed.

"You didn't," he said and Al gave a humorless laugh.

"Oh yes he did," Al said and Envy looked back at Ed who shrugged, but Envy started swatting at him.

"How dare you turn your little brother into a trashcan!" he said accentuating each word with a swat, Ed grabbed Envy's hands and looked at him with mild amusement.

"How else was I supposed to get him to cooperate?" he asked and Envy huffed but made no move to take his hands back.

"I'm not even going to wonder how this ended, all I know is Al is in his body, and we will leave it at that," Envy said shrugging, throwing his hands up and giving Ed the chance to grab him around the middle and pull him onto his lap.

"You are incorrigible," Envy told him and one side of Ed's mouth quirked, the closest he'd get to actually smiling.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," he whispered in Envy's ear who turned bright red at the innuendo, he started swatting at him again.

"Well I'm not going to say 'I told you so' brother, because I know you'd just get indignant and start pouting again, so I'll just say I'm glad you aren't scaring the children anymore," Al said happily from behind them, Ed's eyes narrowed at his little brother.

"Truly Alphonse, your wit and cleverness astound even me," he said and Al laughed lightly before smirking at his brother almost evilly. A look Envy never wanted to see on the younger Elric's face again.

"What?" Envy asked trying to stop the two from staring each other down, he really didn't like seeing the brothers like this, they were too close for anything else to happen.

"Let's just say, brother's attitude, while he's away from you...could use some...well it's just damnable isn't it?" Al asked and Ed scoffed, Envy gave him a look.

"You just swore," he looked at Al with wide eyes and Al gave a mumble of agreement before he shrugged the sat on the armrest of the couch.

"It's better than Brother, honestly," he said and Envy let an eyebrow quirk. "Every other word, is either fuck or shit," he said then gave his brother a look who shrugged.

Envy sighed then closed his eyes and leaned his head against Ed's shoulder, he could feel his heart beat and was very glad to. His hands were grasped loosely in the other boys, one arm around his waist while he sat in his lap. Hohenheim sighed.

"Well I guess there really isn't much I can do." he mumbled and stood up stretching Ed smirked in triumph, not nearly as endearing as his smile though.

"Glad to see you finally learned some sense you old bastard," he said and Envy heard Al sigh Envy opened his eyes to see Ed glaring in a somewhat triumphant way towards their father. Who sighed then proclaimed in an exhausted way that he was going to bed. Al followed soon after taking the extra room next to Envy's.

Ed and Envy stayed on the couch, Envy still in the blonds lap, they were quiet until Envy looked at Ed who was watching him very intently, his gold eyes following his every move. Then he raised a hand and Envy flinched without meaning to, Ed's eyes went cloudy.

"I'm so sorry...for what I did to you, I thought...that you wanted to leave because you didn't love me anymore, that day when you asked, and I guess I was trying to protect myself. But I was cruel in the way that I tricked you. I don't think I deserve you any more." he finished, his eyes showing the first bit of real solid emotion since Envy had looked at him. Envy took the hand that had made him flinch and set it on his cheek closing his eyes just so he could feel it.

"I know I should be angry, and I know that after something like that I should never want to see you again, but the gate gave me no choice but to love you, and I still do, and all I want is to never be separated from you again," He replied and opened his eyes to see Ed looking at him again searching his own amber eyes for something.

"I love you too, and I never want to stop loving you," He whispered before he pulled Envy close to him, then gently brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet and tender, a token of how much they'd missed each other.

But then their bodies also reminded them how long it had been, and Ed turned Envy so the other blond was straddling him. Their lips still together, Ed's tongue taking Envy's mouth like it hadn't in over a year, Envy's arms came up to rest around Ed's neck. Ed's hands went under Envy's white shirt, making the older boy shiver from the cold metal and pleasure, Ed's hands roamed over Envy's back and chest, making the boy break away to throw his head back with a breathy moan.

"Sh-shit! I forgot...I'd never been with anyone before..." he said breathily, and Ed's eyes widened as he looked at his lovers human form.

"So...basically you're a virgin?" he asked and Envy heard the smirk in his voice but he nodded any way. "Well I don't think I'll take you tonight, I want to save it for sometime special," he whispered pulling Envy closer again and whispering in his ear. This time Envy shivered from the words, they somehow went straight to his groin. Ed smirked and slowly he undid the former homunculus' trousers, freeing the half hard member before doing the same to his own. They brushed and Envy flushed as he moaned.

"Oh my god..." he breathed then Ed bucked his hips and Envy had to stop himself from crying out. His own hips bucked back and then they set the pace, slow at first, Envy's head rested on Ed's shoulder, he gasped and panted as his hips worked, Ed's hands rested on his lovers hips as he groaned and kissed Envy's neck, and then the pace picked up becoming erratic, Envy clutched to the front of Ed's shirt as he panted and moaned into his shoulder then he cried out as he came, the sensations so new to his virgin body and it felt so different so real compared to as a homunculus. Ed came a bit after, then wrapped his arms around the thinner blond holding him close.

"I love you," he whispered into Envy's ear, words that he'd been wanting to hear for such a long time, it made tears come to his eyes, he clutched harder to Ed's clothes pulling them even closer as he started to sob. Things weren't the same as they had been and Envy doubted they ever would be again, but he was grateful; for what he had and he'd trade nothing for it.

"Thank you," he sobbed into Ed's shoulder so glad to be in those arms again, to have been touched by him again, to have made love with him again, so glad to be _with _him again. After all he was the one who owned him, Edward Elric was forever the master of his heart.

THE END

Well that's the end cheesy I know, but I like happy endings. The sequel is in the making, I promise, I don't know when it will be done, since I have school and all. But I will certainly keep working on it.

While you're waiting however, I have another Fic I'll be posting in a few days, it's got blood, sex and Elrics. (*pouting homunculus* just like every other fic that involves me...) SHUT UP ENVY-MUSE!

Anyway, check that one out, it'll be a lot of fun, it's very Precious too me you know. *wink*

Envy-muse: you're a dork.

And I don't care. *smile*

BAI BAI! THANKS FOR READING! *waves*


End file.
